Slow Process to Redemption
by Keren Olivero
Summary: Nephrite is finally in charge of gathering energy,with his best minions at his side. He encounters Usagi's best friend, Naru Osaka. At first he planned to use her as a tool,but it seems she has managed to melt his frosty heart. No flames allowed.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: Once again, Sailor Moon and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi, not me. However, Ruby, Miki and Yukari do belong to me so taking them is out of the question. Sequel to Stand by You. Using Japanese names with a mixture of dub and original influences. Rated T for violence. There will be twist of events here and there. Flames will not be tolerated._

Chapter 1

Jadeite stood in Queen Beryl's throne room, sweating nervously. He didn't know what punishment the evil queen had for him, but he was horrified. He knew what she was capable of. He was holding onto the hope that Beryl would give him a chance to explain and forgive him. She had been so enraged about losing her best youma that she wasn't willing to hear him out. It had not been his fault at all, and if he had his way about it he would not have agreed to work with Thetis in the first place. He only agreed to because of her scheme. Now it looked like the love energy he gathered would not be enough to make up for his failure. He also hoped that he would get one last chance to get rid of the meddling senshi once and for all. He wondered how was it that three little teenage girls managed to outwit him all the time when their powers were wimpy compared to his youma's abilities.

'_No matter. Their luck will run out sooner or later,' _thought the young blonde man. Soon, he heard footsteps. His heart proceeded to pound wildly as he knew that it was Beryl coming back to tell him about his punishment. Not an occasion to look forward to. But maybe she had calmed down. Maybe she would spare his life. He wouldn't know until he actually heard what she had to say.

Sure enough, the nefarious red-head came and sat on her throne. She had a nonchalant expression on her face. Jadeite was not sure what to make of it.

"Jadeite," the witch queen said in a rather calm tone, "you have done well with the amount of love energy you've just collected. However, you've made a grave mistake when you used Thetis in your plans without my permission, and you have constantly failed to defeat the three senshi, and that is unacceptable!"

Jadeite gulped. The queen was only slightly less angry than before, meaning that there was not much time for him to try and talk his way out of this problem. "Please…give me a chance to explain, Queen Beryl."

"I am not interested in your feeble explanation!"

'_Darn it!' _ So much for thinking that Beryl would spare him.

"I'm giving you one more chance, Jadeite. Sailor Moon and her two little friends must be eliminated. If you fail, the punishment is Eternal Sleep."

Jadeite shuddered at the thought of that. He did _not _want it to happen. He didn't know how he would do it, but he had to come up with a fool proof scheme that would put the annoying girly girls away for good. He could hear the lower ranked servants laughing and murmuring different things, but he wasn't paying any attention to them. Instead, he remained attentive to Beryl. If he won, he would be the one having the last laugh.

"I wish you success Jadeite…for the punishment of Eternal Sleep condemns you for the most profound darkness...forever!" She said the last word in such a dramatically sinister tone that it gave Jadeite a chill down his spine. He bowed respectfully, and disappeared.

Nephrite's henchmen were amongst the throng of servants in Beryl's throne room, and so they heard about Beryl's displeasure and about the punishment that she had sentenced Jadeite if he failed. This made them very happy. It was the beginning of the end for Jadeite.

"Just as I thought. It won't be very long now," Ruby whispered to Yukari.

"Yeah. It's about time. For awhile, I was worried that we would have to wait forever. I mean, how many times has Beryl warned this joker not to fail her?" Yukari whispered back.

Ruby snorted, making sure to keep it muffled. "You don't have to remind me." There were often times she thought the wicked queen made empty threats. Yet another reason why she had no respect for her.

It slightly bothered Miki that Beryl was giving the blonde another chance instead of disposing of him for good right then and there. That meant more waiting. She was not thrilled about that. _'No matter. It was just dumb luck that saved him and it's bound to run out sooner or later.'_

The three young women felt uncomfortable with the majority of the other youma, and they hated to listen to the witch queen's voice, but if it meant watching the younger general squirm and giving their master this update, it was well worth the boredom. They disappeared from the dark and dreary throne room; they've had about enough of that place. They appeared before their master and curtsied respectfully. He seemed to be deep in thought about something.

"Excuse me, sir," said Miki politely. Nephrite turned to face her, and the other youma.

"What is it that you have to report?" he asked.

"Beryl is giving that hack Jadeite one more chance, and if he fails, he will face Eternal Sleep," said Yukari.

"I see…so he was able to buy himself some time with the love energy he gathered." The star shitennou didn't think that Jadeite would survive another chance, but at least he could use that amount of time to go over his strategy one more time so that when Jadeite failed, he would be fully prepared. He found the thought of the younger general being punished with Eternal Sleep rather amusing, but at the same time he knew he would have to be sure to please Beryl so that he would not face it himself. Such a sentence was horrifying, even worse than death itself.

Yukari was itching to see how Jadeite would screw up his final chance. She conjured her crystal ball that enabled her to view what was happening on earth.

It took some methodical planning, but late that night Jadeite finally had the perfect scheme to defeat the senshi. This time he would be defeating the senshi himself—no youma involved. He felt the need to prove that he was perfectly capable of facing the senshi on his own. Sure, they might have defeated his youma, but they would not stand a chance against him, for he was more powerful than his minions were. He revised the plan so that he would win whether the teen girls accepted his challenge or not. He projected an image of himself in the night sky.

"I issue a challenge to you Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars! Meet me at the runway airport tomorrow night at one o'clock! Be prepared to lose! And if you are thinking about declining this challenge, think again!" The blonde created an illusion of the city, and shot a fireball down at it, demonstrating what would be done if the senshi didn't accept his challenge. He snapped his fingers.

"Not to worry, that was only an illusion. But if you _don't _show up, I will burn this city to ashes, destroying everyone along with it! And trust me, it will be no illusion!" With that, he disappeared from the sky just as quickly as he had appeared. He thought to himself that this had better work. He was confident, but at the same time a bit scared too…scared of his queen's wrath.

Nephrite's trio of youma was amazed by this scheme. It seemed pretty elaborate…and a bit ambitious for someone on Jadeite's level.

Ruby, however, was amazed and unimpressed at the same time. She didn't think he had the brains to come up with it. "So he came up with a back-up plan, big deal. Did he come up with it on his own like a grown man should or did someone have to hold his hand and help him?"

Miki muffled a giggle. "Probably had someone help him."

"Or maybe he is just desperate?" suggested her twin. "I mean, that would motivate him to come up with something so destructive. Not that it matters, since Master Nephrite will have his job in the end. It's a shame that Jadeite won't be around to see how gathering energy is really done."

Nephrite listened to his youma make disparaging remarks about his underdog adversary. He thought it was the only scheme that sounded remotely promising. However, he felt it remained to be seen if Jadeite actually had what it took to effectively execute the plan, and that was something he highly doubted. _'I cannot wait to see this.' _

Usagi had been scared out of her wits by the stunt of an illusion that her archenemy did. She and her two fellow sailor friends were meeting at the Hikawa Shrine to discuss this matter. Usagi really didn't want to be there. It was time for her to be getting ready for bed. She just knew that the meeting would be boring. _'Oh boy…I have a feeling that I'll have a hard time getting up in the morning.' _

"Jadeite will hold true to his promise to burn the city if you girls do not show up. You cannot allow that to happen," said Luna.

Rei was not going to let this happen without a fight. He had wreaked enough havoc when working at the shrine and she was not going to let him cause any more trouble. "That's right. We have to answer to Jadeite's evil challenge."

Ami agreed that they couldn't let the evil man destroy the city, but she had her doubts. There was no telling how powerful he really was since she never faced him one on one in battle before. "I don't think we should take such a risk. We need to be careful."

"Yes we do. But we don't have much time to prepare. We're just going to have to wing it and hope for the best."

Luna understood both girls' points. Then she looked at Usagi, who seemed to be lost in her own little world. "What do you think, Usagi?"

"You agree that we must fight him, don't you?" Rei pressed.

The goofy blonde hesitated. She couldn't let Jadeite destroy the city, but as badly as she wanted to get her hands on him for this she felt very scared. How would she tell her friends this without them getting on her case for being a coward?

"Not without preparing first," Ami cut in. "If we foolishly rush in this battle without a good plan our defeat will be inevitable."

Usagi rested her hand on the back of her head and started giggling nervously. "Us fight Jadeite? Are you crazy? He'd blast us to the next millennium before we could throw the first blow."

Luna and Rei groaned at the leader's cowardice. She really ought to take her role more seriously and live up to her potential.

The incident of Jadeite's image appearing in the sky made headlines on the news. It was being reported from late at night and was still the topic of discussion that morning while Usagi was getting ready for school. Neither of the reporters knew what to make of it, but knew that the threat was not to be taken lightly. "There will be police stationed near the airport tonight, as a precaution," reported a male voice.

Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino were at the table, drinking coffee. Shingo was finishing off a jelly-filled bun. The image in the sky had given them a bit of a fright, too. They heard of the senshi numerous times before, but usually didn't pay much attention to it. As scary as the image was to them, they wrote it off as just a hoax. Shingo had to roll his eyes at the threat. Ever since hearing of Sailor Moon and the other senshi, he looked up to them as idols, and so he thought this man was totally crazy if he thought he could beat the senshi.

All of a sudden, Shingo and his parents heard a loud wail…one that sounded all too familiar. It was one Usagi usually made when something happened that she considered a mega crisis, or if she was running late. Kenji and Ikuko sighed, wondering what the problem was this time.

Usagi came running down the stairs. She quickly grabbed a jelly-bun and her lunch satchel. "See you later!" she called over her shoulder. She ran out the door. Shingo could only shake his head in embarrassment. _'That girl sure is hopeless,' _he thought.

Usagi sprinted to school as fast as she could. She already had detention twice that month for being late and she didn't want another one. Even though it would be a picnic compared to the ordeal she would have to face later on after midnight. She didn't know how she was going to fight Jadeite, but she would just have to hope that either luck or fate was on her side.

By the time Usagi got to school, she was out of breath. She made it before the bell rang, but just barely. Just as she entered the classroom, she heard the sound of the bell. She said good morning to her friends.

"Morning."

At that moment Miss Haruna entered the classroom, looking cheerful as usual. She didn't appear fazed by the latest news at all. She was surprised to see that Usagi got there before her. "Good morning, my students."

"Good morning Miss H."

"So Usagi, what do you make of the news of the image of the man in the sky who threatened the senshi?" Naru asked her best friend. He looked real familiar to her but this was the first time she witnessed his sadism.

"The man sure was creepy...Sailor Moon is going to have to be ready for anything," she answered a bit sheepishly. She didn't want her classmates to know that she was actually one of the senshi who was being threatened, so she felt a bit embarrassed to be put on the spot.

"It must have been one of those holograms you see in a haunted house," a girl with very short red hair said.

"No way, guys. It's aliens from outer space. I know it! They're gonna wipe out the human race for polluting our beautiful planet earth," said Umino. He was just as scared. 

Naru couldn't help but groan. Umino was too obsessed with science fiction for his own good. "Umino…do you honestly think someone as cruel sounding as him would care if the planet has been polluted or not? Get a life, would ya!"

"Why don't we go to the airport together, to see if this guy is for real?" suggested another girl.

Usagi didn't like the sound of that suggestion. Her friends would get caught up in the fight if they did that. She didn't want any more lives to be in danger. But to prevent blowing her cover, she simply said, "Not a good idea."

Miss Haruna was horrified by what she was hearing as well. How could they even _think_ of going to the airport under the circumstances? "Are you kids insane? You can get hurt out there. You should stay at home where you'll be safe and sound!"

"That's right," said Usagi, agreeing with her teacher. "Listen to Miss Haruna, she's telling the truth."

Naru was shocked by the sudden change of tone. She never thought she would live to see the day her goofy friend agreed with the teacher. "Usagi…?"

"It's very dangerous," Usagi continued.

Umino was stunned, too. This was a side of the blonde he almost never saw. "What's up, Usagi? Is there something you know about this that you're keeping from us?"

"No, don't be silly. You know a dumpling head like me would know nothing about an alien threatening the senshi. It's just that this situation is not meant to be taken as a joke. And anyway, if you guys have so much free time on your hands, then you should stay home and study!"

For a moment, Miss Haruna did not know what to say. She was so used to seeing Usagi be a slacker that she wasn't expecting the young girl to concur with her. It was refreshing to see, but she wondered what could have made Usagi change. Something was not right here. "Usagi, are you feeling all right? Have you come down with the flu?" She walked up to Usagi and felt her forehead. It was still cool…no fever.

So they thought something was wrong because Usagi was serious. This made her feel insulted, especially since she was always scolded whenever she goofed off. "Are you trying to say that I am not supposed to be concerned about this situation? I have just as much right as anyone else to show my serious side! I am a human just like you!" She burst into tears. She had a feeling that this would be a terrible day at school. True, school was always a drag for her, but this was by far the worst day ever.

Queen Beryl summoned Nephrite before her. He promptly appeared, and bowed respectfully. His loyal minions appeared as well, and gave a respectful curtsey. He wondered what Beryl could possibly want with him, and he was surprised that his youma followed him, knowing how much they despised the queen.

Ruby and her fellow friends waited to hear what Beryl had to say. As much as they detested the very sight of the evil woman, they were almost able to tolerate her presence a bit more, since they were accompanying their master.

The nefarious queen smiled one of her wicked smiles. "Well, Nephrite, I am sure that you are aware of the fact that I have given Jadeite one more chance to prove himself."

Of course the star general knew that, since his most trusted minions had told him all about it. But he wasn't going to tell her that he had them spying.

"And I trust that you're ready to take over. Based on your many trips to earth, you and your youma must be well prepared."

"Yes your majesty." A part of Nephrite was afraid that somehow Queen Beryl would have picked up on the fact that he had been trying earth dishes, and that she would accuse him of treason. Although he knew it when he came to that decision, what could he have done? If he hadn't switched to the human food when he did, he would have had to deal with digestive disorders for the rest of his life.

Beryl's facial expression grew serious. "Just in case Jadeite fails to defeat those meddlesome brats, you and your youma are to remain here. Am I clear?"

Nephrite realized that Beryl must want him there so that he would hear when she announced him as the new commander. Since he was absolutely sure that Jadeite would fail, he was glad to oblige. He had no qualms witnessing Jadeite's punishment firsthand, even though he would have to use it as a warning to not make the same mistakes, lest he would suffer the same fate. His youma, too, were happy to see Jadeite cower in fear as well as share with their master the glory of being new commander.

Nephrite bowed again. "Yes, Majesty."

At about thirty minutes till one that night, Jadeite was at the airport, making preparations for his battle with the senshi. He felt so prepared for the duel to the death he put together. He observed that there were a bunch of policemen on guard. _'They must be here to try and protect those stupid girls from me…well sadly that is not going to happen.' _He emitted a spell from his torso area and in an instant all of the on duty cops collapsed and fell into a very deep sleep. Jadeite gave an evil chuckle. "These foolish humans called cops will help my plan," he said to himself. He waited for the senshi to show up. He was looking forward to destroying them once and for all.

Meanwhile, Rei, Ami and Usagi had finally made it to the train station. They had decided to come early to show how serious they were about the battle. Usagi, however, was still reluctant to go through with it. She started to lag behind.

"Don't be a slowpoke, Usagi! Keep up with us!" Rei told the blonde.

"Okay okay!" Usagi sped up a bit. She wished that she was at home sleeping so that she could wake up in time for school in the morning.

The three girls were looking around for a train to catch so that they could get to the airport. It appeared that they had missed them all. Not good. They had to be to the airport on time so that they could stop Jadeite.

"What do we do?" fretted Usagi. "We were too late to catch even the last train!"

Rei gave the blonde a warning look. She was already not in the best of moods that night, mainly because she had to be out so late at night when she had work to do at home. Usagi's pessimism wasn't helping matters. But she kept her temper. "Hmm...can we afford a taxi?" she pondered.

All of a sudden, a train appeared in front of the girls and the doors opened. Mentally, Usagi gave a yell for joy, oblivious to the fact that it was part of Jadeite's lure.

Her friends, however, caught onto the scheme. "Looks like Jadeite was kind enough to send us a private train. Let's accept his generosity," said Rei a bit sarcastically. She entered the train, and her tone was so no-nonsense that left very little room for questioning. They followed her on, and the doors closed.

"I believe that Jadeite is leading us into a trap," observed Luna.

The three senshi were nervous throughout the entire train ride. They were unsure of what exactly their greatest enemy had in store for them, but they knew that it would be a tough battle.

The train arrived at the airport and the senshi got off. _'Okay Jadeite, let's get this over with,' _thought Rei. She and the other girls noticed all of the cops there who appeared to be on duty. They were all asleep.

"Something doesn't seem right here," commented Ami. It boggled her mind that the policemen were asleep if they were on patrol.

"I know right?" agreed Usagi, noticing the sleeping cops as well.

Suddenly, the comatose policemen awoke. Only they were not their protective selves…they had been possessed by the sleep spell. They growled deep within their throats. The senshi heard the noise and were terrified, especially when one of them took out a rifle. Rei kicked the possessed cop and started running. Ami and Usagi proceeded to run as well.

"What's going on?" whined Usagi. She didn't think it was right that the one set of people who were supposed to be trusted were now enemies.

Rei was getting a bit tired of Usagi's whimpering. "Quit your sniveling and keep up, would ya!"

Usagi ignored her and kept up with the venting. "Evil policemen? What's up with that? They're the ones who are supposed to be protecting us!"

Ami realized that Jadeite must be behind this scheme. When she and the other girls were at a safe enough distance, she decided to transform. "Mercury Power, Make Up!"

Rei and Usagi followed her lead. "Mars Power, Make Up!"

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

Once the girls transformed, Mercury did a reading on the faux policemen using her VR Visor. She was analyzing the weak points they had so that she would know how to stop them. She was amazed by what she saw. They were not like the other enemies that were defeated.

"It appears that these policemen are clay monsters!" she stated.

'_Clay monsters,'_ thought Mars. She knew that clay was one of the few elements that were susceptible to her fire attack. "Leave this to me! Fire Soul!" A fireball traveled in a swirl towards the policemen, reducing them to ashes.

"Good work, Mars!" Mercury congratulated the senshi of fire. "You figured out the youma's weakness."

"They were just imposters," said Luna.

Even Moon was impressed…perhaps a little too impressed! "Way to go Mars! You rock!"

Mars was very flattered, but she wouldn't let Moon know that. "I do, don't I?" She chuckled a bit, but before the blonde senshi could cheerfully retort something, they were interrupted by familiar evil laughter. The senshi looked up sharply. There stood Jadeite, sneering at them. He couldn't believe such weak looking girls thwarted his plans. Well, never again.

"Hello Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars! I have led you silly girls deep within my trap," he gloated.

"I guess we have no choice but to go through with this," whimpered Sailor Moon. To this day, she still found him as scary as ever, and she was afraid to know what he had in store for her.

"You girls are so young. It's a shame that you will be sent to an early grave," said Jadeite, feigning pity.

Sailor Moon didn't like the sound of that at all—dying before having her dreams come true? It was too much. "No way…someone as young and beautiful as me has to live a long life. I have a lot to accomplish!"

Mars thought that was the most ridiculous thing Moon had ever said. "You're not talking about yourself, are you?"

"Why of course I am. I am easily the prettiest of the three," said the goofy blonde.

"Ah, and what's your best feature?" asked the raven haired senshi.

"My face, just check out this beautiful nose," said Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mars laughed at her. "You're such a comedian, dumpling head! My beauty surpasses yours by a long shot!"

"Does not!"

Mercury was growing weary of the petty bickering. "Get a grip you two! Now is not the time to argue!"

The two girls stopped arguing instantly. Mercury was really the voice of reason. They didn't know what they would do without her.

"If we're going to defeat Jadeite, we must stick together," continued Mercury.

Jadeite was becoming impatient. He wanted to destroy the girls once and for all. "Enough chit chat! It's time for battle."

"Yes, that was the most sensible thing you've said all night!" Mars retorted.

Jadeite didn't answer. Instead, he possessed one of the planes in the airport runway with his telekinesis powers. He did the same with two more planes. The planes lifted off the ground and headed for the senshi. Knowing what Jadeite intended to do, the girls were terrified. They proceeded to run. Luna followed them, too. They ran as fast as they could, but the planes continued to follow them.

"We've got to find a way to stop these planes or we'll be squashed as flat as pancakes," said Mercury.

"Maybe I'll use my fire power!" suggested Mars.

Luna didn't think it was a very good idea. "That won't be necessary. It is Jadeite who must be defeated, not the jet."

"Yes, but we don't know what that way is yet," Mercury pointed out. "So for now we can only run for our lives!"

The three senshi ran and ran. Soon they were towards the end of the runway and were close to the ocean. Sailor Moon began to think that it was hopeless. The fact that her legs were sore did not help matters. "Oh no…we're done for!" she wailed.

Jadeite laughed. "Parting is such sweet sorrow, little girls." At that moment, a red rose appeared and the airplanes stopped.

The three senshi were relieved. They saw the rose, and knew that it could only mean one thing. Tuxedo Kamen had come to the rescue. "Tuxedo Kamen, it's so nice to see you!" they said in unison.

"Still picking on young girls?" asked the masked man. He despised bullies very much.

Jadeite was annoyed that this man dared to meddle with his plans, but decided that he could use it to his advantage. If he could defeat the senshi and their little male friend, Beryl would be more than pleased. "How nice to see you, Tuxedo Kamen. How appropriate of you to show up to watch your sailor friends suffer. If you don't leave this battle at once, you, too, will die!"

"Not likely!" The masked man turned to the three warriors of justice. "Sailor Senshi, I want you three to listen to what I have to say."

This was interesting."What is it, my masked man?" Sailor Moon asked curiously.

"You must not lose faith! You can defeat Jadeite if you work together! When you combine your forces there is no foe you cannot defeat! Jadeite's evil magic is no match for your combined strength! Remember that!" With that, he disappeared.

Moon, Mercury and Mars felt their determination becoming stronger. Tuxedo Kamen's words were just what they needed to hear. But they had to do this right…no mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Jadeite's mind was boggled by the thought of the senshi foiling his evil schemes when their powers were miniscule compared to his, but with the appearance of Tuxedo Kamen, it was beginning to make some sense. The masked man had the tendency to show up every time it appeared that all was lost for Sailor Moon and her friends. His contempt for the young girls began to grow, as did his determination to crush them. "Just as I thought. You weak little girls are not warrior enough to defeat me without a man's assistance. Well this time, not even his ridiculous speech will be able to save you from meeting your demise!"

That did it. The senshi began to see red, Sailor Mars especially. Not only did the guy like to see the innocent suffer for his own twisted enjoyment, but he was sexist, too. A very ugly combination.

"That's where you're wrong, Jadeite," said Mercury.

"Yeah, people like you never win!" chimed Moon.

"We'll show you what a couple of girls can do together!" said Mars, glaring at the blonde general.

Jadeite was not impressed. As far as he was concerned, the threats were idle. Well, he would shut them up once and for all. "Your idle threats do not faze me! Behold my power!"

The senshi waited to see what their foe would do. Much to their horror, he possessed the jets once again and they came after the girls.

"Come on, guys! Run!" the senshi of fire yelled. The girls did what she ordered. They were becoming tired of this game. Tuxedo Kamen's words of encouragement still lingered in their minds. The only question was how they would defeat Jadeite. They didn't have much time to figure it out. Suddenly, an idea of how to do so came to Sailor Mars. It was something that required teamwork, which was the only option in this type of battle.

"Remember what I've told you girls before. Jadeite is the enemy, not the jet," the feline advisor reminded the senshi.

"I remember," said Mars. "And I have an idea."

Moon and Mercury looked interested. Those were just the words they had been waiting for. They needed all the ideas they could get if they were going to defeat so tough a foe. "What is it, Mars?" asked Sailor Moon.

The raven haired senshi's eyes smiled at that question. "Well it starts with you. Divert the jet so that it is following you."

Sailor Moon wasn't thrilled about that. "What good would that do?" she protested. Then she sighed and started running again. She was so tired of this. At this point her legs felt like they were going to fall off. She hoped that the plan, whatever it was, would become clear to her.

Mercury decided to play a small game of cat and mouse with Jadeite in order to distract him. This would give Mars and Moon the opening they needed. "Shabon Spray!" The barrage of bubbles created a fog, thus obstructing Jadeite's vision. He was also freezing, but he didn't show it. _'This pathetic human is only delaying the inevitable._' "What the hell? I can't see a thing."

The ice senshi showed herself. Jadeite sneered at her. "You'll have to do better than creating a fog to defeat me!" He possessed another plane and it went after her. He gave an evil laugh. No way would these girls be able to get out of this. He was so overconfident that he did not sense Sailor Mars standing behind him, holding an odufa.

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Akuryou taisan!" the senshi of fire chanted, throwing the odufa onto his back.

The ambush was so unexpected that Jadeite couldn't avoid the anti-evil scroll. For a second he was paralyzed and to his horror, his attack was reversed and the planes came after him instead. He proceeded to run. "Why are they coming after me?" He stopped running when he came face to face with the three senshi. He couldn't believe it. He had the senshi in the palm of his hand and yet they managed to outwit him once more. He wished that it was a nightmare, but it wasn't.

"You've underestimated us, Jadeite! Our combined strength is stronger than your evil!" said Moon.

Jadeite was still in shock…too much shock to come up with a condescending remark as usual. This incident put a damper on his cockiness. "Tell me how you did this to me."

"You were blinded by your arrogance and sexism," answered Mars.

"That's right," Mercury agreed. "You've fallen victim to your own trap, and that is the price you have to pay for underestimating us as warriors."

Sailor Moon was full of courage as it appeared that she and the other girls had Jadeite cornered. She now knew what she had to do. "You've been using your powers for evil, and for that you must be punished! And I am just the one to do it!" She took off her tiara. Jadeite cringed, knowing that he was in for it now, which was if she actually succeeded with the dreaded attack.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The Frisbee transformed tiara hurtled towards the trapped general. He dodged it as best as he could, but he still felt half of its impact. This made him too weak to avoid the plane that was overhead. The wheels of the plane hit his back. He screamed in agony and fell flat on his face.

Jadeite hadn't felt so humiliated in his life. His back and face were hurting, but the physical pain was nothing compared to the blow to his ego. He was defeated by a trio of teenagers, whose powers were very measly compared to his. Could what Mercury said be correct? Had he really underestimated them all along? Nevertheless, he knew that he was in for Beryl's wrath. She was someone who always made good on her threats to her minions. He feared his designated punishment greatly. There was a tiny glimmer of hope that if he revealed the iota of information he discovered about the senshi, he would be spared. Of course deep down he knew that it was pointless to hope such a thing just because when Beryl made a decision, there was no changing her mind.

It was rather funny, but the senshi found themselves going through a mixture of emotions, unsure of how to feel entirely. They were proud of themselves for putting an end to their arch nemesis' evil plan, and they felt like they should be angry at him for causing them so much trouble. Instead, they honestly felt a tinge of pity, seeing him lying there. They didn't think it would be right to gloat over his condition, seeing as how they didn't like seeing anyone in pain, not even their enemies. Sailor Moon wandered over to him with a softened expression on her face. Mercury and Mars watched her, wondering what she was thinking. They were especially surprised when they saw their friend kneel down next to the fallen general and turn him over.

"Jadeite…if you surrender, the other senshi and I will consider forgiving you, and we will help you start on the right path," the blonde senshi told Jadeite.

There Sailor Moon went again with the surrender thing. Normally Jadeite would scoff that it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard since he hated to lose. Not to mention that the thought of living among a race he despised sickened him even more. But if it would enable him to escape his queen's wrath he was all up for it. Not like he could go anywhere anyway…he was too badly wounded and he simply didn't have enough energy to teleport. He opened his eyes to see the young heroine kneeling over him with an "I'm sorry for you" look in her eyes. He hated it. And when she had turned him over, he felt strange since he didn't think that she would touch him with a 100 foot pole unless she wanted to scratch his eyes out or something.

"My fate has already been decided…spare me your pity. I am not worthy of such an emotion," he uttered a bit hoarsely. He absolutely hated it when he was in a weakened condition and someone rubbed it in.

Sailor Moon could see that it would be next to impossible to get through to Jadeite, which was to be expected. Still, she was not going to give up. "That's not true, Jadeite."

The other two senshi and Luna were aware of the fact that Moon had the propensity for being gullible and not wanting to face facts, but they had never seen her be this thoughtful about it. It surprised them, and for once they agreed with her. It was just the matter of whether the enemy was worth the effort or not.

"You should take what little honor you have and listen to Sailor Moon, Jadeite," Mercury agreed.

"Yeah and stop letting your master pull you along like a dog on a leash," added Mars impetuously.

Jadeite was about to respond but before he could, he was surrounded by dark energy, and he disappeared in a brownish red energy sphere.

* * *

When Jadeite awoke, he saw that he was no longer on earth, but in Beryl's throne room. He slowly stood up, and was obviously very shaky on his feet. He looked up and saw a very irate Queen Beryl. He thought maybe he could still reveal the info he found on the senshi. Then perhaps she could do her own dirty work for once if she wanted them destroyed so badly.

Nephrite correctly assumed that the senshi were brutal with the younger shitennou this time, based on his appearance: the bruises on his face, and how he was barely able to stay on his feet. His trio of henchwomen thought the younger general looked absolutely pathetic, losing to a bunch of teenage girls. They saw the battle using Yukari's crystal ball, which was their way of keeping themselves entertained in such a boring place. The girls nearly exploded with laughter when he was run over by his own planes._ 'It's all over for you, Jadeite. Nothing will save you now. It's such a shame that your most valiant effort wasn't good enough,' _thought Miki, chuckling to herself.

"Queen Beryl, if you please, allow me to reveal the important information I have for you," stammered Jadeite.

"You failed to defeat the senshi for the last time, Jadeite," said the queen, her voice barely above a whisper. However, there was a hint of fury in it—quiet fury.

"Queen Beryl…I've learnt the identities of the senshi. I know who they are," said Jadeite, desperately hoping to appease his queen's anger.

But Beryl wasn't interested in any useful information…not from this pathetic excuse for a failure at least. "Silence! Sleep forever! "

Jadeite's fear increased when he saw Beryl's eyes glowing bright. If only he could have stayed back on earth. Maybe then he would have been able to learn to live with the humans and take responsibility for his actions, like Moon said. "Wait, Queen Beryl!"

It was too late. The beam of light hit him, encasing him in a very large crystal formation, freezing him. She sent the crystal encased Jadeite into an isolated room in the Dark Kingdom.

"Let Jadeite's fate be a warning to you, do not fail me!" Beryl declared. "Nephrite, present yourself. You are now my new commander."

The chestnut haired shitennou materialized before Beryl, as did his youma. They made sure to stay right by their master. He was so glad that Jadeite failed and that he now had a chance to show off his abilities, which he considered far more superior, and the youma was extremely happy as well…so happy that they could jump up and down or hug him—both which were very unprofessional to do. So they contained their excitement.

"What an incompetent fool Jadeite was. He had a ridiculous scheme for gathering energy," said Nephrite derisively. He laughed evilly, as if to show how amused he was by the ludicrous scheme.

Beryl gave him a tiny smile. The older shitennou was very confident, which impressed her. "Is that so? Do you have a better plan in mind, Nephrite?"

"I do. I can get more energy from one single person than Jadeite was able to get from a hundred."

Beryl thought this was interesting. She had never heard of anything like it. Maybe she would not have to wait too long for the universe's destruction after all. "Is that so? How do you plan to do that?"

"I will use the power of the stars to tell me which human will reach their maximum creative energy output."

All of a sudden, he was rudely interrupted by high pitched tenor laughter. Laughter that annoying could only belong to one person—Zoisite. It made the youma cringe. Ruby started to feel very nauseous and there was only so much she could do not to spew chunks then and there; that was how much Zoisite sickened her.

Sure enough, the sakura shitennou appeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms, hovering mid-air. He was severely disappointed that Beryl hadn't promote him as a full-fledged general after Jadeite's failures, and so he was determined to do everything in his power to make Beryl see things his way. "You're very ambitious, do you know that?"

Nephrite was not pleased with having his meeting with Beryl interrupted, nor was he happy to see Zoisite, for that matter. The younger general had no manners at all.

"Get lost, Zoisite! This meeting has nothing to do with you."

Zoisite pretended to be insulted. "Must you always be grouchy with me? I am only looking out for your best interest. You really should not let your confidence be inflated or it could lead to your downfall."

All Nephrite did was scowl at the shitennou that was two years his junior. His trio of youma was angered that this annoying audacious little weasel dared to patronize their master when he was obviously superior to him in terms of power, rank and honor. They had stayed silent long enough. Well, not anymore.

"Oh, put a sock in it, pretty boy! Master Nephrite doesn't need a warning from _you_!" Ruby spat venomously.

"Yes, harass someone who can handle your dickheadedness!" added Yukari.

Miki decided not to add to the insults, at least not directly. She thought the other two were already doing a good job at that. She turned to Nephrite, whose brow was a bit creased with annoyance. "Master…don't pay attention to that vermin Zoisite. He's nothing but trash," she advised her boss rather impetuously.

Zoisite looked at his rival's youma and smirked. He was rather amused by their insults, but decided that putting them away was not worth it. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he said in a singsong voice, and disappeared.

The bickering had been getting on Beryl's nerves, but at least from the way the youma defended Nephrite, he would not have a hard time getting them to carry out his orders. "Very well, Nephrite. Your plan sounds promising. You may proceed."

"I thank you, your majesty." Nephrite and his three youma gave small bows and retreated from the throne room.

* * *

Miki, Yukari and Ruby gathered together with Nephrite in his planetarium as he prepared to make his first evil scheme. They were so happy that Beryl was ruler enough to approve his plan. If his plot wasn't ingenious, then they didn't know what was. They couldn't wait for him to shut up Zoisite once and for all.

"The stars know everything. They hold the power of the universe. I shall tap into that power to locate those humans as they reach their full energy potential." The stars seemed to know Nephrite's wishes, and generated a brownish colored laser. It went through the center of his forehead. "Great Archer Sagittarius, I command you to shoot your arrow from the center of the Milky Way and find me a victim!" The stars complied with his wishes by revealing a girl dressed in a tennis outfit and a band tied around her head. Her dark hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. "Rui Saionji, your energy will be mine for the taking." With that, the image of the young tennis player dissolved.

Yukari thoroughly enjoyed the demonstration of power, as did the other girls. She hoped that she and the others would be given a chance to show their abilities and prove how useful they were. Ever since they had been working for him, all they had done so far was assist with errands, household chores and keep him updated on his predecessor's progress. Not that they were complaining; they just wanted a shot of making the senshi quiver in fear. But they knew that they would have to be patient. But there was something Ruby thought would help for the time being. She conjured a crimson coloured energy draining ball.

"Master Nephrite, I have something for you that will help with the mission," she told him.

"Oh? And what's that?" he looked over at the red head youma. Not that he needed any help at the moment but if it was something valuable, he was interested to know.

Ruby handed Nephrite the energy ball. "This energy ball is one of a kind. Even if those pesky sailor brats manage to escape your trap unharmed, you will still have the gathered energy."

It certainly was probable that senshi would interfere. But if it would not affect the energy gathering operation, then it was something he would be a fool to turn down. "Thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"If you need any suggestions for the plan, don't hesitate to ask," offered Miki.

"I appreciate the assistance. However, that won't be necessary." The star shitennou already figured out how he would lure Rui into helping the plan. He would pose as a tennis coach and pretend that he wanted to help her. Of course he would have to learn the rules first, but that was okay. He had thoughts of learning about such a human pastime anyway.

* * *

After school that day, Usagi and her friends were at the tennis club. They were watching a match that would lead up to the tennis tournament a week from now. As usual, Rui was giving her opponent a very tough match. She always gave it her all. She was considered one of the best tennis players for an almost sixteen year old.

"That's right sister! Give this hotshot the smack down!" cheered Naru.

Usagi gave her best friend a funny look. She always thought Naru was an only child. Did the red head have a long lost sibling and never told her about it or something? Why would she hide such information? "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister? I thought best friends tell each other everything." She looked slightly hurt.

"I don't mean that literally, Usagi-chan! It's just that since she is a year older than both of us, she feels like a big sister to me. We've been hanging out since we were kids."

"Oh." Now Usagi felt silly. "Thank you for the explanation."

All of a sudden, a red Ferrari sped up, pulled to the side of the road and parked. Its driver, a young man with long wavy chestnut colored hair, came out and went over to the fence where he would get a very good view of the ongoing match. All of the female spectators were very star struck by his beauty. They thought he looked like a movie star.

"Oh my, he is so beautiful!" one girl squealed.

"I love his hair," said another one.

There was someone who was wondering who the guy was.

"He's a young ceo," answered one girl.

"Do you know him?"

"Not personally. I just know that he is a ceo and my mom has seen him at the opera, and my older sister said he came to the music store she works at."

Usagi and Naru had pink hearts popping out of their eyes. Naru instantly had a crush on Nephrite. She had seen him at the music store and now here he was again. She so badly wanted to talk to him and get to know him, but was paralyzed by shyness, for fear of saying the wrong thing. She decided to wait and see if he seemed to be a nice enough person first.

Nephrite heard the girls making ooos and aahs over his appearance. He secretly liked the attention, though he was disdainful of such an emotion. Because he was on a mission and could not afford a distraction, he pretended not to notice. He did a front flip over the fence onto the tennis court.

Rui's opponent, a girl with red hair, was startled at such an ability, and slightly annoyed that an unfamiliar person was on the court.

"Mister, what do you think you're doing? Only members are allowed here."

Nephrite ignored the girl, for he had gotten membership the day before. He turned to Rui instead. "I want you to put your weight into the ball," he coached her.

"Huh?" That was something she wasn't expecting—a stranger coaching her.

Nephrite turned to the red head. "Your racket?"

The teen girl started blushing. "Here you go."

Nephrite took the racket away from the girl and turned his attention back to Rui. "Give me your best shot, please."

"Okay." She demonstrated her best move, and the star king hit the ball back to her with ease. He put so much force into it that the ball knocked the racket out of her hand. She grabbed her sore wrist. She couldn't believe this new person beat her as if she were an amateur.

Usagi and Naru were in awe, too. _'Glad it's her and not me. If I ever end up being friends with him and he challenges me to a match, I would have to ask him to go easy on me,' _thought Naru.

"You're not trying hard enough," Nephrite told the young tennis star.

'_Not trying hard enough? Is he kidding me? I have given him my best shot like he asked. His skills are just out of this world,' _was what went through Rui's mind. But she knew better than to say that. "I don't mean to be nosy or rude, but what's your name?"

"My name is Masato Sanjouin, and I'm a tennis coach," answered Nephrite. He placed the palm of his hand on the handle of Rui's racket, engraving his evil magical crest on it. _'I endow this racket with the Dark Kingdom's greatest power. Give Rui the strength of ten.' _ He handed Rui back her racket.

"Remember to put your weight into the ball."

"Um...okay. Thank you for the advice." She still wasn't sure what to make of this event, but the guy did seem like he knew what he was talking about.

Nephrite exited the tennis court, but not before calling for someone to be Rui's opponent. That way he would be sure that his scheme would work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Ruby and the twin sisters were waiting for their master to return from trapping the professional tennis player. He had been rather abrupt with them when they offered to help, and they couldn't understand why, considering that he was usually very gracious when they offered assistance. During those times he seemed to be glad that they were taking initiative, because it showed that they were very competent. They decided not to press it, since he probably did have his reasons, but they hoped that he would eventually let them help him.

All of a sudden, Nephrite reappeared. Judging from the satisfied expression on his face, the trio of youma could tell that he had favorable news to report. They bowed respectfully.

"So Master Nephrite, how did it go?" asked Ruby. "Were you able to trap that girl?"

Nephrite smirked. "That I was. It was quite simple, given how gullible she was."

Miki cackled. "Of course."

"Excellent. Now if you succeed in luring the nosy senshi into this trap and they are destroyed, you'll be all set. Then you can put that vermin Zoisite in his place," said Ruby. She was very proud of her master, and she desperately wanted to make him proud of her. The two other youma were also very proud of him.

Nephrite couldn't help but chuckle at that remark. He _did _want to make the sakura shitennou eat his words, but that was not his primary goal. With the annoying fool out of his hair for the time being, he could focus on more important matters…like ridding the planet of the irritating senshi, and keeping an eye on Rui so that he completed the energy gathering operation successfully.

"Show me the girl!" he ordered the stars. The power of the stars created an image of Rui. It showed that she was playing tennis like mad, and she was being tough on her opponents. He was rather amused by her aggressiveness. It was exactly what he wanted her to do.

'_That's right, Rui. Keep on using that racket so that I can snatch your energy to feed the great Queen Metallia.' _

Yukari was rather amazed by how aggressively Rui was acting. She never knew that humans were capable of such behavior. _'These foolish mortals never cease to amaze me,'_ she thought.

Miki wasn't so amazed. This was actually making her happy. She was interested in seeing how the human emotions would help Metallia—when it was actually _one _human that the energy was being stolen from.

* * *

Luna sprinted to the Crown Arcade to have a conversation with Central Control, to find out the latest news about what the Dark Kingdom was up to. It was safe to assume that Jadeite was dead since he had not appeared since the battle. Normally when he was defeated, he struck back with a vengeance, though she couldn't be sure he would do that, based on how he was when Usagi had seemed very forgiving. And based on the challenge, it seemed like he was getting anxious. But if he was dead now, that just meant one less enemy to worry about, even though it was a shame that he didn't get a chance to redeem himself, like Usagi was trying to get him to do. But that was all in the past now.

The feline entered the arcade that was nearly empty, and went over to Central's communication base. She touched the screen, and it activated. "This is Luna, and the password is kitty stalks in moonlight."

A deep male's voice responded, "Kitty will be fed."

"Kitty craves her catnip."

"Welcome, Luna. We have new information for you about our enemy."

That got Luna's attention. "Really? What is it?"

"The first Dark Kingdom's shitennou, Jadeite, is deceased."

Luna's eyes narrowed knowingly. "I thought so."

"Another shitennou has taken over the duty of gathering energy in order to feed Beryl's evil master. His name is Nephrite. He is much stronger than Jadeite."

It all made sense to Luna. Now she knew why Jadeite was gathering energy from different groups of people. She suspected that it was for an evil purpose. She had to notify the girls about it so that they could train to defeat this new enemy. That way, they would be ready once they saw who they were up against. She went to alert the girls.

* * *

Soon, the senshi gathered at Hikawa Shrine for their meeting. Luna told them everything about what Central Control had said about the enemy.

"So Jadeite is dead...what a shame that he went without redemption," said Usagi wistfully. In spite of all he had done, she honestly felt sorry for him. She looked so sad. Rei picked up on it.

"Usagi, no time to mope about what happened to Jadeite. We have more important things to worry about."

Usagi thought that was the cruelest thing that Rei ever said. "Oh back off, Rei. You would never understand!"

Rei was about to argue back. It frustrated her how overly sensitive the blonde could be.

"Don't start!" said Ami, before Rei could say anything. "We have important things to discuss. "

Usagi and Rei forgot about the little spat and nodded. "Right," said Usagi.

"Did Central tell you anything _else _about this Nephrite person?" asked Rei.

Luna shook her head. "Only that he is considerably stronger than Jadeite. That means that we'll have to make a lot of preparation."

"Oh, I wouldn't need to make any more preparation. I'm all set! So just let me take care of them!" said Rei.

The raven haired girl was getting overconfident…not a good sign at all.

"No, Rei, we must not be hasty. Remember we would not have been able to defeat Jadeite had it not been for teamwork," Ami reminded her.

"That's right," Luna agreed. "We have no idea who we're up against. And depending on how much more powerful this Nephrite is, we'll have to step up our training."

Usagi's ears jumped when she heard Luna said training. The meeting was boring before, but now things were starting to get interesting because now she had some input. "I know! For training, we could take tennis lessons!" she suggested excitedly.

"What?" exclaimed Ami and Rei. They could tell that the blonde had not been listening enough to know what type of training Luna was talking about.

"Wait until you see that new movie star gorgeous tennis couch, Masato Sanjouin!" She started giggling. If only she knew who he really was...

Rei shook her head in disbelief. "So you mean you've given up on Tuxedo Kamen? That's a-okay with me. That means I'll have a chance at him." She smiled deviously—she thought she and the masked man would be the perfect match.

Luna gave an exasperated sigh. "It's a good thing that Mars and Mercury have been awakened. If Sailor Moon was the only senshi, this planet would cease to exist!"

Usagi felt very insulted. "Luna! What are you saying! That I don't care about our future?"

"No, she means that you don't take your job seriously, which you need to start doing," answered Rei.

"Blah, blah, blah! Your lectures are soo annoying!" snapped Usagi.

"You guys should not forget that Usagi is our leader, so we should respect her," said Ami.

Usagi smiled at Ami. Finally someone on her side. She pulled her friend into a big hug. "Thanks so much for understanding me!" the blonde said dramatically.

Ami was a tad surprised by the sudden affection Usagi showed her. She decided to humor her. "I need to work on a program that will show what the new shitennou looks like. I'll tell you what. While we work on that, you take the tennis lesson and we will fill you in later. Okay?"

"Okay!" That sure sounded good to Usagi. She jogged home to tell her parents about her new decision. Ami left, too, because she had to go to cram school.

* * *

Ever since the day Nephrite's alias made his appearance at the tennis court the previous week, Rui's personality drastically changed, almost as if she were under an evil spell. She was extremely demanding and condescending to her teammates. She would force them into matches, even if it was well past closing hours. Some of them were starting to dislike having her around, but they kept it to themselves, for fear that she would go into one of her rages.

One night, she was on the tennis court, practicing for the upcoming tournament. There were only a handful of people there. Most of the members had already left. Chuckling evilly, she took her place on the court and she stepped on her opponent's racket, which she managed to knock out of her hand by one of her rough serves. It looked like it was beginning to fall apart, which would be the second racket belonging to someone else that she damaged.

Rui's opponent was horrified when she saw this. "Stop walking on the racket, you'll damage it! It's very expensive and will be difficult to replace!" she said loudly.

Rui smirked. She could care less. "Oh well. No point in paying so much because it's not doing you any good. Get up and play or get off!"

The red head was so tired of Rui's snarky attitude. She didn't care to be out late at night anyway. She jumped to her feet in a huff. "I'm going! It's very late." She stiffly walked off the court. The other members decided to leave as well.

Naru, who had been on the sidelines watching, had seen how Rui was treating the other players, and was upset by her behavior. _'What's going on? Rui is usually a very nice person.' _ Naru just had to find out what was going on with her. She timidly walked onto the court. "Excuse me Rui." She was being super polite because of how vitriolic her friend was lately.

Rui looked up, with a _'what do you want' _look on her face. There stood Naru, her closest friend. She wasn't too pleased to see her. But then again she wasn't happy to see any humans these days.

"Is something wrong? If you're upset about anything at all, you know you can always come to me."

The tennis star took a look at her childhood friend. So innocent, so filled with concern, yet so naïve. She was sure the girl meant well, but she wasn't in the mood for it right now. "It's personal. Now go away and leave me alone!" the brunette snapped.

Naru felt like she was slapped in the face. Maybe she was being nosy. But she had every right to be concerned, but if Rui didn't want her to know, then she wouldn't press the issue further. "All right. I'm sorry." Feeling sorely distraught, she left the tennis court. She could feel tears at the corner of her eyes and when they threatened to slide down her face, she didn't bother fighting them. It looked like her friendship with Rui was over.

* * *

All day at school the following day, Usagi noticed that Naru seemed depressed about something. She was unusually taciturn and just appeared to be in her own world. Because school wasn't exactly the most appropriate place to discuss personal issues, Usagi went over to Naru's place after school. Naru was glad to see her. She fixed a snack of mochi and tea. Once cooled, she poured the tea into little tea cups, put the mochi on a plate and placed the plate, some napkins and teacups on a tray. She carefully carried the tray into her bedroom, with Usagi following her. The two girls sat on the floor and enjoyed their afternoon snack.

"Thank you for coming over," said Naru, when she and Usagi were done.

"It was nothing," replied Usagi. "I noticed that in school, you seemed very down. What happened? Are you ok?"

Naru still looked sad. But since Usagi was her best friend she thought maybe she might feel better if she confided in her. "It's not me. It's Rui. I think someone must have made her really upset."

Usagi cocked an eyebrow. She wasn't sure what happened since she wasn't able to make it to any tennis lessons. "Huh? What makes you say that?"

"She's become very vitriolic and aggressive to the other players. She's become like a total stranger. She used to be such a nice person."

"Maybe she's just stressed out because of the big tournament, because of all of the pressure she is feeling from those who expect her to win."

Naru had tried to believe that, but there had to be more to it. Why would Rui be afraid to just admit that? She shook her head. "At first I was trying to convince myself that's all it was but…something in my gut tells me that her problem is much more serious." The red head started to cry over the fact that she didn't know what could have caused her friend to change so much. She remembered the happier times, like when they were little and they used to play together. And the fact that those happy times might never happen again really stung.

"I tried to ask her what was wrong and she bit my head off," Naru finished, sniffling. She used one of the napkins she brought in to wipe her tears away.

It saddened the blonde to see Naru like this. She really wanted to make her feel better. "I think you should try again to find out what is going on with her. And this time, I'll come with you so we can do it together. "

Naru started to beam. "Really? You'll help?"

"Course I'll help. That's what friends are for."

Naru still wasn't too sure of this, but maybe with Usagi's help, she felt like she would make a bit more progress. She threw her arms around her best friend. "Thank you so much, Usagi! I don't know what I would do without you!"

Usagi held Naru close. "Right back at you. "

* * *

Later that night, Naru and Usagi headed over to the tennis club. Usagi was feeling a bit drowsy, but she didn't show it for once. She had made the promise to Naru that she would help her get to the bottom of Rui's actions, and there was no way she was going to break it. Still, she thought being out there that late was insane.

"You mean to tell me that Rui-san is still out here?" she asked her best bud incredulously.

Naru nodded. "Yes. She has been practicing really late every night this week."

Usagi was almost afraid to see the tennis match that Rui had set up, now that she knew how the girl had been acting. But she knew she had to. She began to suspect that this was a plot of the Dark Kingdom._ 'This will be the perfect opportunity for me to prove that I can hold my own in a fight.'_ She chuckled softly to herself. There were two men on the tennis court. She wondered why they were on the ground.

"Playing against her is like fighting a sumo wrestler," the blonde heard one of the men say.

Rui was amused by this. If they couldn't deal with her when it was just an informal match then they would not stand a chance once it was time for the tournament. "Giving up so soon? I thought you clowns were real men."

The two guys had been dealing with her taunting all evening and they were becoming weary of it. "Seriously, it's getting late. We have work tomorrow."

Rui feigned disappointment. "Just one more game!" She started cackling and she prepared to deliver her ferocious serve.

Naru nudged Usagi, as if to say, _'now we make our move', _to which Usagi nodded. The two girls entered the court. "Rui-san, stop it!" Naru yelled.

Rui looked up sharply, and saw Naru standing with Usagi. She did not appreciate her game being interrupted one bit."Get lost!"

This time Naru was not intimidated by Rui's menacing tone. She was filled with more determination than ever. "No! Not until you stop and listen to what we have to say!" She was not going to be frightened away this time.

"Get lost, if both of you know what's good for you!" the tennis player screamed for the second time.

"Naru is only trying to help you!" said Usagi. "Why are you acting this way?"

"Last chance and you'll be sorry!" Rui blared at the top of her lungs. She noticed that the girls were still not budging. In a rage, she grabbed her racket and swung at them. The magical crest that had been engraved on it proceeded to glow bright red, causing the racket to emit a blast of negative energy. It sent the two girls careening off the tennis court, into the bushes.

Nephrite had been observing these turn of events using the power of the stars, and was satisfied with all the energy she invested in her pastime. It was now time to put that energy to better use. "Her energy has reached its peak…I summon you, Tesuni!"A female youma with short light brown hair, elf-like ears, dressed in a red jumpsuit and holding a racket of her own arose from Rui's racket. This caused Rui a great deal of discomfort, and she collapsed. Clutching the energy draining ball he received from Ruby, Nephrite teleported to the scene, made himself invisible and proceeded to drain the energy from the young girl. His work done, he retreated back to his mansion. No way was he going to linger around like Jadeite always did. Not like he needed to, since he would still have the gathered energy whether the senshi interfered or not.

The tennis youma gave an evil laugh. She peered at Rui's unconscious form and smirked. "That's right, you stupid little girl. Surrender that wasted energy to a more worthy cause."

Usagi had finally come to and heard the evil laughter. She sat up, took one look at the ugly youma, and realized that her suspicions were correct. This was a Dark Kingdom trap and poor Rui had been lured right into it. This made her very angry. _'Not to worry, Naru. Everything will be back to normal again soon. I'll make this creep pay for this.'_ She gave Naru a reassuring pat on the head and hid behind the bushes. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" After her transformation, she went to face off against the monster.

* * *

'_Excellent,' _thought Nephrite, when he requested the stars to show him the setting of the battle and he saw that the senshi of the moon had shown up. _'The annoying fool has fallen into my trap. Soon, she and her pitiful little friends will be destroyed.' _ He hoped that Tesuni would not fail him. He had very little tolerance for failure even though it was essential for him to witness her tactics so that he would know the right way to destroy her.

Just then, his most trusted servants appeared, curtsying respectfully. "I see we're just in time to watch the fight," said Yukari, noting the image of the battle between Sailor Moon and Tesuni.

"You definitely wouldn't want to miss that," said Miki.

"This should be fun," said Ruby in her sassy tone. She was sure that Moon would not stand a chance. Tesuni was strong, unlike the youma that belonged to Jadeite.

Sailor Moon started with her usual speech that threatened her opponents. As boring as it was, the three women were also thoroughly tickled, because the moon brat obviously didn't know what she was up against.

And indeed she didn't. The youma emitted something that looked like a small ball from her racket and the blonde started running. It didn't do any good, because the ball hit her and a yellow tennis ball appeared on her, almost as if she were wearing it. It made her start bouncing all over the court and at one point she landed on her face.

The three youma thought this was extremely hilarious, partly because it was funny to see Moon in such a sight and partly because they thought Tesuni would have to do better than that to defeat the senshi. Miki and Ruby were trying to stifle their laughter, but were not doing a good job. Yukari didn't even bother trying to hide her laughter. She laughed the loudest and nearly fell on the floor. She was almost crying. The other two youma glanced at each other. They had never heard the woman laugh so hard. The brunette wiped her eyes. It was a good thing that she wasn't wearing that much make up otherwise it would have had to have been redone.

"Look at the champion of justice now," Ruby mocked.

"I know right?" agreed Yukari.

"There's no way that clumsy oaf is going to get out of this one. Her lucky streak is over." Miki believed that the blonde's defeat was inevitable since her friends were nowhere to be found, but then again those friends would be defeated too.

Nephrite didn't mind the laughter, though he thought the women should tone it down a little. In fact, he was amused by what Tesuni did to Moon as well. _'You're mine now, Sailor Moon,' _he mentally gloated.

Tesuni prepared to finish her foe off, but unfortunately she was hit in the face with a flurry of crimson rose petals. She wondered who dared to interrupt her fight. Once regaining her senses, she searched around for the culprit. She saw a rose stuck in the ground and asked, "Who did that?"

"You don't want to know," answered a deep voice. There was a figure clad in a cape, top hat and mask sitting on the bench.

Unlike the monster, Sailor Moon was actually glad to see the masked hero. Things were appearing less dire for her.

The trio of henchwomen's feelings about Tuxedo Kamen interrupting matched Tesuni's. But then again, they would jump at the opportunity to see him get turned into a tennis ball as well. So when the tennis youma warned Tuxedo Kamen to leave the battle or else he would suffer the same fate as Moon, the girls mentally urged her to do it.

Much to their chagrin, Tesuni's projectile missed its target when she attacked and Cape Boy managed to attack her with his cane. This freed the young heroine from the tennis ball.

The girls were extremely enraged about this, but kept their cool, since there was still time. The girl was only delaying her inevitable destruction, from their point of view.

Sailor Moon was so relieved that she started celebrating. Tuxedo Kamen had to remind her that they still had a ways to go before they won the battle.

'_You're correct about the battle not being over yet, Tuxedo Kamen. Except you're foolish enough to think you can defeat my youma. That's where you're wrong,' _thought the star shitennou. There was no way he was going to let the masked man get away with interfering with his scheme.

The rest of the battle went downhill for Tesuni. Moon and Tux managed to evade every one of her attacks. And Sailor Moon's lovesickness for her masked hero certainly didn't help matters.

"What a halfwit she is, getting lovesick during a battle," remarked Miki. It boggled her mind how someone who managed to outwit the Dark Kingdom numerous times could be such a goof.

"Not to worry. Soon her imbecilic emotions will be the end of her," said Nephrite. He always believed that it was foolish to show such a weakness so openly to an enemy, since what was considered a person's greatest strength could also become his or her greatest weakness.

It did not seem to matter that Tuxedo Kamen was beginning to feel some discomfort. The senshi of the moon used that as the opening she needed to finish off Tesuni. The three young women looked on in horror as they watched their onetime ally turn to moon dust. Nephrite was displeased, too, but he was not going to go there swearing revenge. He looked at the energy ball in his hand and he saw that he still had the energy, just like Ruby said he would. It was a win lose situation. He admired the vast amount of energy he gathered. Beryl would surely be impressed and overlook his failure to defeat the senshi.

Miki decided to try asking again if she and her comrades could be of assistance. "Master Nephrite? Will Yukari, Ruby and I ever have a chance to help you? With our skills combined with yours you will be indestructible."

The star king looked in her olive green eyes and could see how badly she and the other girls wanted to help him. It was part of why they were so displeased that Jadeite was chosen first to be chief commander. While he usually worked alone, he witnessed the abilities of his henchwomen, and he trusted them. "Yes. You girls will have your chance to help me, all in due time."

"I thank you."

* * *

Rui had to be hospitalized as a result of her energy loss. Doctors thought her survival rate was high, given the fact that she was just a young teen. But it looked like she would have to pull out of the big tennis tournament. Naru was upset about this, but was relieved that her friend would be just fine. She was especially glad that after 2 days of being in a coma, she received news that the tennis star was awake. Now she could clear things up with her.

"I am going to the hospital to see Rui," Naru told Usagi, after school that day. "Want to come with me?"

"Sure," answered the blonde cheerfully. Although she didn't know the girl well, she was always open to making new friends.

"Great." First, Naru had to stop home to get the get well basket she had made the previous night. Usagi waited outside while she did that. When she came back out, she and Usagi walked to the hospital together.

"I hope Rui is even better today," said Usagi thoughtfully.

"I hope so too." Naru couldn't help being scared that her friend made a turn for the worst. She had heard lots of hospital stories of that happening. So she picked up the pace a bit.

"Hey, wait for me!" Usagi ran to catch up with the red head. They briskly walked inside, and went to Rui's room. The two girls walked in quietly. Rui was sitting up, reading a sports magazine. Naru was glad to see that she was ok, and color had returned to her face. It was hard seeing her so pale before.

Rui gave a small smile when she saw Naru. "Hi," she said tiredly.

Naru felt shy all of a sudden. Though Rui seemed as friendly as she usually was, she couldn't be certain that Rui was back to her old self. "Hi Rui. "

"How are you feeling?" asked Usagi. She didn't think it would be right if Naru did all the talking.

"I'm okay, thank you very much," answered the brunette.

"I'm glad," said Naru. "I have something for you."

"You do?"

"Yes." She moved closer to Rui's bed and handed her friend the basket.

"Thank you very much."

"So, are we friends again?" Naru asked a bit cautiously.

Rui was puzzled. She didn't remember having any fight with Naru. It was all so unclear. "What do you mean? We've always been friends."

Naru realized that Rui must not have remembered what happened before, but if she really meant it, then she wouldn't complain. "I guess you're right."

Usagi smiled, glad to see that things were back to normal between the two girls.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Usagi and Rei went to one of Ami's favorite parks with her. It was one of the spots the blue-haired senshi frequently hung out at during her free time. The girls were very fond of the atmosphere and the sounds of nature.

"Oh, this place is perfect for a date...it would be so romantic," said Usagi dreamily. She gave a blissful sigh as she thought about her ideal date at the park with Tuxedo Kamen or Motoki. Of course, it didn't matter to her which one. Either one of them would do.

Usually Rei would chastise Usagi for not being serious enough, but she didn't. Not this time. "For once I agree with you, Usagi. I would love to have a boyfriend to come out here with." She had a bit of a smug look on her face. _'And I know just the guy, too.' _ She was beginning to have a crush on Mamoru.

Usagi was glad that Rei was actually agreeing with her, though she didn't trust the look on her friend's face. "Well, I'm glad you agree for once."

Ami was glad that so far, Usagi and Rei were getting along. Their bickering tended to give her a migraine. "Oh, I think this park is perfect for going out on the lake and reading a really good book. I think we should do that next time we come out here."

"Sounds good to me," said Usagi, even though she hated reading unless it was manga.

"Hey, would you like to come with me to see Mr. Kunitachi?" asked Ami.

"Sure," replied Usagi and Rei. Ami had told them lots of things about him and from what they heard, he sounded like a very nice person. Usagi asked, "Where is he?"

"In the garden. Come, let's go." So the two girls went with her to the garden. There was an old man planting a flower.

"Hi there, Mr. Kunitachi," Ami greeted her elderly friend.

The old man turned around from his work and gave Ami and her friends a very warm greeting. He was glad to see Ami and have a chance to meet the friends she had told him about time and time again. He could use a break anyway.

Mr. Kunitachi and the three girls sat on a nearby bench.

"So," said Usagi, gathering her thoughts, "Ami told me that she has known you since she was just a little kid."

"That's right. I have taught her everything I could about my job. Sadly, I am about to lose it. My colleagues are about to change this park into an office building. I'm so angry about it; they're going to wipe out the whole park."

Ami didn't like what she was hearing. It seemed like people had no respect for the environment nowadays. "That's terrible. You have to find a way to stop them. And I will do all I can to help."

Mr. Kunitachi sadly shook his head, as if to say don't bother. "That's very kind of you Ami, but it's no use. I did everything I could to stop them, but they wouldn't listen. It appears that I am the only one who has ever taken this job seriously."

Usagi was saddened by the news, too. From what she saw in the garden, she could tell that he had worked very hard. And she appreciated the beauty of nature as well. "Oh no. Not your beautiful flowers."

"Oh, my co-workers will bulldoze those down too. Enjoy the park while you can, girls. It will be gone next week. "

Rei was not going to give up on saving the park so easily. Mr. Kunitachi had worked too hard and spent too much time beautifying the place for it to be gone just like that. _'I will talk to Grandpa. There's gotta be a way to save this park.' _

* * *

Later Usagi and her friends prepared to head over to the crown arcade, remembering that Luna had called for a meeting to discuss the next phase of the plan to train. Although Usagi found the meeting part to be boring, she had no qualms going to the arcade since she wanted to play a quick game before she went home. Luna had decided to go ahead of them, to update Central Control on how the battle with the new agent of the Dark Kingdom was going so far, as well as the search for the moon princess. Central had told the feline to keep encouraging Usagi to do her best. She patiently waited for the girls to show up.

'_It was impressive of Usagi to defeat the first youma without the help of the other senshi. If only she could keep it up all the time,' _thought Luna. She thought it was so frustrating how the moon senshi could be so erratic. She hoped that she would not have to wait for too long.

All of a sudden, a little kid sped by on a go-cart, and Luna happened to be in its trajectory. She was so surprised and even her sprinting would not be enough for her to get out of the way in time. Luckily, Mamoru happened to stop by and when he saw what was happening, he quickly pulled the black cat out of harm's way. She was so grateful to him, but she dare not reveal her secret to him that she could talk.

"Are you all right? You didn't get hurt?" the raven haired young man asked Luna.

Usagi finally showed up and when she saw her least favorite person holding _her _cat, she looked like smoke was about to come out of her ears. "What have you done to her?" she asked angrily.

It never ceased to amaze Mamoru how the blonde was so blinded by her hatred for him that she jumped to conclusions. "I saved her life. If it weren't for me, she would be as flat as a jelly bun. You should be thanking me," he said calmly.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. I'm not as stupid as you think. Come here, Luna!"

Luna leapt out of Mamoru's arms and Usagi scooped her up.

Just then, Motoki came outside to see what all the commotion was about. He spotted his best friend. "Hello, Mamoru."

"Yo. What's up, Motoki?"

Usagi was surprised by the interaction between the two young men. It was more than civil. They were talking as if they were best friends. Now that was news to her. "Motoki! You know this jerk? He was harassing my kitty before you came out here." She gave her archrival the stare of death.

Motoki ignored the hostility, though. "Yes I know him. We are best friends and we both go to the same college."

Usagi's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the fact that Mamoru was college age. But it also made her reassured her that she wasn't crazy to be annoyed by his taunting.

* * *

In the meantime, Nephrite was in the planetarium with his youma, about to choose his next target. He had delivered the first ounce of energy he gathered to Queen Beryl. To his relief, she congratulated him on having a semi-successful plan, but advised him not to repeat Jadeite's failures. That was something he did not need reminding of, since he had already made up his mind that he would succeed where his predecessor had failed. Being turned into a human icicle was certainly not a part of his contract. His queen was right about one thing; if he intended to live up to his position, he was going to have to take his game up a few notches, when it came to destroying his enemies.

"The stars know everything. Point me to my next victim, a human who is reaching his maximum energy output. I shall snatch it to feed the great Metallia..." An image of Mr. Kunitachi working in his garden was revealed. He gave an evil chuckle. "What's this? It seems that Albireo has chosen and will be influencing Kunitachi, the gardener!" The image dissolved.

Ruby thought of something she could do that would be extremely helpful. Nothing major, but it was a good way to make herself feel useful. "Master Nephrite, would you like me to gather more information so that it would be easier for you to proceed?"

The star shitennou considered this. Usually he would decline an offer if it would put her life in danger, but this one was different. "Yes. Please do."

The red head curtsied. "Thank you, my master. She disguised herself, and disappeared in a swirl of crystal shards.

Nephrite gave an evil smirk. _'It won't be too long before this miserable planet ceases to exist!'_

* * *

When Ruby saw all of the trees, flowers and plants that surrounded the park, she was astounded by the beauty.

'_So this is how the humans decorate their gardens? I must say, this is rather lovely. Who knew that humans were capable of preserving their surroundings this way? A pity we'll have to destroy it along with the rest of this planet.' _ She thought about talking her master into creating a garden of his own.

Ruby was so caught off guard by the tranquility that she nearly forgot that she had a job to do. She was pretty annoyed and embarrassed with herself for that, since she was anything _but _a space cadet. She remembered when she saw the old man.

'_Ok, how to approach this old man…I know! Politeness should work._"Excuse me, Mr. Kunitachi."

The old gardener turned around and saw a tall and thin young woman with long wavy dark crimson hair. He had never seen her before. "Hello there. What can I do for you?"

Ruby felt a little uncomfortable at such warmth shown towards her. "My name is Ruby and I was just looking around your garden. It's beautiful. I can tell you've put a lot of energy into it. "

Kunitachi appreciated the kind words, yet one more reason why his boss' decision angered him. "Why thank you. And yes I did work hard as a gardener. But now it has been for naught."

That was something the youma wasn't expecting to hear. She had thought humans liked their work. She furrowed an eyebrow. "Oh? Why do you say that?"

The old man's suspicions were confirmed, that the young woman must be at least a newcomer, otherwise she would have heard the news. Once again he glumly told the news about the park being turned into an office building, getting rid of the park in the progress.

The news was even more shocking than what Ruby just heard about Mr. Kunitachi saying the hard work he did was not worth the effort. She never believed that humans were capable of destroying their surroundings. It made her feel a tinge of contempt. "Awwww, what a shame." In actuality, while she observed his facial expression and realized how distraught he seemed, she was thinking of what a good way his frustration would help her master's plan. _'Wait until Master Nephrite hears about this.' _

"It certainly is." He gave a sad sigh.

Being around Mr. Kunitachi was making the red head feel gloomy and she was feeling soft, too. That was something she couldn't afford. "Look inside your heart and you will find a way to stop this plan. Thank you for your time, sir."

"Thank _you _for your concern. It is wonderful to see young people as compassionate as you are."

Ruby thought to herself about how naïve the man was. If he only knew. But all she said was, "Of course. I will see you later. Remember what I said." She left the garden.

* * *

Usagi and her friends were inside the arcade. Usagi was playing her favorite video game and Ami was standing over her, watching. She was also waiting for her turn to try again since she had only played it once before.

So far, the game was not going too well for Usagi. She was becoming frustrated. "Oh man! I love this game, but it's so hard! What is it that I'm doing wrong?" the blonde whined.

"You just need practice, that's all," said Ami. "And the challenge will be very good for you."

A part of Usagi was thinking, _easy for you to say. You got a high score on your first try, _but she knew deep down that there was some truth to what Ami said. The game was so challenging that it was not expected for _anyone_ to get a high score at first. And she minded the difficulty, but not enough to quit playing altogether.

Motoki and Rei were having a conversation. "So tell me how you became Usagi's friend," Motoki said to Rei.

"Oh we met at the Hikawa Shrine. From the moment I saw her I felt a connection to her." Rei didn't feel like talking about the time she mistakenly attacked Usagi. Every time she recalled that she felt embarrassed.

"Oh I see. It does seem like when you're just becoming friends with Usagi, she has a way of making you feel like you've known her for a very long time."

"I guess that's true." She still had yet to have more patience with the blonde's childish antics. Her mind switched to Mamoru. _'Oh he is so dreamy.'_ She wanted to get to know him so badly. She thought she would get along great with him. She rested one foot on the stool and proceeded to think of possible things they could do together. She thought about riding a row boat with him, telling him all about what training to be a Shinto priestess was like, and sharing a milkshake with him.

'_Hmm, I wonder if he is any good at martial arts,'_ thought Rei. She was so lost in her little fantasies that her foot came off the stool, causing her to fall down and bump her head.

"No way!" Usagi was heard screaming. It was game over for her even though she managed to dodge the enemy attack. She decided to let Ami have a turn.

Motoki became worried when he saw Rei lying on the ground and clutching at her head. She seemed fine before, when she was talking to him. He wondered what had happened. "Rei? Are you all right?"

Aside from some lightheadedness and ear ringing, Rei felt okay. She slowly sat up. "Yes. I'm okay."

* * *

Mr. Kunitachi was still in his garden. He had been thinking about what Ruby had said. _'Hmm...if only it were that simple.' _ While chances were that the young woman was right and there was one possible way to stop this scheme that he had not thought of, he had given up. "After all, having false hope is more of a waste than spending all those years planting this garden. Well, I will never plant another flower."

"So you have something against this project?" asked a deep voice, rather incredulously.

Kunitachi glanced up. He could have sworn that he was alone, but now it seemed that he had another visitor. This time it was a young man. The second stranger he would have confided in. "Yes. Nothing matters anymore."

That was something Nephrite didn't expect to hear, especially not after the encounter with his minion. Ruby certainly wasn't kidding when she had said that the old man looked so pathetic. The star shitennou could see that he had some work to do to soften up Kunitachi, but he didn't mind. He had an ingenious plan B. "Of course it does. It's despicable that those colleagues of yours would do such a thing to this park. This is an excellent place for children to play and be educated on the laws of nature. And I have come up with a way to ensure that such gifts would not be taken from them."

"Who are you?" inquired the old man.

Nephrite was startled by such a question. It was not for Kunitachi to know exactly who he was. But he knew better than to say something like that and risk losing this human's trust. "I am a friend who wishes to help you find a way to cease this injustice."

This was interesting. Mr. Kunitachi thought he had exhausted every possible way. He would have hated if the answer was right in front of him the whole time and he just didn't know it. "Oh? Which way is that?"

"Something that I cannot do without your help." _'Or at least your measly human body.'_

"I will gladly help you with whatever it is that you have in mind."

"Good." _'As if you can escape your destiny anyway.' _ Nephrite went closer to the old gardener and touched and pressed on his forehead, or rather, his hat, engraving his evil power crest on it.

Mr. Kunitachi felt strange and couldn't understand what Nephrite was doing to him. It was almost as if he was receiving a major energy rush. He groaned like a wounded animal as the power surged within him.

'_I call upon the power of the star Albireo! Increase this human's anger to its maximum peak of energy!' _ Nephrite ordered mentally. He then removed his hand from the man's cap. Mr. Kunitachi started panting profusely. He was out of breath from Nephrite's maneuver.

"Now use the energy boost I gave to your anger to teach those conceited, destructive humans about the boons of nature!"

In the spur of the moment the elderly gardener was wondering why he didn't think of that in the first place. He was beginning to think that he was far too kind to his coworkers. Well, never again. The spell that Nephrite put on him begun to take effect and he was suddenly very angry. "Yes master!" he cried out in a very gruff sounding voice. He possessed all of the animals with the negative energy and in a rage the butterflies flew towards the construction site workers and proceeded to attack them. This nearly gave them heart attacks since they were not expecting that.

"Get off of me! Aaaah!" the men screamed.

Nephrite was delighted to see that his victim's anger had climaxed in a matter of minutes. Seemed like his plot was going to be much simpler than he thought. _'Excellent. I will capture the energy of both Kunitachi and all those creatures. And with some luck, I will lure in those irritating senshi as well! They won't be so lucky this time!'_ He gave an evil laugh and exited the garden.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Rei exited the arcade and stood in the corner to wait for Mamoru. She was betting he would show up at the arcade at some point, and she was determined to make him hers. Of course she would have to get to know him first but she didn't mind. She knew exactly how to get his attention if he came her way. It was very simple. She would just pretend to bump into him by accident. She visualized the scenario of that.

_*Daydream begins*_

_Mamoru was heading towards the direction of the Crown Arcade. Rei saw him coming close to her. She was very hasty in approaching him, but smacked square into him in the process. He put an arm around her shoulders. _

_When the raven haired girl realized what she had done, she felt like such an idiot. She looked sheepish. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you all right?"_

"_Yes, better than ever now that I've bumped into a beautiful girl like you. I feel such a connection with you."_

_Rei's eyes lit up. "You really mean that? I'm so happy!" _

"_Me too."_

_*Daydream ends* _

Rei was a little disappointed the dream ended. "Oh my. What a dream. It can become a reality if I have faith."

Meanwhile Usagi was walking down the street, eating an ice cream cone. Luna sighed as she watched this. The girl proved how tough she could be during battles but outside of them she was such a slacker. "Usagi, don't get too wrapped up in eating that ice cream," she said.

Usagi just ignored the warning, for when she was engrossed in her favorites, it took attention grabbing incidents to make her take notice of what she was being told. She stopped eating for a moment, since she thought she spotted Rei standing in the corner. "What is Rei up to now?" she questioned aloud.

"It appears she is waiting for someone," answered Luna.

'_Hmm. I'd better keep an eye on her.' _ She thought it seemed weird that Rei had agreed with her earlier and suspected she had ulterior motives behind it. After all, she had never agreed with her on such a subject before.

* * *

Fortunately for Rei, Mamoru did show up, and just her luck, he was heading in her direction. _'The Shinto gods must be on my side today.' _ She realized this was her cue. When he came within a close enough distance, she ran to him, intending to carry out the scheme she concocted in her head. Sadly, it was easier said than done. Her timing was off and this made her trip instead of falling into Mamoru's arms like she planned. He stepped on her head by mistake. She groaned in pain.

"Oh I'm so sorry," said Mamoru, realizing what he had done."Are you all right?"

Rei felt so embarrassed for being so much clumsier than she bargained for. She wondered if she had been spending too much time with Usagi, for she seemed to be picking up the blonde's mannerisms. She got back up. "Yes I am. No need to be sorry. I am sorry for putting you in such a position."

"It's all right." The raven haired young man started to walk away.

Panic filled Rei as she realized Mamoru was about to leave and she would lose her chance to get to know him. Knowing she could still catch up with him if she made haste, she ran after him. "Mamoru, wait!"

He stopped in his tracks."Is there something wrong? I don't want to cut this short, but I'm sort of in a hurry."

"Can't you spare a little while? I was thinking we could get a milkshake. I just want to get to know you better."

That idea sounded good to him. He certainly wanted to get to know Rei, since it seemed like they had some sort of chemistry going back when they first met at the amusement park. But now was not the best time. "I'm supposed to be meeting someone."

Rei wasn't going to give up that easily. "In that case, we can do take out."

Mamoru could see how eager the girl was and decided his little meeting with his friend was not that important after all. "Why not? I can always meet the person later."

Rei then knew the answer was yes and she was very happy. "Great!" _'He's such a nice person. Usagi was wrong to judge him the way she did and I will prove that to her.' _ She grabbed Mamoru by the arm and led him to Café Amigo. She leaned on his shoulder for good measure.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Usagi was watching. It was bad enough for her that Mamoru had shown up again, but seeing him and Rei together was even more sickening. "Ugh! What does she think she's doing, hanging all over him? There is no time for this!"

Luna sighed. "Usagi, that is not for you to decide."

"I'm only showing concern for Rei. You know how she's always ragging on me for goofing off but here she is doing the same thing! Let's follow her to make sure she doesn't get to have _too _much fun." She ran after the pair.

Luna shook her head. "This is hopeless." She sighed again, and followed the blonde.

* * *

Rei and Mamoru were at the café spending some time together. They had ordered a large chocolate milkshake to share, but Rei was too busy thinking about her "crush" to take more than a couple of small sips. She could hardly believe it. Ever since she had met him at the theme park she had wanted to get to know him and now here he was, sitting across from her. She felt so flustered and butterflies were in her stomach. She hoped she wouldn't do something to embarrass herself this time.

"So Mamoru, do you have someone you love?" she asked.

Mamoru considered this for a moment. "No, not right now," he answered.

Rei was so ecstatic to hear that, since it meant he was available. She didn't want him to know how desperate she was to have him. "Neither do I. I am saving myself for the one who is just right for me."

"And one day you _will_ find that special person."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Awwww." She didn't want to tell him he was the one she was saving herself for. She was just getting to know him and she hated to risk scaring him away.

* * *

Usagi and Luna were right outside the café, watching. Usagi wanted to spew chunks at how closer Mamoru and Rei seemed to be getting to each other. And they appeared to be so deep in discussion. She hated not having a clue what they were talking about.

"Those two look like they can't stop yapping," she commented. "They had better not be bashing my hairstyle."

Luna, who never liked the idea of the moon senshi spying, replied, "Well there is nothing you can do about it."

"What do you mean? Sure I can. And I know just the way, too." She gave a sly grin and pulled out her Luna Pen. She would use it to change her hairstyle.

Luna realized what Usagi had in mind and could not allow it again. "Usagi, put that away!"

"But why?" whined the blonde.

"You know you're only supposed to use the pen for sailor business!"

"I know, but couldn't I use it for non-sailor business just this once?" She didn't feel like running all the way home just to take her hair out of the pigtails and comb it down. She was afraid she would miss something worth sticking around for.

"Hi there, Usagi. How are things?" greeted a very familiar voice. One she was never very thrilled to hear. The geekiest boy in her class. She gazed up only to see it _was _him. She wondered what he wanted this time.

"Just peachy, if you must know." Generally she would tell him to get lost, but as crazy as it sounded, she was actually glad to see him. Of course, she wasn't going to let him know that. Especially since her reason was a bit selfish.

"Say Umino? Do you have enough money for both of us?" she hesitantly asked.

"I think so. Why do you ask?"

"Why don't we share a milkshake?"

Umino's eyes lit up. It looked like a friendship was beginning to form between him and Usagi. He was actually hoping they would be more than friends, so he was a little disappointed. But it would be better than the treatment he had received from her in the past, and he was grateful to her for at least treating him with respect. "Really? Can we get vanilla with prunes?"

Ordinarily the young teen didn't find that very appetizing but she realized this was also her chance to properly repay him for being kind enough to give her one of the tickets for the "cruise". So she humored him by responding, "Sure! Whatever you want. It's your money."

"Great!"

Luna had a bad feeling as she watched the two teens enter the café. She had an idea why Usagi asked Umino to treat her to the milkshake. Considering the blonde's feelings toward him, she would never make such a request of him unless she had an ulterior motive. She thought it was impolite of Usagi to spy on Rei and Mamoru. She decided to see what Ami was doing.

* * *

Mamoru and Rei finished their milkshake and were preparing to leave the café. Rei hoped Mamoru didn't have to leave yet, as there were a few other things she wanted to do with him. She didn't want the date to end so soon. So far, she enjoyed spending time with him, even though she was the one who did most of the talking.

"Mamoru? Do you want to rent a rowboat and sail across the lake with me?" she asked.

The raven haired young man smiled. "Sure. That would be very nice." Even though he hadn't known her for very long, he took a liking to her.

"Great!" Rei grabbed him by the hand and led him out of the snack bar.

Usagi and Umino were seated at a nearby booth which faced forwards. Usagi heard footsteps walking out of the café. She suspected it was her friend and Mamoru leaving. "Rats! I can't believe it! They're leaving and I didn't even get to hear what they said! We should have sat at a booth right next to theirs!" The blonde sounded like she was going to have a meltdown.

Umino knew exactly how to calm her down. "Never mind that, Usagi-san. Let's just enjoy the milkshake." He took a sip of the milkshake, savoring its flavor.

Usagi calmed herself a bit. "Oh right." She desperately hoped the milkshake would not be as unappealing as it sounded. She cautiously took a sip, and made an exaggerated icky noise. It wasn't quite as bad as she thought it would be, but she still preferred sticking to her chocolate flavored ones. She wished she hadn't spent the last bit of her money.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nephrite and his trio of youma were monitoring Kunitachi's energy level. The old man's energy was increasing nicely and it wouldn't be too long before it climaxed to its highest point so Nephrite could seize it. And this time he would make sure to do his job right. He would see to it those senshi would not escape alive this time.

Ruby was impressed when she saw the gardener chewing out his boss for the twisted plan to destroy the park. He turned out to be the perfect pawn to teach the humans a lesson about the boons of nature after all. "Well well, this old man is ruthless for a change. I thought I was going to have to use force. Once again, you're a genius, Master Nephrite."

As much as the star shitennou enjoyed the praise his youma constantly gave him, he didn't want her to think they had won yet. He wouldn't be victorious until he rid the planet of the meddling senshi, which he was sure he would do this time. After all, the scheme was even better than the first one."Do not celebrate just yet. We still have a way to go before achieving our victory."

Ruby felt a bit sheepish which almost never happened. "Of course, sir. Forgive me if I have forgotten my place."

"No you haven't." In fact he thought she acted like himself sometimes. He always knew he possibly met his match when it came to cockiness.

The silence was making Ruby feel a bit uncomfortable. She conjured another energy draining crystal ball and handed it to her master."As you may have guessed I have more than enough for this mission. One to use for each victim."

The twin youma thought that was an excellent strategy on Ruby's part even though chances were their master wouldn't need all of them.

* * *

Kunitachi's boss' heart was unchanged by the little "tirade." As far as he was concerned, the old man was just all talk since he was not the one who owned the park.

"Your anger won't do any good, so quit being difficult! The park's going to be eliminated and that's final! The building will be beautiful and I will see to it that you get employment. You would make a wonderful janitor."

"Hmph!" was all Kunitachi would reply. His employer's callousness was making him angrier. At least he knew there were people who cared, and they gave him the strength to assertively express his anger. He would make sure his boss paid dearly for disrespecting nature.

The boss left the office to have a smoke outside. He lit the cigarette and proceeded to smoke it. As he gazed around the park, all he felt was contempt. He was so sick of preserving all of the plants and flowers in it. _'Once this park is destroyed, it'll be goodbye and good riddance.'_ After he was through smoking, he threw it onto the ground, unaware that some squirrels were nearby. Their eyes proceeded to glow bright crimson and they also had the look of fierce anger. When the man started to walk away, the rodents ferociously pounced on him and proceeded to bite him. He was so surprised that he nearly had a heart attack.

"Aaaah! Someone help me!" he screamed, running as fast as he could.

Ami happened to be in the garden with Luna draped over her shoulder. She was enjoying the beauty and tranquility as much as she could, just as Kunitachi had advised her to do. She was dumbstruck by what she saw. "What on earth….?" She knew squirrels could be dangerous creatures when provoked, but they never behaved this way before. Something fishy was going on because she also thought she sensed an evil aura around them.

The man continued screaming and running. "Get off of me you rodents! Someone help me!"

Luna was also surprised by the squirrels' behavior. "I believe this is a plot of the Dark Kingdom."

Ami had come to that same conclusion and she didn't need her items to prove it. "I'm afraid you're right."

"We'd better alert Usagi and Rei so we can investigate this."

"Let's just hope we won't find them too late."

* * *

Mamoru and the senshi of fire were enjoying their time out on the lake. Rei felt like her dream was a reality. She didn't want the moment to end, ever. She knew sadly she would not get to do this with Mamoru again. Not in that particular park.

"Oh Mamoru...this lake is so beautiful," she wistfully told him.

"It certainly is," the young man agreed.

"But it won't be here for long. Soon the park owner will fill the lake with concrete and this park will be torn down and turned into an office building."

Mamoru wasn't happy to hear that news at all. "That's terrible."

"I know." The raven haired teen girl gave a sad sigh. She wished she could do something to stop it, but if they wouldn't listen to a grown-up who was much older, they definitely wouldn't listen to a teenager. Plus she was betting once the men made up their minds, it was final. Oh well. All she could do was enjoy the park for the brief amount of time it would still be around. Spending time with Mamoru helped to take her mind off it. "Do you want to look at the flowers after this?"

"Sure. I would especially like to see the rose garden before it is destroyed."

"Sounds like a plan." _'Wait a second…Tuxedo Kamen likes roses too.'_ This made her suspicions of Mamoru being Tuxedo Kamen stronger. The parallels between the two were too strong to just be a mere coincidence.

Usagi and Umino had decided to take a walk in the woods after they were done sharing the milkshake. All the way to the park Umino kept trying to woo the blonde by making flirtatious comments, but she wasn't interested. She was beginning to regret asking him to do this with her, but she remembered why she was bothering to spend time alone with him and put up with his antics. All she wanted to do was see what else Rei's date with Mamoru involved. From what she saw, they were getting a little too close for comfort.

"If those two kiss, I swear I'm gonna hurl!" She was feeling queasier than she was before.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I know the perfect thing we can do while we're in the woods. I must show my love to you by means of a kiss." He puckered his lips.

Now Umino was just beginning to scare her. She rolled her eyes. "I don't think so. I'm not desperate." She left before he could do anything else.

* * *

Usagi only got as far as the garden when she saw Ami and Luna coming towards her. It was so nice to be away from the nerd for a change and see someone whose company she actually enjoyed.

"Hey there, Usagi," she called.

"Hiya, Ami-chan! I am so glad to see you. Umino is so creepy."

"Oh Usagi. You really should treat that young man with more respect," groaned Luna. She never understood why the young girl was so annoyed by Umino.

"Listen Usagi, did you see any of the animals behaving strangely?" asked the blue haired teen.

"No...what do you mean?"

Ami was about to explain about the squirrels pouncing on one of the workers and attacking him when all of a sudden she was interrupted by a very gruff voice asking what she was doing. She glanced up. It was her friend Kunitachi!

"No one's allowed in my park! " he continued to bark. "I'm going to teach you foolish humans about the boons of nature! And you will learn that lesson the hard way!"

Ami was speechless. This did not sound like her dear friend at all. So the Dark Kingdom _was_ behind this. Especially after she saw his eyes flashing.

Nephrite knew it was time. "All right Petasos, unleash your fury!" Crystal ball in hand, he made himself invisible as he teleported to the site and collected the vast amount of energy. He disappeared, admiring the energy he just gathered. Seeing as how it was the human emotion of anger, he was sure it would greatly increase the power of Queen Metallia. He just hoped Petasos wouldn't fail him. She was a bit stronger than Tesuni and he thought she was quite capable of defeating the senshi.

* * *

Kunitachi collapsed from the loss of energy, and his hair turned snow white. His age was showing on him and he looked lifeless. A plant like humanoid youma arose from his hat, which had fallen off. This youma had purple skin, green hair made of weeds and elf like ears. She gave a shrill cackle.

Ami was panicked when she saw Kunitachi looking so lifeless. Given his age, he would die if he stayed in such a condition for too long. "Oh no! Mr. Kunitachi!"

"Forget about that pathetic old fool!" said the youma in her squeaky voice. "His life will be over soon." With a war cry, she launched a barrage of birds at the teen girls.

First it was possessed squirrels, now possessed birds. This just couldn't go on, plus Ami had to save Kunitachi. "I won't let you kill him!" She hid behind some bushes and transformed.

For once Usagi didn't have to be told to transform. She wanted to stop this madness just as badly as her friend did. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

* * *

Rei and Mamoru's boat ride was going nicely until Mamoru started to feel sharp piercing pains in his head—the pain he always felt when Sailor Moon was in some type of danger. He clutched at his head.

Rei didn't know anything about this. She became worried when she saw he appeared to be in distress. "What's the matter? Are you feeling sick?"

"It's nothing."

"Well…if you say so."

All of a sudden some birds flew at the couple with such force that the boat capsized, throwing both of them off and into the river.

Both of them were shaken by what just happened. "Mamoru? Are you all right?" asked Rei.

"I am more worried about you. I don't understand, nature used to be such a beautiful thing but now it seems to have turned against us."

"It sure seems that way." The raven-haired girl carefully sat up and saw a blanket of darkness. She had suspected something fishy was going on when the birds tipped over the rowboat since they would never do that under normal circumstances. When she saw the darkness, she _knew_ something was amiss. Plus she thought she sensed evil around those birds. "I hate to cut this date short but there is something important I have to do. I will be back as soon as I can."

* * *

Petasos smirked evilly. So these were the nosy senshi her master mentioned. They looked like such weak little girls she got the impression crushing them would be a piece of cake. "You wimpy senshi don't stand a chance against the power of nature!" She manipulated more animals, butterflies and squirrels this time. The squirrels attacked Luna whilst the butterflies went after Mercury and Moon. The two girls screamed loudly. It was so upsetting seeing such wonderful creatures act so viciously. They had to return them to normal, and the only way to do that was to defeat this youma.

Petasos laughed as she listened to the girls' cries of pain. It was music to her ears. They've made a grave mistake challenging her. Luna had a hard time with the squirrels. She struggled to break free from their vice-like grip, but they wouldn't budge.

The senshi of ice decided to try something. "Shabon Spray!" The fog was enough to pry the butterflies off of her and Moon as well as confuse Petasos.

"What have you done to Mr. Kunitachi?" Mercury demanded to know.

Usagi added, "And why are the animals going berserk?"

"Why? To teach you a lesson the hard way! Pollen Power!" The weed- like monster thrust out a flower. It opened and a mass of bright green weeds wound around Moon.

"Ah what is this? I can't move my arms!" she wailed. She felt like such a moron for not moving out of the way.

Petasos continued her assault. "Your turn!" This time she extended her vine-like hair and wrapped it around Mercury, entangling her. She screeched and tried to break free, but it was futile.

"Mercury! No!" She so badly wanted to save Mercury since she knew just the way to do it—her moon tiara. Problem was she was tied up as well. She wondered if Luna got the squirrels to release her yet. She was the only one who could help at all.

"Luna, if you're okay now, we need your help and fast!" Sadly, the squirrels still had a hold on Luna and she looked as if she was about to lose consciousness.

Petasos just laughed at the moon senshi. "No one can save you now! It's all over for you!"

Mercury was still trying to break free even though she knew it was hopeless. She glanced at her elderly friend. He was becoming paler by the second. "Oh no! Mr. Kunitachi won't last much longer! But I can't help him like this!" She was forced to concede there were only two people who could help her and Sailor Moon. She could only hope either of them would arrive soon.

Well it appeared both girls were in luck, and Luna, too. A fireball swirled towards both of them and broke the weeds in half. Sailor Mars had arrived. It did free them, but they still felt the effect of the attack.

The senshi of the moon dramatically dropped to the floor and rolled around in an attempt to fan the flames.

Mars appeared and landed on her feet with precision. "Are you all right?"

Moon had to admit, she would not have been free had it not been for Mars, but she was very sore about nearly being burned to a charred cinder. "I am just super, thanks to you!" she answered sarcastically. "Were you trying to kill me or something?"

The fire senshi was a bit exasperated with Moon's ingratitude. "Can't you say thank you for a change?"

Moon was about to snap back, but Mercury shook her head as if to say there was no time for arguing. Moon and Mars seemed to understand what she said.

"Let's dispose of this overgrown weed!" said Mars. She glared at Petasos. "I am the sailor senshi of flame and passion, Sailor Mars!"

"I am the sailor senshi of water and wisdom, Sailor Mercury!" announced the ice senshi.

"In the name of Mars and Mercury, we will punish you!"

Sailor Moon couldn't believe how hasty her friends were being. That was really painful. "Hey! We're supposed to be a team!" she whined.

Petasos was annoyed by the interruption, but on the other hand she thought she could use it to her advantage. After all, her master would be pleased if she got rid of all of them. "If you pathetic senshi think you can defeat me, you're more foolish than I thought! Your powers are positively miniscule!" She conjured another flower and prepared to bind all three girls with her deadly vines, but before she could unleash her attack, a petal from a red rose hit her in the head. It took her by surprise and she shrieked loudly.

Sailor Moon was ecstatic when she saw those petals, for it meant Tuxedo Kamen had arrived. He always helped her overcome her doubts when she thought she was a goner.

"Believe in your strength, Sailor Moon and you can defeat her! You must never lose hope," he said.

The moon senshi didn't waste any time. She took off her tiara and threw it at Petasos. "Moon Tiara Action!"

"Aaaaah!" screeched the plant-like youma as the tiara sliced her in two. Within minutes she was reduced to ashes.

"If you girls have faith in yourselves and in your powers, you can defeat your foes, no matter how strong they are. Never forget that. Farewell for now." With a flick of his cape, Tuxedo Kamen left.

Sailor Moon was starry-eyed as she watched him go. "Oh, I wish I can have him as my soul mate," she said, red hearts popping out of her eyes.

"You guys! We haven't exactly won!" said Mercury.

Moon wondered what she was talking about, for she had just turned the youma into moon dust. Was there something else they were supposed to do?

"What do you mean, we haven't won?" questioned Mars. "The monster is gone."

"That may be, but even though the animals are back to normal, Mr. Kunitachi isn't."

Moon looked to see what Mercury meant, and saw that the old man's hair was still white even though it was originally black before. And he showed no signs of regaining consciousness either. "You're right! But how can that be? Defeating the monster should have returned his energy."

"I agree completely. But as you may have noticed, this isn't the first time it has happened. Remember Rui's energy had not returned immediately and she had to be hospitalized."

"I remember." The blonde senshi was glad Rui was all right now. She wasn't sure if the old gardener would be, though...unless he got help somehow.

Mars had been quiet for a bit because she didn't know what to make of this. But now she was steaming. This was the second person whose energy had been sucked dry. And she especially felt helpless because she didn't know why it had not been reversed following the destruction of Petasos. "When I get my hands on whoever did this, I'm going to deal with them in the most painful way."

"Now now Mars, I understand your anger, but revenge will not get us anywhere," said Mercury. "We do need to get to the bottom of this, but the most important thing right now is to help Mr. Kunitachi. And we have to do it quickly. He will die if he stays like this."

"I suppose you're right," Mars reluctantly admitted. It was hard for her to control her anger.

"So how do we help him?" asked Moon.

Mercury had thought of one possible way. It was a bit risky and dangerous, but it was the only quick way to help. "I'll give him some of my life energy."

"Oh well in that case, count me in," said the ebony haired senshi.

"Me too," said Moon. The three senshi wandered over to the elderly man and stooped down next to him. Mercury and Mars rested their hands on his shoulders, one on each, whereas Mercury rested her hands on his back. Energy flowed from all three girls into him. While doing this, they desperately hoped it would help.

The energy transfusion stopped when the senshi felt severely weakened. Much to their relief, Mr. Kunitachi started stirring and color slowly returned to his hair and skin. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked hoarsely.

The ice senshi wasn't sure how to explain what had happened to him. "Never mind. You are safe now, and that's what matters."

* * *

Miki was extremely displeased that her master's scheme hadn't worked. The senshi may have proved to be worthy adversaries, but their powers were still puny in comparison to the Dark Kingdom. The senshi being so persistent could get irritating very quickly. Not to mention how Beryl would react.

"Good grief, what will it take to dispose of those annoying girlie girls?" she wondered aloud. She despised the thought of her master being humiliated by young girls, and hearing Beryl's lectures even more.

"Not to worry. It won't be long before they are obliterated forever." As frustrating as the failure was, Nephrite was still confident he could defeat the senshi. Their luck would run out sooner or later. Obviously he would have to take his game up even more notches but he was determined to find that way, even if it meant confronting his foes personally. Not that he was afraid to, given his superior skills.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

During home economics class one day, Miss Akiyama had drawn a piece of fabric on the chalkboard. She proceeded to explain step by step how to make darts in the fabric and how to make an article of clothing out of it. She sounded as if she were drained and in a daze. She was not aware of it, but many of her students had noticed how differently she sounded. Usagi had fallen asleep as a result of her boredom. This was unusual because Home Economics was her favorite course and one of the only classes she actually didn't sleep in its entirety.

But not that day. This was like Math and English to her. She proceeded to daydream about her favorite goodies. "Another chocolate parfait, please," she moaned sleepily.

Naru found the class to be boring as well but not to the point where it would put her to sleep. She was wondering if the sensei was unwell and that was why she had a hard time focusing. "Miss Akiyama, are you feeling all right?" she asked.

"Oh I'm just fine, Naru." Her cheeks were slightly flushed. Naru wasn't sure if she believed her.

As much as the students liked Miss Akiyama, they were glad when her class ended. It was also the end of another school day, which made Usagi very happy. She and Naru decided to stop at a nearby ice cream parlor before going home. The two girls bought their ice cream cones and sat at a table outside of the parlor.

* * *

"Home Ec was so boring today," said Usagi. "Don't you think so?"

"Uh-huh. I wonder what's wrong with Miss Akiyama. She is usually so enthusiastic about sewing." She was about to start eating her ice cream when she was interrupted by Umino popping up between her and Usagi, asking," Want to hear today's gossip?"

Usagi was so startled she nearly dropped her ice cream cone. Luckily, she didn't. "Umino Gurio, why do you always show up unexpectedly?!" the girls yelled in unison.

And Usagi added, "Just be glad you didn't make me spill my ice cream, Buster!" She proceeded to devour the frozen treat.

Umino ignored the annoyance the two girls showed him. This time he was sure they would want to hear this news he had for them. "I have big news. I know what's behind Miss Akiyama's daze. You see, she is still single at the age of 34, but that will change soon. All her adulthood she had been waiting for the right man, and she wants to be able to afford the nicest fabric for a wedding dress she designed."

_*Flashback of proposal*_

_A petite middle-aged man with a receding hairline nervously approached Miss Akiyama, holding out a bouquet of roses. He had been dating her for quite some time and desperately wanted to take it to the next level so they would be in a more committed relationship. _

"_Higure-san, I know I am a lowly business man with no savings and I cannot give you a very big wedding or reception, but would you do the honor of marrying me?" He squirmed, hoping she wouldn't reject his offer._

_Although he wasn't her ideal man, at least he reminded her of what was truly important. And she realized her feelings toward him were mutual. "Oh of course I'll marry you." She took the bouquet from him and he gave a happy sigh. He was so relieved, it took every ounce of courage he had inside him to say those words._

_*Flashback Ends*_

"Isn't that great news?" asked Umino. "That's what I call true love."

Naru realized this must be why Miss Akiyama was in such a dream-like state. She would be that way too if she were in her situation. "I wish her all the best of luck." The red head noted her ice cream was beginning to melt, so she proceeded to eat it.

Usagi was happy for her teacher, but the goals didn't sound like her cup of tea. "Yes well, I plan to get married to my Mr. Right before I'm 25, and my wedding will be fancy!" She raised her ice cream cone for emphasis.

* * *

Miss Akiyama was at the fabric shop, looking at all the different pieces of cloth. So far, she didn't find any that was worth using to create a wedding dress. She was becoming a bit frustrated.

'_Oh dear…time is running out and I still haven't anything. I suspect all the beautiful ones are sold out. I should have bought it when I first accepted the proposal. I may have to settle for something simple, which I really don't want to do for such a special occasion.'_

The teacher wondered if she should check an upscale fabric store. After all she longed for something fancy so she was sure such a store would have something she liked. The question was would she be able to afford it.

"Higure-san?" said a familiar voice. It was Usagi's homeroom teacher, Miss Haruna.

Miss Akiyama wasn't sure what her friend was doing there, but she wasn't complaining. "Hello Sakurada-san. What brings you here?"

"Oh, just to see how you are. How come you didn't tell me you were set to wed?" Miss Haruna looked slightly hurt.

"Oh, I was going to announce it as a surprise." She couldn't help but wonder how Miss Haruna knew of her engagement.

"All right. Did you find a fabric you like?"

"No I haven't." She looked very dejected. "I think I will just get something simple."

"Come on! This is the most special occasion of your life! I am sure there is nice fabric you can afford. You can't give up your search so easily," said Miss Haruna, giving Higure a look.

"In that case, will you help me?"

"Of course I will."

"Oh thank you very much."

"The pleasure is all mine. Who says we even have to shop here? We can also check Cloth Azabu Juuban. I'm sure you'll find something in there."

That was true, but she had never been at Cloth Azabu before. She might know her way around as well as she knew Azabu Juuban Dressmaker.

Miss Haruna led her away from the store before she could say anything. Unbeknownst to the two women, there was a red Ferrari parked outside the shop. It was Nephrite, who had just come from another shopping spree. When he saw the teacher, he felt a strong force from her and sensed that her energy potential was very great. He left to consult the stars about this so she would be confirmed as the next target.

* * *

(inside planetarium)

Yukari was in the planetarium, stargazing. She and the other youma had begun to do that on their own, and would do so whenever they had nothing to do. Their master had taught them about all the different constellations in their spare time, until they knew enough. She had decided to take a break from training with her comrades. She was waiting for her master to return from his shopping trip. She had something important to ask him. She knew he would probably use the power of the stars to find his next target and she would have to wait a little while, but that was okay.

She did not have to wait for one more minute. He showed up that very instant.

"Stars know everything. I seek your guidance for my new victim. The star Vega weeps because she cannot cross the Milky Way to see her soul mate. She shines her light on the school teacher Higure Akiyama, who is wasting valuable energy planning her wedding, precious energy that can be fed to the Great Leader. It'll be mine for the taking, and I will also lure in those bothersome sailor senshi." He certainly hoped this would work. Having the senshi constantly thwart his schemes could get old very quickly. Even though Beryl had been pretty gracious towards him so far as a result of the fact that he succeeded in gathering the energy, he was sure her grace would not last much longer.

Seeing the image of Miss Akiyama in the shop with Miss Haruna, Yukari was on to Nephrite's strategy, and she thought she could help. It was not much, but she wouldn't have to let him do all the work. He was about to leave. She realized this was her chance.

"Excuse me Master Nephrite," she said, bowing politely. He turned around, enough to face her. He wondered what was on her mind.

"You intend to use a possessed piece of fabric to drain this human's energy, am I correct?"

The star shitennou gave a small smile…his minion was so intuitive. "You are right."

"I think I will be able to help you there somewhat."

"Oh? And which way is that?"

"Well I can purchase the fabric. I am sure I can find something suitable." Plus she was secretly curious about what the humans used for their wedding dresses, though she wouldn't tell her master that.

Nephrite thought her offer would be a big help. Not only because it would be safe for her to do, but he had his pride to worry about. Even if it was a part of his mission, he would feel strange in a women's store. He took out some yen bills and handed them to his youma.

"I thank you, my master," she said, bowing again. "I won't be gone long." She placed the money in one of the pockets of her mini-dress and teleported to the fabric shop.

* * *

When Yukari saw all of the pieces of cloth, she was in awe. Not only by how beautiful the pieces of cloth were, but there were also a huge plethora of colors. White, cream, bright pink, lavender, pale blue….

'_Wow, who knew these things called wedding dresses can be so many different colors…with so many different possibilities, how will I know which one to choose?' _

She knew she'd better make haste and make up her mind. She didn't have all day. And who knew what could happen.

Just then an elderly woman came over to her. "Hello, Miss. Do you need any assistance?"

Yukari was startled by how unexpectedly the old lady approached her, though she didn't show it. She found the woman to be creepy-looking. She was actually tempted to accept this human's help as it would save time, but she didn't want to risk getting to close to her. Her master wouldn't be pleased if she got distracted.

"That's very kind of you, but I am sure I can manage on my own," she said. Hopefully the woman would take the hint.

Thankfully, she did. "Well all right. You know where to find me if you do need help." She left to assist someone else.

'_Whoa…that was odd,' _the youma thought to herself. She went back to looking at the different pieces of fabric. Now that she took the time to really look through them, she decided she wasn't very impressed. She considered some to be too plain and not worth the money she was given. Some were attractive enough, but they didn't seem to be just right. She was looking for a piece of fabric that was hard to come by. Like…

There was a lavender colored fabric that caught her eye. It wasn't plain or overly ostentatious. Not to mention it was possibly her new favorite color. She took it off the shelf.

For a moment she was lost in a daydream and tempted to wrap the cloth around her shoulders to see how it would look on her. She thought maybe she could make a wedding dress someday. She woke up from her little fantasy and mentally chided herself for having such childish dreams. She went to pay for the fabric. Her job in the shop was done. _'Master Nephrite will be very pleased.'_

* * *

Usagi was walking home, and passed Juuban Hall on the way. She saw a multitude of people gathered around a middle-aged man and decided to stop and see what the commotion was all about. She went a little bit closer and saw that a wedding ceremony was taking place.

'_Oh, that girl is so lucky. Her dream is coming true for her,' _thought the blonde. She was a little jealous about the fact that it wasn't her out there getting married. She couldn't wait until she was old enough.

The wedding was interrupted by two men bringing a large sign and placing it down. Usagi moved close enough so she see what it said. It read: _BRIDES AND GROOMS_ _TO BE_ _ENTER THE WEDDING CONTEST TODAY! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SEW A WEDDING DRESS. THE CONTESTANT WITH THE BEST LOOKING WEDDING DRESS WILL WIN A TRIP TO HAWAII!'_

Usagi gave an excited squeal, not caring if anyone heard her or not. "Hawaii has got to be the perfect place for a honeymoon! It'll be so romantic." She drifted off into a daze.

_*Daydream begins*_

_Usagi had just gotten married, and she was dancing with Motoki and Tuxedo Kamen—they had been her crushes for many years and now her dream had just become a reality. _

"_Oh I feel like the luckiest girl in the world to be loved by two men I have loved for years. I never thought it would happen. You guys are my only kings."_

_*Daydream ends*_

The dream felt almost _too_ real for Usagi. When she woke up she was so disappointed. "I knew it was too good to be true. Neither of them have an idea how much I love them and I can only choose one anyway." She couldn't think of that for long because she had heard Rei's voice, yelling at the minister.

"It's not fair to limit your contest just for people getting married. It should be for anyone who knows how to sew!"

The gentleman looked at Rei and noted her displeased expression. He thought she had forgotten her place just a bit, but decided now wasn't the best time to tell her that. She did have a valid point after all."It does not have to be very soon, Miss. As long as you plan to get married at Juuban Hall someday, you are welcome to enter, even if it is many years from now."

This made Rei very happy and excited. "Hooray! I'm signing up!" _'I just hope I find the man I love who will return my love...whenever that'll be.' _ She bumped into Usagi. "Oh Usagi, what brings you here?"

Usagi wasn't very happy to see her. "I would ask you the same question."

Rei, on the other hand, was actually pleased to see Usagi. She did not know how to sew, but she had an idea of how she could do a nice wedding dress anyway. "Hey, your mom is a housewife, isn't she?"

The blonde thought Rei was being a bit _too_ inquisitive. "Yeah. What's it to ya?"

The raven haired teen gave her friend an amused look.

Usagi didn't trust that look at all. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

Rei didn't answer her. Instead, she grabbed Usagi by the arm and pulled her away from the chapel, ignoring the girl's protests.

Miss Akiyama stopped by and noticed the sign. She thought about entering the contest and surprising her fiancé with a trip to Hawaii for their honeymoon, as he happened to love the place. But she would need a piece of cloth to make a dress first. She hoped she would find one in the store Miss Haruna showed her.

* * *

Rei was seated in the living room at the Tsukino residence. It had only been a few minutes, but the fire senshi felt comfy there already. The house looked really nice, from what she saw. She thought Mrs. Tsukino did a wonderful job taking care of it. And she especially liked the warm and friendly manner Usagi's mom greeted her.

"It's so nice to meet you, Rei," said Ikuko.

"Likewise. Usagi is lucky to have a mom like you. You're so kind."

"Why thank you. So tell me how you and my daughter met. I can't seem to remember about that."

"We met at my grandpa's shrine. I go to a different school from her, that's why you've never seen me around."

"Oh I see." Miss Tsukino suddenly remembered she never offered her guest anything to eat and felt very ill-mannered. She excused herself and went to the kitchen. She took out a plate and placed the last piece of short-cake on it. She brought it out to Rei.

Usagi thought that was unfair. She had planned to have a piece of the cake as an afternoon snack. "Hey Mom, that's my piece of cake!" she protested.

"Usagi!" Ikuko scolded. She thought her daughter really needed to learn to be more altruistic. "Don't listen to her. She is impossible at times. Go ahead."

"So I see. Thank you so much." She took the plate from the blue haired woman and took a bite of the pastry. She thought it was very scrumptious.

Luna noted Usagi's grumpy look. "Usagi, why are you in such a strange mood?"

"I don't trust her at all," Usagi answered, almost snarling.

"This cake is really delicious!" the ebony-haired teen raved. "You're so great at baking; you should open your own bakery."

Ikuko was speechless and flattered at the same time. She never had anyone shower her with compliments like this. Rei was such a delight. "Do you mean that?"

Usagi, who was still sore about her cake being given away, snippily pointed out, "The cake is store-bought, you numbskull!"

Ikuko, appalled by her daughter's manners, smacked Usagi in the head.

"Oww! Mom!" she whined, rubbing her head.

Mrs. Tsukino decided to ignore her and just give her a good talking-to later. "What were you saying, Rei?" For no reason at all, she started to chuckle.

Rei didn't notice this though. "Well, I need to ask for a favor. I am entering a contest where you have to sew a wedding dress. I was wondering since you are a housewife, can you help me?"

"Sewing, you say?" asked Mrs. Tsukino through her laughter. She was laughing too hard to say she didn't know how to sew.

By now Usagi had forgotten about the cake and she joined in her mother's laughter. Now she knew why Rei was so hyped up to meet her mom. She thought it served her right when her mom told her the truth.

For a moment, Rei was confused. Why were Usagi and her mom laughing at her? Then she realized this must mean Mrs. Tsukino did not do needlework otherwise she wouldn't be laughing. "I'll take your response as a no. Thanks anyway." She never felt so embarrassed in her life. She rested the plate down and stormed off. Usagi went after her.

"Thanks for letting me come over, even though you're the worst friend ever! How come you didn't tell me your mom couldn't sew beforehand? Then I would not have made such a fool of myself!"

Usagi looked sheepish at first. "I forgot. But then it serves you right for bulldozing the competition, you brat!"

Rei turned around, blew her a raspberry and stomped off.

"Right back at you!"

Luna groaned. Watching the two girls argue was so tiresome. She really wished they would stop it. "Good grief. If you spent a tenth of your energy doing your responsibilities, you would accomplish things more easily."

But Usagi didn't want to hear it. She decided to go over to her friend Ami's house. Ami was good at practically everything she tried, and was averaging an A in Home Economics. Surely she would be able to help. There was no way she would allow Rei to have the prize she wanted.

* * *

Over at Ami's house, Usagi told her the whole story. This was her first time hearing of the contest but she didn't understand why Usagi was so upset. School was hard enough for her when she attended every day so she really didn't think she should miss that much school.

"You really want to win the prize that badly?" she asked Usagi.

"Well of course! Wouldn't you like to be married and spend your honeymoon in a relaxing place with the man you love?"

Ami never really thought of such a dream before, but it wasn't her first priority. "Well, not particularly. What I really want is to be educated enough to be a good doctor, just like my mother."

That wasn't what Usagi expected to hear. "You've got to be kidding me! That's every girl's dream! There's more to life than your career, you know." She began to get scared, thinking maybe this meant her friend wouldn't help her after all. She began to beg nervously. "In spite of that, will you help me?"

The senshi of ice sighed. She could see her friend was desperate. "All right, I'll help you out," she caved in.

"Yay! " The moon senshi proceeded to gloat about how she would show Rei. But much to her dismay, Ami placed a stack of books in front of her.

"There you go! You will have to learn the basics in these books before I can give you any actual sewing lessons."

Usagi gave a sad sigh. She was beginning to think she had come to the wrong person. "Ami, you're something else."

* * *

Miss Akiyama had gone to Cloth Azabu Juuban with Miss Haruna to look for the fabric for her wedding dress. Miss H. had told her to wait outside and leave everything to her. Higure was glad to do that, as she trusted Miss Haruna on this. But so far it didn't look like she was making any progress, as the scene at the shop was chaotic. She could hear people arguing over the different pieces of cloth. All of a sudden, she saw a red Ferrari pull up and stop in front of the store, a few feet behind her. It was Nephrite, coming with the piece of cloth his youma had purchased. He had to say, she really knew how to shop and had great taste in clothing.

The home ec teacher didn't pay much attention though. She could hear her friend saying, "I'm purchasing this piece!", and a man yelling, "No! It's mine!"

Miss Akiyama gave a frustrated sigh. "All that hostility just for a piece of fabric...at this rate I will never be able to make my dress in time for the deadline in this contest." She thought they ought to be ashamed of themselves, since they were adults after all. Just when she was contemplating leaving, a lavender piece of cloth was tossed in front of her. She picked it up, assuming it was for her. "Where did this come from..?" she wondered, examining the fabric.

"Beautiful," she heard a deep voice say. She glanced up and saw a young man with long wavy chestnut colored hair walking towards her. She wondered if the fabric had come from him and if so, how could he have known she needed one? "I beg your pardon?" she asked.

"That piece of fabric is beautiful," Nephrite told her.

The woman agreed with him there. She wondered why she couldn't find any as nice as that the first time. It surprised her when Nephrite took the cloth from her and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"It's perfect for you," he said. "If I were you I would snap it up right away. I can see you walking beneath the stars side by side with your soul mate in a dress made of this material, which will suit you beautifully." He marked it with his evil magical crest and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I wish you happiness." He left her standing there speechless.

All of his compliments made her blush. He was such a charming young man, whoever he was. _'Oh he's such a life saver and a sweetheart,' _she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Usagi had realized that Ami couldn't and wasn't going to help her the way she wanted, so she had left. She was now walking with Naru to Miss Akiyama's house. One thing she could say about her home ecs teacher was she felt like she could approach her teacher for any help she would need—she was no Miss Haruna.

"Why did you want Miss Akiyama's help so badly?" inquired Naru. She was surprised she agreed to come along with her best friend for a cause that was rather superficial, from her point of view."You nod off in Home Economics class almost all the time."

"Well this is different. I am really desperate to get this dress done for the contest."

"Don't you know how hard it is to make a wedding dress?"

"Yes. That's why I came over here. Who better to help than Miss Akiyama herself?" Usagi thought Naru of all people would get it.

"But she is busy with her own dress. She wouldn't have time to help you, too."

"Oh right." Usagi felt like a complete fool. She didn't even think of that possibility. She forgot all about it. "Well you know what they say. A woman's conviction can crack a rock."

Naru looked at her best friend strangely. "And what exactly does that mean?"

"What?" asked Usagi defensively. "Did I say that wrong?"

Luna had been watching and couldn't help but groan. _'What is this girl up to now? If she would only use half of her energy to anticipate the enemy's next move, then this mission would be a breeze.' _

Before Naru could respond to Usagi, she noticed a petite middle-aged man approaching Miss Akiyama's apartment. Usagi noticed, too.

"Oh, it looks like Miss Akiyama has a visitor," said Naru. "I wonder who he could be."

"Whoever he is, he looks like such a nerd," said Usagi.

Naru had a shocked expression on her face. "Usagi, you shouldn't say things like that!" Boy, her friend could be so rash when forming judgment.

She and Usagi stopped their little exchange and watched the gentleman. He climbed up the steps to Miss Akiyama's house. "What does he think he's doing?" Naru wondered. "You don't think he could be…."

Usagi noticed the flowers in the man's hand and recalled when Umino told her and Naru about Miss Akiyama's engagement earlier that afternoon. Usually she was not that bright, but she knew.

Naru had figured it out, too. "Miss Akiyama's fiancé!" she and Usagi said simultaneously.

'_Boy, he must be a really nice guy if Miss Akiyama agreed to marry someone like him,' _thought Usagi.

The businessman knocked on Miss Akiyama's door. "Higure-san? Is everything all right? You haven't been answering my calls. Higure-san, are you there?"

The door opened so suddenly that the man couldn't get out of the way in time, and he was hit in the face. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and took a good look at the woman standing before him. He barely recognized her. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought he came to the wrong apartment. He saw the scowl on her face. _'Why does she look so angry? Well, whatever the reason, these flowers will be sure to brighten her day.' _ "Here. These flowers are for you." The man held out the flowers to his fiancée.

The home economics teacher's scowl deepened and she looked at the flowers with distaste. She knocked them out of her fiancé's hand. "Listen here, you nuisance! Don't come on my property until the wedding contest at Juuban Hall is over or I won't marry you anymore! Got that?!"

The gentleman was speechless. He wasn't expecting that reaction at all. He wondered what he had done to her.

Miss Akiyama cringed. "Oh no! At this rate I will never finish my dress in time!" She rushed inside and slammed the door behind her.

Feeling stunned and dejected, the businessman left. _'Oh I wish I knew what upset her so.'_

Usagi and Naru were also in shock by their teacher's behavior. "It's not like our Miss Akiyama to be so short tempered," Naru commented.

"I agree." Usagi felt sorry for her teacher's fiancé, but that wasn't the full reason why she was disappointed. "Oh, this can't be! Miss Akiyama is entering the contest as well. The competition will be even harder for me to win!"

"You know, Usagi…" The red head didn't quite know what to say to Usagi for still thinking about the contest after what just happened.

Luna sensed an evil aura. _'I think a youma has possessed the teacher.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Nephrite and his trio of youma were monitoring the progress of Miss Akiyama's energy level.

'_Excellent work. Soon, your energy will be mine!'_ thought the star king.

"Oh the way that human handled her fiancé was amusing," commented Yukari. Surprisingly she was able to keep her laughter under control this time.

"Not quite," her twin disagreed. "I think she was far too kind." Miki didn't think she would even acknowledge the businessman's presence, much less give him the time of day.

"Never mind that, Miki," said Nephrite. "My evil curse has just taken effect."

"Oops. That's right." Miki had just been reminded of her patience. She had made a resolution to be more patient and so far she was still working on it.

"Such a shame such beautiful flowers had to go to waste," said Ruby. "It seems like these humans have not changed a bit since the Kunitachi incident."

Miki and Yukari glanced at each other, but had no comment. They knew Ruby had grown to love nature, so of course she would feel strongly about the situation.

* * *

Luna told Ami about the incident at Miss Akiyama's house and they were now on their way to find Rei and Usagi. They opted to find Rei first.

"I agree with you that this is a Dark Kingdom trap. Miss Akiyama is far too kind for such behavior," said Ami.

"Yes, not to mention she seems a little _too _wrapped up in this contest…even more wrapped up than Usagi and that's saying a lot."

"That's true." Ami and Luna walked the rest of the way to the shrine in silence. "I love the tranquility that surrounds this shrine."

Luna was about to respond, but she and Ami were interrupted by a man's voice yelling.

"What's going on?" wondered Ami. In a minute she saw what the racket was about. Rei was running around carrying something white which seemed to be sheets of some sort. Grandpa Hino was chasing her.

"You come back here with those wedding Shinto robes!" Ami heard him yell.

Rei was so busy running away from the elderly man that she didn't notice Ami and Luna standing nearby, and she crashed into Ami. The senshi of ice screamed, partly in pain and partly in surprise and she fell on top of Luna, practically squishing the cat.

Grandpa Hino snatched the robes from his granddaughter. "You were going to elope with some guy, weren't you?" he accused. "You know you're not even allowed to date until you're sixteen."

Rei bristled with anger. Her grandpa could be so controlling and paranoid, though not nearly as bad as her father. "What are you saying? That you don't trust me?!"

Grandpa Hino ignored Rei's tone. "Don't play innocent with me. I saw you were about to use such sacred items for the Juuban Hall's self-promotion. Shame on them for planning such an event!"

'_Hmm...maybe we should leave and come back another time,' _mused Ami. She didn't want to get on the bad sides of Mr. Hino and Rei. She got up and smoothed the skirt of her sailor outfit.

Mr. Hino forgot about Rei for awhile and noticed Ami standing there. "Hello there, young lady. How about having your wedding at this shrine?"

Ami blushed a little bit. "That's very kind of you, but I haven't found my potential soul mate yet," she told the elderly man.

Grandpa Hino grinned slyly. "Well, I happen to be single." All of a sudden he felt a sharp blow to the top of his head, which made him yelp. He didn't even have to look up to know it was Rei.

"Can't you have some manners for once?" Mr. Hino. He rubbed his head. He hoped no brain damage was done.

"Can't you talk to a girl without sounding like a pervert?" Rei shot back.

Usagi was tiptoeing in her mother's bedroom in a very unusual disguise. She had a scarf tied around her head. Not a very impressive disguise she knew, but she thought it would do. _'It is Usagi, the beautiful thief.'_ She spotted her mother's curtains and proceeded to feel them. "Nice and smooth...perfect," she said out loud. Though chances were she would not win the contest with Miss Akiyama in it, desperation had reared its head for her.

"Excuse me, but what exactly are my curtains perfect for?"

Usagi was so lost in her thoughts that she nearly jumped a mile. She looked up, only to see her mother standing there with her hands on her hips, frowning deeply.

'_Uh oh. Looks like I've been caught!'_ thought Usagi. She squirmed a bit, wondering how she was going to talk her way out of this one.

"Do you care to explain what you're doing in my bedroom?" asked Mrs. Tsukino, walking towards Usagi and pointing the spatula at her.

"Oh please have mercy on me, Governor Tsukino! I need the fabric for a project I am doing in school because I don't want to spend all of my allowance at the store for it," begged Usagi, leaning against the older woman. Of course, there was not nearly enough money to begin with, but the blonde teen wouldn't tell her mom that.

Ikuko gave an embarrassed look at her daughter's flaky behavior. "How about a proposition? For even thinking about using my curtains and spending your money lavishly, I'm thinking of suspending your allowance for three months."

"Oh no, Mom, you can't do that!" the young girl whined.

"Besides, the contest is only a few days away. Do you honestly think you can have a decent dress finished by then?" asked Mrs. Tsukino.

Knowing that the answer was no, Usagi started bawling uncontrollably.

* * *

Miss Akiyama was feeling the energy rush more than before. She spun around her bedroom like a madwoman, holding up the piece of fabric Nephrite gave to her and laughing maniacally. "This fabric is perfect! I will win the contest for sure!" The teacher spun around until she felt dizzy, and so she sat back down in her chair. _'Oh dear. I really need to get to work.'_ She got out the drawing of her design, as well as the sewing materials she needed.

At that moment, the phone started ringing. Higure simply ignored it, and started drawing the darts on her material. "Those mortal fools have no respect for a busy woman," she muttered under her breath, and continued with her work.

The telephone started ringing again. It seemed like the person wasn't taking no for an answer, or maybe it was someone else calling. Feeling very annoyed, Miss Akiyama raced over to where the phone was and yanked it off the hook. She also found her cell phone and turned it off just in case anyone was thinking of trying to reach her on it.

'_There, no one will be bothering me for the rest of the evening.' _ Miss Akiyama sat down again. She finished creating the darts and without interruptions this time. _'Maybe I will get this dress done in time after all.' _ Finally she cut out the design from the cloth she had drawn and began to sew the pieces together.

Miss Akiyama worked busily for several hours to complete her dress and veil for the contest. When she decided that her work was done, she gave it one last look over. _'Perfect,'_ she thought. _'If I do not win this contest, I will be very angry. '_

* * *

(day of wedding contest)

Usagi, Ami and Rei showed up at the Juuban Hall among the crowd of people who were there for the contest, be it contestant or spectator. But they were only there to investigate and be prepared just in case the Dark Kingdom struck.

Usagi's final attempt to be in the contest failed miserably, as it ended up with all of her fingers on one of her hands heavily bandaged. She wished she had stayed home. She held out her stinging hand and started to whimper.

Ami noted the blonde's disappointment. "Don't cry, Usagi-san. You can have the satisfaction in knowing you gave it your all."

Usagi wasn't sure if Ami was being sarcastic or she really meant it but she did commend her for at least trying to make her feel better.

"Oh I will acknowledge the effort," said Rei. "Even though it is so pathetic that all you did was stab your fingers repeatedly, probably."

Usagi wailed at Rei's insensitivity, and the raven haired girl only giggled softly.

"Rei, stop it!" Ami scolded.

"Ami is right. This is not the time for arguing," said Luna. "Usagi, I want you to infiltrate the contest and find your teacher."

"You're so mean!" wailed Usagi. "You know I don't have a dress."

Rei groaned at her friend's selective memory. "You have the Luna Pen, don't you remember?"

Usagi smacked her forehead. "Oops, I forgot about that." She took out her pen. "Moon Power! Turn me into a beautiful bride!"

Usagi's sailor outfit turned into a beautiful white and pink gown and her hair was pinned up. She was also holding a bouquet of flowers. "Do I look gorgeous in this dress or what?" She noticed how Rei was staring at her. "Don't you wish you can wear this dress as well as I do, Rei?"

"Usagi-chan…."groaned Luna.

"You're only participating to save Miss Akiyama," Ami reminded the blonde.

"Not to mention you wouldn't win fairly," said Luna.

Usagi didn't feel like being reminded of the facts. "I know, but it's fun to pretend."

Just then, the lights were turned off and the announcer came out. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our wedding contest, starring our beautiful contestants. There will also be a guest hostess. We have a great show for you, so don't go away!"

Usagi followed the other contestants onto the stage while her friends stayed with the spectators. Although Usagi wasn't participating, it felt nice to be onstage and be in the spotlight. She looked around for her teacher.

"I don't see Miss Akiyama anywhere," Rei said to Ami.

"Me neither," answered Ami. "Maybe she didn't come." _'If that's true, we're going to have to find another way to free her from this plot.'_

"I now present….." the host announced. He opened the curtains to reveal the guest host, whoever it was. Standing behind the curtains was none other than Miss Akiyama. And she was wearing a dress that could possibly rival the dress Usagi wore in her disguise. It was lavender with a crimson colored bodice.

"Oh, it looks like Miss Akiyama showed up after all…" Usagi mumbled._ 'If she wins this contest, she deserves it.'_

"What do you think you're doing?" inquired the host. "You're not the guest host."

"Silence and bow before me!" ordered Miss Akiyama.

The announcer took a look at this new contestant's dress and felt very lightheaded. He kneeled before her and pink hearts appeared in his eyes. "Oh, you're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen! Will you marry me?"

"Men like you are beneath me! I am the most beautiful woman in this world and everyone needs to bow before me! I am the only one who has what it takes to win this contest, no other!" She placed a finger on the left side of her temple and proceeded to cackle. Her eyes started to blaze as well.

Luna got a bad feeling about what was going on. "Usagi-chan, whatever you do, don't look in Miss Akiyama's eyes."

Usagi was starting to doze off and Luna's voice woke her up with a start. She just noticed where Luna was. "Hey, what are you doing under my dress?! You nasty pervert!"

"No time for that! Prepare to strike!"

* * *

Nephrite had just gotten another energy draining ball from Ruby. The timing was perfect, too. "Her energy has reached its peak! Come forth, youma Widow!" The star king made himself invisible, teleported to the hall and used the crystal ball to capture Miss Akiyama's energy. The half humanoid, half spider youma came out of the teacher's chest and she collapsed onto the stairs from the energy loss. Nephrite retreated, now that his work was done.

"Master Nephrite? Do you think Widow has what it takes to crush those irritating senshi?" asked Ruby.

"I am sure she can."

"I hope so. I mean, yes her abilities do have potential, but the question is are they enough to obliterate those nosy senshi forever?"

Nephrite could see his henchwoman had doubts, and he sort of understood why. Widow wasn't one of his strongest combat youma. "Just keep watch. While she might not have what it takes to destroy the senshi, she may be able to uncover a weakness."

"That's true." Sometimes Ruby had trouble keeping up with her master, but she had an idea of where he was getting at.

* * *

The three girls were transformed and prepared for battle. They were going to make the youma pay dearly for toying with the dreams of the contestants.

Widow cackled and shot a web like cloth at the senshi. Mars and Mercury managed to evade the attack—but just barely. Sailor Moon, however, was snared in the trap. "AAAAH!" screeched the senshi of the moon.

"No!" Mars and Mercury cried.

"I'm gonna weave you into my beautiful web," taunted the spider youma.

The moon senshi squirmed in the web's grasp. "It's so slimy and sticky! I can't stand it!" she whined.

The youma just laughed at the senshi.

"Shabon Spray!"

The barrage of bubbles disoriented Widow. She was also freezing cold. "Drat! What is this? I can't see!"

"Fire Soul!"

The fireball melted the web that was on Sailor Moon and the flames sizzled on her. She was still trying to shake the cloth off of her. "Get it off, get it off, get it off!"

"You can calm down now. It's gone," said the fire senshi. "You're acting immature right now."

"But I can't help it, I hate spiders," protested Moon. "Besides I still feel icky."

"Where are those nosy sailor brats?" demanded Widow, desperately looking around. She shot another one of her web-like cloths in the hopes of it being able to seek and destroy the senshi, although she couldn't see them.

Sailor Moon saw this as her cue. "Moon Tiara Action!"

The discus repelled the web and hit the spider-like youma. "AAAAAAH!" she shrieked. Within seconds she was moon dust. But even though the monster was destroyed, the energy still hadn't returned to Miss Akiyama.

"Ugh, not this again!" complained Sailor Moon. It killed her not knowing why the victims didn't get their energy back after the youma was defeated.

This was the one time Mars decided not to scold her friend. "I am sick of it too. It's time for us to figure out what is causing this." She clenched her fists in anger. _'Whoever did this is going to be sorry.'_

"Yes, something must be done," agreed Sailor Mercury. "But first we must get help for Miss Akiyama."

"Yeah, but how?" pondered Sailor Moon.

"We get her to a doctor. We can't afford to keep giving up our life energy every time this happens."

"Which is why something must be done," Mars muttered to herself.

The contest host came up to the senshi. "Are you girls acquainted with the unconscious woman?" he asked.

"Yes," the senshi answered.

"Well I have just called an ambulance, so help is on the way."

"Good." Sailor Mars' anger was appeased, but she was still determined to find out who was behind this.

* * *

After a week of hospitalization and bed rest, it was finally Miss Akiyama's wedding day. It was as small as her fiancé said he was able to afford. Only family members, a few close friends and the senshi were present.

Miss Akiyama walked next to her husband to be. "I love you," she told him.

"Miss Akiyama is such a beautiful bride," Ami commented.

"That she is," Usagi agreed. She couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of her teacher. "Such a shame I couldn't even try to participate in the contest."

"Well, even if you did, you probably would not have won," pointed out Rei. "Your teacher's dream has come true, after all. You should be happy for her."

Usagi gave Rei a raspberry in her annoyance.

"Usagi-chan, did you know that the person who catches the bouquet when the bride throws it will be the next person to get married?" asked Luna.

Usagi's eyes brightened. "Really?!" she squealed.

Of course, Usagi wasn't the only one excited. Miss Haruna rushed over to the three girls. "Then that bouquet will be mine!" she declared.

And just Miss Haruna's luck, Miss Akiyama threw the bouquet in the direction of her, Usagi and Rei. She could feel her dream coming true. All three of them argued over whom it belonged to and each were desperately trying to be the first one to catch it. Much to their chagrin, they only ended up knocking it in Ami's direction and she was the one who caught it. She had an embarrassed expression on her face, for she didn't really plan on getting married in the future.

"A-mi!" all three young women cried in unison.

"Oh man!" Usagi moaned.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Rei had just finished getting ready for school, and still had a little bit of free time to kill before she had to leave. _'Now what shall I do? I know! I will see who it is that has been stripping everyone of their energy,' _she thought. It had been weighing heavily on her mind ever since the Miss Akiyama plot.

'_I'm glad Miss Akiyama is all right. However, I will not allow this madness to continue.'_ The senshi of fire sat in front of the fire place. "Oh sacred flame, please tell me who's behind this energy stealing scheme." The flames answered by blazing as if it were burning something that had been thrown into them, and revealed an image of a young man. He wore the same military style uniform as Jadeite did; only he had long wavy chestnut hair.

'_So this guy is our new enemy. Well, now I know who to look out for. Trust me, he's gonna be sorry,'_ thought Rei, clenching her fists. She imagined what she might do to the shitennou for his wrongdoings. It definitely wasn't going to be pretty.

"Rei! Are you still dilly-dallying? You will be late for school!" called Grandpa Hino.

The raven haired girl glanced at her watch. Her grandpa was right. It _was _time for her to get going. Still, she didn't think her grandpa had the right to interrupt her thoughts that way.

"Okay, I'm coming." Rei picked up her book bag and left the room. _'I'm gonna have to tell Ami and Usagi about my discovery. Perhaps Ami can use her computer to find out more information on this guy.'_

* * *

Usagi's morning classes seemed longer than usual to her. Her mind was wandering throughout most of them. _'I am so hungry,'_ she kept thinking. _'I could use a snack break right about now, but I don't wanna get in trouble again for eating in class. Not today, anyway.'_

Too late. The blonde teen's tummy started growling. She gave a frustrated sigh. _'Nooo, why did this have to happen now? I hope Miss Haruna didn't hear that. Otherwise, I'll be in big trouble. What do I do? What do I do? I have to think of something fast or else I'm dead!'_ But the question was what?

'_Oh would you please be quiet?' _Usagi mentally urged_. 'I can't feed you right now.' _ The gurgling noise wouldn't stop.

Finally Usagi had enough. _'That does it.' _ She knew she would be in big trouble for eating in class but she didn't care. Just as she was about to reach into her bag and pull out her bento box, the lunch bell rang. She heaved a sigh of relief. _'That was perfect timing.' _She tried her hardest not to show how overjoyed she really was, even though it would be a tall order for her.

Usagi reached into her bag and pulled out her bento. "Lunch time!" she said in a sing-song voice. She prepared to take a large bite of her rice cake. Next to her, Naru was reading a newspaper and several classmates crowded around the red-head. The ditzy blonde rested her chopsticks down and went to see what the fuss was about.

"Hey Naru, what are you reading about?" asked Usagi, trying to sound interested.

"There is an article on the famous photographer, Kijin Shinokawa," answered Naru.

"Oooo! I wanna see!" The blonde girl peered down at the article Naru was reading. She was sure it would be an excellent read.

"I can't believe how well he has done considering he's only in junior high like we are!" gushed Usagi. "And look! He goes right to Gohongi Number 1 Junior High School! That's near the school Rei goes to! Maybe we can go there after school to get his autograph!"

Usually Naru would tease her best friend for being such a ham, but this time she was just as excited. "Yeah!"

Usagi took the newspaper and showed it to Ami, who was quietly sitting at her desk. "Hey Ami! You want to come with us?"

"No thanks. I do not really have an interest in meeting him," answered Ami.

That wasn't the response Usagi wanted. "What? How can you be so calm about this?"

"I wouldn't be able to. I have to go to cram school then."

Usagi sighed. "You're gonna waste your whole youth if you only spend it doing school work."

"School work _is _a part of my youth," Ami responded. She looked hurt that Usagi didn't seem to understand.

"Oh, this is pointless," the blonde mumbled, wearily rubbing her forehead. _'At least I wouldn't have to go alone, though.'_ Usagi decided she was looking forward to the end of the school day more than usual, even though Ami couldn't come along. She placed her notepad in her desk so she would be prepared.

* * *

When the final bell rang that day, Usagi grabbed her notepad and backpack and ran out of the classroom. Naru had just barely finished packing away her books. "Hey! Wait up, will ya!"

"The way she acts, you'd think she has never seen a famous person before," commented a girl with low cut short hair.

"I know right?" another girl agreed. She and the other girls ran after Usagi. They nearly got the wind knocked out of them, but they finally managed to catch up with the blonde.

"Oh!" said Usagi, giggling sheepishly. "Sorry. I just got excited."

"That's nothing new," Naru muttered.

"What was that?"

"Never mind," answered Naru, not wanting to start an argument. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Now you're talking!" The four junior high girls briskly walked to Kijin's junior high school. "Ooh I am so nervous," said Usagi.

Naru gave her friend a funny look. _"You're _ nervous? It was you who wanted to meet the photographer so badly."

"I know, but...what if I klutz out or make an idiot of myself?"

Now Naru knew where Usagi was getting at, and she understood, too, considering such a thing was very probable. "Just relax. I am sure Kijin-san is a normal guy."

Usagi gave the red-head a grateful look. "I hope you're right." She and her friends finally arrived at the school. The blonde's excited mood plummeted when she saw how many people had crowded around the photographer. Some of them were trying to get pictures of him. _'Whoa! It looks like a circus! At this rate we will never get close to Kijin-kun.'_

A couple of reporters surrounded Kijin as well. "So tell me, Mr. Shinokawa, how do you feel about receiving the highest honor for Japanese Pictures?" one of them inquired.

The young man smiled shyly at all the attention he was receiving. "I feel wonderful," he answered.

"Do you think you will still take scenic photographs?"

"Yes, I plan to." Kijin took a look at his watch. It was almost time to leave. He wanted to take more pictures and he also had a load of homework to do. _'How do I end this interview without seeming rude?'_

Usagi glanced at her friends. "Okay, I think now is a great time to go talk to the photographer."

"Okay." All four of them proceeded to walk towards Kijin, but their way was blocked by Rei.

"Stop! This is as far as you go!" said the raven haired girl.

Usagi felt like shoving Rei out of the way, but thought better of that. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Don't act like a bunch of rabid fangirls!" Rei scolded.

"What's wrong with getting an autograph from my favorite celebrity?!"

'_Geez, I wonder who made her security,' _thought Naru.

"I'm just saying if you do not have any sort of interest in photography, don't ask Kijin for his autograph just because he's a famous person," said Rei. She found Usagi's shallowness appalling.

Okay. That did it. "Who I ask for an autograph is none of your business!" snapped Usagi.

The photographer came between the two girls. "Please stop bickering. I am getting a headache."

The two girls looked ashamed of themselves for their behavior in front of Kijin. "Sorry," mumbled Rei.

* * *

Just before going home, Kijin went to the coast. He stood on the cliff. _'This sunset is beautiful...I must have it in my photo collection,'_ the young man thought to himself. He held up his large camera. _'I must capture the scene perfectly.' _ Kijin prepared to click on the shutter, but the ledge beneath him crumbled and he slipped. "Aaaah!" he screamed. He hoped someone would come to save him or else it would be the end of him.

Fortunately, someone pulled Kijin up before he plummeted to his death. "Be careful," said the person.

Kijin looked up to see who had rescued him. It was a gentleman he had never seen before. His rapid heartbeat slowed down. "Thank you very much. What's your name?"

"That's not important," answered Nephrite. "Here, I'll get your camera for you." The dark general reached over and placed his hand on the large camera, engraving his evil magical energy draining crest on it. He picked it up and handed it to the photographer.

"Thanks again," said Kijin.

"By the way, I am a big fan of your photography. Keep up the good work, Kijin-san." Nephrite walked away.

The photographer had more confidence than he had before. An idea was coming to him. _'This stranger is very supportive, whoever he is. He has made me decide to expand my horizons and not just take scenic photographs.'_

* * *

Later that afternoon, Nephrite was in his planetarium, concocting his next diabolical scheme. "Stars know everything. Point me to my next victim." An image of Kijin was revealed, whom the star shitennou had encountered earlier. "So Sirius, the star of evil in the dark sky points to Kijin Shinokawa. I thought I felt a strong force from him. Well by taking photographs of women, he will be a wonderful supplier of energy to the Great Queen Metallia!"

"Excuse me, Master Nephrite." It was Ruby's voice. Nephrite turned to see what his henchwoman wanted.

"Here." Ruby handed her master another energy draining crystal ball. He took it and an idea of a possible alteration to his plan came to him. Just a slight change in strategy...at least, for now.

"Cameran, come forth!"

A female youma with dark aqua colored hair and a humpy right shoulder, dressed in a leotard appeared and bowed before him. "Yes, Master Nephrite. What evil deed shall I aid you with?"

"I want you to seize Kijin's energy once it reaches its final peak. I also want you to dispose of the nosy senshi, should they interfere." Nephrite handed his youma the energy ball. He had decided gathering energy himself was too risky, even though he had been doing so invisibly.

"Consider it done, my master. You won't be disappointed." Cameran teleported away.

Nephrite certainly hoped his youma wouldn't fail him. At this point he was getting desperate, and a bit impatient, too.

* * *

Kijin laughed evilly as he thought about how he would carry out his idea. _'From now on I will only film beautiful teen girls and women,' _he thought smirking. _'Scenic photographs are so vapid!' _His idea was that he would have a contest for all the young women...a modeling contest. He dialed the number for his publicist.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Kijin speaking."

"Hi there. Is anything wrong?"

"No, I am calling to make a request of you," answered the young man.

Though Kijin couldn't see it, the publicist looked surprised. "Oh? What might that be?"

"I have just thought about having a modeling contest for all of the young women two days from today, and I need you to make an ad for it in the newspaper. "

"Consider it done. Just let me know all of the details of this contest."

"I will. Thank you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Kijin got to work making the flier. All of the applicants would have to pass the screening in order to advance into the actual contest. _'Stupid human girls…you will all be pawns for the great Queen Metallia!' _

* * *

By the next day after school, the news about the swimsuit modeling contest was in every newspaper in Tokyo. Usagi happened to see a poster while walking home from school. As soon as she got home, she ran into her room and skimmed it.

"A modeling contest! Oh wow!" squealed the blonde. "I am so gonna do this! I will have a chance to meet the photographer since that Rei ruined everything yesterday!"

"Usagi, I have a cellular phone for you," Luna told Usagi.

Usagi didn't seem to be paying attention. "Oh, now it seems all my dreams will come true," she said in a dreamy voice.

"I have already given Rei and Ami their cell phones," said the cat.

That got Usagi's attention. "Oh cool! Then I can call Ami and tell her about this contest!"

All Luna could do was groan at the blonde's scatterbrain.

Usagi dialed a number, and Ami answered. "Hello?"

"Hi-hi Ami-chan, this is Usagi calling!"

"Usagi! Is something wrong?" asked Ami.

"No, for once everything is going perfectly. I just wanted to tell you I've decided to become a model."

"Usagi! You shouldn't use the cellular phone for personal matters! If you will excuse me, I am working on a math problem." _CLUNK._

For a moment, Usagi was in shock. "Well that was rude…but she can be that way! I will just call Rei!" She prepared to call Rei, but then remembered what the raven haired teen had said to her the previous day.

_*Flashback begins*_

"_If you're not interested in photography, don't ask for his autograph just because he's a celebrity."_

_*Flashback ends*_

"Forget it; all she will do is make fun of me like she always does!" Usagi quickly went through the sign up process and went to tell her family instead…surely they would be much more supportive…if not Shingo, definitely her mother. She left her room and went into the living room. Mrs. Tsukino was in the kitchen, cleaning up and Shingo was at the table, doing homework.

"Mom and Shingo, I have some big news!"

"What is it, darling?" asked Ikuko.

"Did you decide to get rid of that ridiculous hairstyle?" mocked Shingo.

Usagi gave her brother a dirty look. "_No_, but I am going to be a model," she said proudly. Boy was she wrong in her assumption that her family would support her decision. Her mother didn't say anything, and Shingo just burst into a fit of laughter.

Usagi felt like smacking the young boy upside the head. "Knock it off!" she snapped.

But Shingo just kept up with the incessant guffawing. "It's so funny! There is more to being a model than looks. Not that you have the looks, but you also have to be smart!"

The blonde glowered at Shingo. "So? It's no big deal. I will just study hard from now on."

Shingo snorted. "That would be impossible for someone as stupid as you are."

Now not only was Usagi angry, but offended as well. "Awwww, Mom! Please tell Shingo to stop it!"

"Well you can do whatever you want to, as long as you're serious about it," responded Ikuko.

Usagi felt stung that her mother was implying she was joking. "Thanks, you've made me feel a lot better!" She proceeded to wail loudly. Shingo covered his ears in pain.

All of Shingo's words began to sink in. Usagi was on the verge of giving up. She decided to pay Motoki a visit. _'I know seeing him will cheer me up…and I can use some time away from home, anyhow. Especially from Shingo.'_

* * *

Usagi felt a bit better after telling Motoki her problem, but she still looked like she was down in the dumps. Motoki didn't like seeing her that way.

"Forget about what your brother told you," said Motoki. "You cannot give up before you've started. If you want to get into modeling, just go for it! Facing challenges and dealing with them will make you stronger."

Usagi looked thoughtful and she perked up a bit. "You really believe that?"

"Motoki is right. It is always good to face a challenge, even though you'd fail anyway," said a not so pleasant voice. Mamoru.

Usagi started to feel blue again, but she was determined to not give Mamoru the satisfaction of seeing that he lowered her self-esteem once again. "Who asked for your opinion?! I was talking to Motoki, not you!"

"I'm just trying to help you, Usagi," Mamoru defended. "There is more to being a good model than a pleasant appearance."

Usagi thought that was the most intelligent thing she ever heard Mamoru say. "Oh? What else is there?"

"Beauty comes from within," stated the black haired young man. "A model also has to have a kind heart, guts as well as intelligence, and you do not have either."

"I have more of a heart than you do!" the blonde shot back.

Mamoru ignored Usagi's remark. "Any photographer who wants to take a picture of _any _girl because of her looks is a third rate photographer."

"Thanks, but I don't need to hear anymore of your nonsense! I will enter that contest and prove you wrong!" Usagi walked off in a huff.

"You know, Mamoru, Usagi is blossoming into a young lady," said Motoki. "Why do you treat her so poorly?"

"I really don't mean to. It's just for some reason we cannot get along. It's hard for me to explain the reason why," answered Mamoru.

* * *

After spending some time calming down, Usagi stood outside to see if the mail would come. _'The mail does come around this time...I hope I get that acceptance letter…the contest is tomorrow.'_

Just then, Shingo had come home from his best friend's house and happened to see his sister standing there. He decided to torture her some more. "What happened? Did you get rejected?" he teased.

"Get lost, Shingo or else you'll be meatloaf!"

Shingo smirked…he always liked seeing Usagi lose her temper with him. "Give it up! You're only wasting your time!"

Usagi was about to retort something nasty when all of a sudden a mailman on a motorbike stopped by. "Miss Tsukino, you have some mail," he said, placing an envelope in her hands.

"Well thank you."

"My pleasure." The mailman sped off.

Shingo wasn't done with his harassment. "It's probably junk mail."

Usagi took a look at the address. Her face lit up."Nope, it's from Kijin."

"Probably a rejection letter! Haha!" The little boy raced off before Usagi could think of saying or doing anything bad to him.

Usagi ripped open the envelope, took out the paper and unfolded it. As she proceeded to read the letter, a grin spread across her face. "Yay! I passed the first screening! "She turned around and gave a big smile. She was so happy, not even Mamoru or any haters could possibly put a damper on her spirits now.

* * *

Later, Usagi was walking around in her room, balancing a stack of books on her head. So far, her efforts were shaky.

"A-E-I-O-U," the young teen recited. She proceeded to walk over to the other side of the room where her music stereo was.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" asked Luna, with laughter in her voice.

"Practicing to be the perfect model. What does it look like? I'm gonna improve my singing skills now."

Luna couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You'd only make the audience leave."

All of the books tumbled from Usagi's head."See what you've caused?!" she whined. "Remain calm, Usagi. That's it…a model always keeps her cool no matter what."

"Give me a break," the feline muttered, keeling over.

"Okay, what do I wear?" pondered Usagi. "If I am to become a model, I will need a hip outfit! Oops, I almost forgot! The invitation said to bring a bathing suit. I am sure I have one good enough. Can't go wrong with them." The young girl opened the drawer she used for keeping bathing suits in and pulled out her pink one. She held it up and looked at it, and to her dismay, it was full of tiny holes. "Oh no! Moths ate it all up! Should have used the moth balls! Waaaah!"

Luna cringed at the earache inducing sound. _'Well, it is possibly for the best…she can use the weekend to study and do her homework. I have a bad feeling about this contest.'_

Usagi stopped wailing. _'I can't go to the contest with my bathing suit like that. I have to do something! Time is running out.'_

* * *

(day of contest)

It was the day of the contest, and Usagi had managed to solve the bathing suit problem. She had just enough money to buy another one. She found one that was nearly identical to the swimsuit that was damaged, only it was decorated with bows. Not her first choice, but considering it was the only one she could afford, it would have to do. She put a dress over her suit and went over to the New Japan Hotel. Luna followed close behind, just in case something fishy happened.

Usagi felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw all the people who showed up. _'Wow...all of these women must be here to try and win this contest…I think I'm over my head. Maybe Mamoru and Shingo were right.'_

'_Stop thinking like that, Usagi,'_ said a voice inside the blonde's head. _'Giving up is what Shingo and Mamoru want you to do, remember?'_ She followed the audience into the hall.

A middle-aged gentleman walked onto the center of the stage. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen! I would now like to present to you the contest host, Kijin Shinokawa!"

Several people in the audience erupted into cheers.

Kijin walked onto the stage. "Thank you," he said to the announcer. "Congratulations to all you ladies who have made it this far! I have just a few ground rules for this contest! I want you to follow these rules exactly around. Got it?"

"Yes," a couple of ladies chorused.

* * *

Usagi walked to the dressing room, carrying Luna. By then, her nerves had calmed a bit.

"I don't think you should go through with this contest, Usagi-chan…I have a very bad feeling you and the other young women are walking into a trap," said Luna.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" asked Usagi.

"Just a hunch. It seems unusual that the photographer would allow just any girl to enter this contest."

"That's a part of Kijin's charm…he's a creative genius."

Luna thought Usagi was missing the point as always. "That may be, but before he had no interest in photographing women."

"So? People can change their minds." _'If she's trying to discourage me from pursuing my dream, it won't work.'_ At that moment, Naru and Miss Haruna walked up to Usagi.

"Hello there, Usagi-chan," said Naru.

"So you've passed the screening, too, haven't you?" asked Miss Haruna a bit too cheerfully.

"Hi you two. It's nice to see some worthy competition."

"Likewise," agreed Naru. "Do you know what we should be doing now?"

"We change into our swimsuits in the dressing room and wait for our turn."

"Thanks."

* * *

Usagi took a look at herself in the mirror. She wasn't in a hurry to take off her dress. "It looks like this contest won't be so hard to win after all." She smiled her best smile.

Naru and Miss Haruna stepped out of their stalls, revealing their swimwear. Usagi couldn't help but feel just a little bit jealous of how stylish their suits were.

Miss Haruna studied her figure in the mirror. "I think I've gained some weight," she said. "I hope this doesn't jeopardize my chances."

Naru was surprised to see that her best friend had not changed yet. "Usagi-chan, didn't you bring your bathing suit? "

'_Rats. I was hoping she wouldn't ask me that.'_ "Yes…it's under this dress."

"Well, aren't you going to take it off?"

"Uh-huh." The blonde reluctantly took off her dress to show Naru and gave a pained expression.

"Cheer up. It looks cute," said Naru.

"Well…if you say so." Usagi wasn't convinced.

* * *

Luna went to keep an eye on the photographer, just in case he did something fishy. He was taking his sweet time photographing the batch of girls.

'_Why is he taking so long?' _thought Luna. _'I haven't got all day to waste.' _

Kijin gave a wicked grin as he lowered the camera to capture the young ladies. "Give me lots of energy, girlies! That's it ! Now stay right there as I capture all five of you!" The moment he clicked on the shutter, the camera emitted a beam of dark energy and the girls disappeared into it.

"Just as I feared," said Luna. "This is a Dark Kingdom plot." Now that her suspicions were confirmed, she raced to tell Usagi about what had happened.

* * *

Usagi was still nervous about the contest, but in a positive way. _'I can hardly wait!'_

"I am so nervous," Naru confided to Miss Haruna.

"Don't worry, Naru. You'll do just fine."

Luna sprinted into the dressing room, huffing and puffing.

"What's the matter, Luna?" asked Usagi. "Why do you look so frantic?"

"There's big trouble in this "so called" competition! I saw five girls disappear in front of Kijin's camera and if you, Naru and your teacher let him take your picture, you all will suffer the same fate," answered the cat.

Usagi got the feeling her feline guardian was still trying to talk her out of the contest because she didn't think it was worthwhile. "What are you talking about?"

Luna could see getting through to Usagi was going to be as difficult as ever. "The Dark Kingdom has struck again. I have the feeling Kijin was selected to be their pawn. You need to call Rei and Ami and tell them about this."

"Kijin? No way! That's crazy talk! He is much too nice for that." Deep down the blonde knew it was a possibility, as she never got to do anything fun anymore, but she still wanted to be a model.

Luna gritted her teeth at Usagi's stubbornness. "Move it or your new bathing suit will be as damaged as your old one!"

"What?! You can't do that!"

"Usagi? Is something wrong?" asked Naru, concerned.

"No, it's nothing at all." _'Wow that was close. She would be freaked if she knew Luna could talk.'_

"Okay, let's go and be supermodels!" said the teacher cheerfully. The three young ladies left the dressing room.

Usagi pressed a button on her cell phone. Once again, Ami answered. "Hi Ami-chan! It's me again. I'm over at the modeling contest with Luna and she's trying to destroy my dreams of becoming a model!"

Luna looked indignant. "That's not true at all, Ami. There is trouble at the contest. I want you to alert Rei right away!"

"Hurry up, Usagi-chan!" said Naru. She and Miss Haruna proceeded toward the exit and went by the pool area. Usagi started to follow them. She was going to make her dream come true, regardless of what Luna said.

Luna could see that she was going to have to make Usagi listen to her the hard way. She pounced and bit one of the bows off of the girl's bathing suit.

Usagi was so startled by that sudden move. "Luna!" she screamed. "You ruined my new swim suit! I will never forgive you!" She chased after the cat in order to try to get the small bow back. She ended up near the exit of the hotel. She watched as her best friend and teacher was where she should be at the moment. "Oh no…it looks like I will never be a model...I've been left behind and it's all your fault, Luna!"

Luna didn't answer Usagi's accusation. She thought it would be best to let the blonde see for herself.

Kijin pressed the shutter and this time it was Miss Haruna and her best friend who disappeared into the black ribbon of energy.

"What on earth?" asked Usagi, horrified. "It seems you were right, Luna."

Luna seemingly smiled. "I see you've finally come to your senses."

"I enjoy photographing only young beautiful girls!" said Kijin. He proceeded to laugh maniacally. Then he looked at Usagi. "You will be my next victim, stupid girl." He prepared to press the shutter to gobble her up.

"Don't even think of hitting the shutter button," said Usagi sternly.

Kijin lowered his camera ever so slightly. "Why not?"

"Because only third rate photographers would behave the way you are right now!" Usagi moved out of the way and banged her knee. "Ouch, that hurt!"

"She's only repeating what Mamoru said," muttered Luna.

For awhile Kijin looked confused. Then came the cold, hardened look on his face once again.

Luna saw this. "Usagi, you must transform!"

"Got it! Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

The photographer was in shock over what he just saw. _'Who is this girl?'_

"You should be ashamed of yourself for only being concerned about a girl's appearance when there are other things that matter, like her heart and if she fights for justice! I'm the sailor soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Kijin tried to take her photo over and over again, but she only moved out of the way. She leapt into the air and kicked the camera out of the young man's hands with a mighty karate kick. His camera went flying into the ocean.

"Hang in there," said the senshi of the moon, holding up the photographer. By then, he was unconscious.

* * *

Nephrite realized it was time. "Cameran, unleash your fury!"

Just as Moon was laying Kijin's unconscious form down, she heard a loud noise. She turned to see what it was. A youma with one humpy shoulder and a camera weapon appeared.

'_Oh great...another Dark Kingdom flunky,' _thought Sailor Moon.

"I am youma Cameran," said the strange woman. "It's time to meet your doom, Moon Brat!" She emitted a beam from her camera. Moon knew it was meant for her. She got out of the way in time, but just barely. Kijin was the one who was captured.

"No!" screamed the moon senshi.

"Don't let this monster take your picture! If she does, you will be trapped within the photograph!" warned Luna.

"I don't wanna be turned into a picture!" whined Sailor Moon.

"You've no choice in the matter, girlie!" taunted the youma. She emitted more beams from her camera-weapon. Moon had to lay down in order to avoid the attacks.

"Sailor Moon, be careful!" said Luna. She proceeded to pounce toward the youma with the intent of scratching her eyes out.

"Luna, don't!" cried Moon. Forgetting about the warning for a moment, she moved forward to grab her feline guardian, but ended up disappearing along with her.

* * *

Nephrite and Miki saw that Cameran succeeded in capturing Sailor Moon…the first youma to actually succeed.

Miki gave an evil chuckle. "That Sailor Moon is such a gullible fool, it's pathetic! Who would have thought capturing her would be _this_ simple? Now if Cameran can just capture the other senshi when they show up to rescue her, you will have them all, and pretty soon this miserable planet will be no more!"

For the first time, Nephrite felt things were going as smoothly as he wanted them to, even though he knew enough to not celebrate yet. "I can feel this victory within my grasp," he said.

"I have that wretched Sailor Moon!" gloated Cameran. "Master Nephrite will be very proud of me!"

"Guess again, slime ball!" two female voices said in unison.

Cameran looked up sharply. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars appeared.

"Shabon Spray!"

"Evil Spirit, be gone!"

Even the efforts of Mercury and Mars were not good enough to stop the youma. She destroyed Mars' anti-evil scrolls with ease and soon the two senshi disappeared. All that was left of them were snapshots.

"Now that those nosy senshi are out of my way, I can give this energy I've gathered to Master Nephrite," said Cameran, holding up the crystal ball. "I am sure he would appreciate such a present." Before she could disappear, a red rose struck her camera and knocked the crystal ball out of her hand, shattering it into pieces. Cameran turned to glare at the person who dared to meddle in her plans. Everyone she captured was now free. Also, Kijin got his energy back, but the experience was so overwhelming for him that he was still unconscious.

* * *

Miki clenched her fist at what just happened. She felt like going there and wringing Tuxedo Kamen's neck for his interference, but knew it would only cause more trouble. She eyed the caped hero. "He looks so dorky," she commented.

"Stupid, incompetent youma," the star shitennou muttered under his breath. He mentally kicked himself for entrusting the task of gathering energy to her.

(back at the battle)

"You may have been freed from my grasp, but you won't be so lucky this time! I will destroy all of you!" Cameran aimed her weapon at the senshi and the masked man.

"Oh no! We're toast!" said Sailor Moon.

"No you're not! You can defeat her!" Tuxedo Kamen told her.

"You're right." The moon senshi remembered Luna's warning. _'If you let her take your photo, you will be turned into a picture.'_ "I've got it!" Thinking fast, she flipped over Cameran and her attack. The attack hit the youma.

"AAAH!" screeched the youma. "I am being turned into a picture! There goes my chance of proving myself. To hell with all of you!" She banged her fist on the glass wall.

Sailor Moon looked at her comrades. "Ready, my friends?"

"Yes!"

"Moon Tiara…"

"Shabon…"

"Fire…"

"Soul!"

"Spray!"

"Action!"

The fireball and bubbles surrounded the tiara. "Noooo! Aaaaah!" the youma screamed as the attacks hit her and turned her into moon dust.

"Yea! We did it!" Moon was so happy that she started jumping up and down.

* * *

"What's happening?" asked Nephrite. "The stars are fading." He had thought maybe Cameran could redeem herself, but apparently not. All of a sudden he heard a feminine chuckle. "Zoisite!" The last person he needed to see was the annoying weasel.

Sure enough, Zoisite projected an image himself inside the mansion. "It seems you have failed, Nephrite."

"You've nothing to gloat about…I had all three senshi captured!"

"That may be, but they were freed from your minion's captivity. I am sure Beryl willbe _very _pleased with your performance."

"What about you? Have you come close to locating the ginzuishou?"

The younger shitennou flinched…he actually hadn't found the crystal yet, nor was he close to finding it.

"You should fulfill your own duties instead of worrying about my affairs," said Nephrite. "There are countless people on this planet who are potential energy targets! Countless!"

Zoisite frowned deeply and disappeared.

Nephrite knew he would have to go back to what he was doing before—invisibly capturing the energy. He would just have to take the risk of encountering the senshi. _'It won't matter. Those irritating senshi are no match for my superior abilities.'_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Nephrite stood before his queen, cautiously waiting for her to say whatever she had to. He wondered if Beryl intended to chew him out for failing both to capture the energy and defeat the senshi. He tried his best to seem nonchalant. Still, the possibility of being cast into Eternal Sleep like Jadeite was not a pleasant consequence to think about.

"Nephrite!" barked the witch queen. "Tell me what is happening with those nosy sailor senshi. You have been doing exceptionally well gathering vast amounts of energy, until now."

"Not to worry. It's no task I cannot handle," answered Nephrite tightly.

Before Beryl could respond, she and Nephrite heard very familiar chuckling. The star shitennou gave a deep scowl as Zoisite revealed himself. What could he want this time?

"Are you sure about that, Nephrite? It seems that those pesky little girls are more than you can handle. I would be more than happy to help you." said Zoisite, smiling sweetly. "Would that be all right with you, Queen Beryl?"

"Excellent idea. I am sure Zoisite has some ideas that would be of great help to you."

"No way!"

Zoisite gave an expression of mock surprise. "But Queen Beryl said we should work together. You intend to defy her? Not a very smart decision, if you value your life."

The sakura king's naivety never ceased to amaze Nephrite. "I never had any intentions of doing this for Beryl. I do as I like. I won't accept assistance from a lowly general-in-training like you. Excuse me." He turned around and left.

The wicked queen pounded at her crystal ball. "Nephrite..." she muttered, disgusted that the star shitennou dared to contradict her command.

Zoisite, on the other hand, was filled with glee. _'My plan is working. It won't be long before Queen Beryl will have lost confidence in Nephrite. Hmmhmmhmmhmm.'_

* * *

That morning, Usagi was ready for school early enough to spend a bit of time with her family. _'Great! I'm actually going to be able to sit down and enjoy my breakfast for a change. Hadn't done that on a school day in ages.' _ The blonde girl raced down the stairs, her backpack thumping against her back. She saw her father and younger brother sitting at the table. "Good morning," she said, smiling brightly.

Shingo didn't do anything but give his sister a funny look, but Mr. Tsukino smiled slightly.

"Well, well, Usagi, it's nice to see you up this bright and early," said Kenji.

"Big deal you got out of bed for once," scoffed Shingo. "In my book, you're still brainless."

Usagi started to say something nasty, but then decided her pesky little brother wasn't worth the effort.

Kenji ignored the comments and picked up the copy of that day's newspaper. He glanced at the first story inside. "Shingo, there's an article about your best friend, Mika. It says here that her doll has won first prize in the French Doll contest."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"I think Mika is well on her way to following in her mother's footsteps," said Mrs. Tsukino.

Usagi knew just how she would get back at her brother for his insulting remark earlier. She pointed the spoon towards him as if it were a microphone. "This is reporter Usagi Tsukino. How does it feel to be friends with a celebrity?"

Shingo's face looked like a tomato. "Stop it!" He ran from the table.

Usagi pretended not to hear her brother. "That concludes this morning's news coverage at the Tsukino's."

Shingo made a face at the blonde. "See I know you couldn't keep up the early streak, you silly girl! Hope you're ready for detention!"

"Nuh-uh. For once I will be early for school." Usagi grinned and glanced at her watch. To her horror she had spent more time talking with her family than it had felt like. "Oh no! Shingo is right! I will be late!" She ran out of the house as fast as she could.

* * *

Despite the blonde's speed, she was still late. She tried to get to her seat without Miss Haruna noticing her tardiness.

"Late again, Usagi? Out in the hallway you go!"

Usagi reluctantly exited the classroom. _'This is so unfair…I hope the principal doesn't see me. But at least I wouldn't be falling asleep from waking up so early this morning. Still, standing out here all day is not a part of my contract.'_ She had a feeling it would be a _very_ long day.

Fortunately, Miss Haruna only made Usagi stand out in the hall for the first class. Even so, the blonde was never happier when the school day finally ended. She and Naru decided to walk home from school together.

"How come you're always late for school, Usagi-chan? Don't you get tired of that?" asked the red-head as she and Usagi exited the schoolyard.

"Oh, just leave me alone," said Usagi. Suddenly two girls of about age eleven walked up to her and Naru.

"Aren't you Usagi-san, Shingo's sister?" asked the girl with the bright auburn hair.

Usagi looked surprised. "Yes, that's me. Why? What's up?"

"Shingo-kun is a jerk. We're not his friends anymore," answered the navy-haired girl impetuously.

'_Well the part about him being a jerk is true,' _Usagi couldn't help thinking. "How so? Did he do something?"

"It was really mean," said the blue haired girl.

_Flashback begins_

"_Shingo-kun…Shingo-kun," the young boy heard a girl's voice call. He looked up and saw his best lady friend Mika standing before him. She was holding something tied in a satchel. _

"_Hi Mika. Congratulations on winning the contest." _

"_Shingo-kun, this is for you." _

"_For me?" _

"_It's the doll I made that won the contest," Mika explained._

"_Are you sure? It is very precious to you." Shingo also was worried what Mrs. Kayama would think. _

"_You're my best friend. I want you to have it."_

_Shingo hesitated, for he still had doubts about whether he should accept such a present. While he was deciding, some boys marched over to him and Mika. "Oooh, look at the lovebirds," taunted one of the boys. "Shingo and Mika, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

_That did it. Shingo had to get rid of those boys or else they would tease him mercilessly for the rest of the school year. "I don't want it!" He pushed it away. Taken off guard, Mika couldn't catch the satchel. It felt to the ground and she heard a loud crack. _

"_I didn't do it," said the teaser. He and his friends decided to leave. _

_Mika had a bad feeling about the sound she heard. She picked up the satchel, untied it and took a look at her doll. To her horror, a piece of the doll's head was broken off and the remainder of the body had cracks. She hugged it close to her and tears stung at her eyes. _

_Shingo was at a loss for words. _

_Flashback ends_

"Shingo-kun didn't even say he was sorry," concluded the blue haired girl.

"Mika-chan cried all afternoon," said the auburn haired girl. "Please talk to Shingo about this."

Usagi was furious but tried to control it. "Not to worry. You bet I'll talk to him."

"Thank you!" both girls said in unison, and they left.

"What happened to Mika's doll was just awful," said Naru. "You have to make Shingo listen to you."

"It'll be a piece of cake. I'm his older sister. He's going to apologize to Mika whether he wants to or not," said Usagi.

* * *

Mika had finally stopped crying, but was still feeling bad. She took out materials to work on a new doll. _'I was gonna work on a new one anyway, even if Shingo hadn't broken the one I was going to give him.'_ She turned off the light and got to work. _'I hope Mommy doesn't notice I've been crying…because then I will have to tell her about the broken doll…she'll be very upset. But then again, maybe she'll give me advice on what to do about Shingo.'_

Just as Mika was finishing the doll's face, her mother entered her bedroom. "Why is it so dark in here, Mika?" asked Mrs. Kayama.

"I concentrate better this way," the little girl answered.

Mrs. Kayama walked over to her daughter's desk and looked at her new doll. "I see you have started work on a new doll. She looks as if she's going to cry."

Mika didn't notice it before. _'Did I somehow put how I am feeling into this doll without knowing it?'_ "Really?" She hoped it didn't mean her mother didn't like the doll.

"Anyway, it's a very pretty doll. Let's compare it with your prizewinner. Do you have it with you at the moment?" The older woman noticed Mika didn't answer, but that both of her shoulders were shaking. "Darling? What's wrong?"

"Mommy, please don't be angry, but Shingo broke the doll today," she said, sniffling.

That was news Mrs. Kayama didn't expect to hear. "What? Why would he do such a thing?"

"I don't know." Mika opened the drawer she had been hiding her shattered doll in and took it out to show to her mother. "Look!"

Mrs. Kayama examined the doll. "Oh my…how terrible. I am sure it was an accident. "

Mika wanted to believe that, but she wasn't so sure, considering how he didn't bother to apologize.

"Oh well. I can still see the similarities between this and your new doll," said Mrs. Kayama, giving her daughter back the doll and patting her on the shoulders. She left the room to give her some time alone. Mika put the mop of hair on her new doll, cradled her ruined doll and wept some more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nephrite was back in his planetarium. He figured Beryl was angry that he refused to carry out her order to team up with Zoisite, but he didn't care. Accept help from Zoisite? Not in this universe. And he was sure his youma wouldn't go for that, either, since they wanted more than anything to help him.

"The stars know everything," he murmured. "They will guide me to the next victim, a person whose energy is reaching its peak." The reddish colored laser went through the center of the shitennou's forehead and the stars revealed an image of a small girl with dark auburn hair. "Ah, Orpheus the musician is playing his harp. Orpheus has chosen my next target. Mika Kayama, your energy is _mine_!" Nephrite gave an evil laugh.

'_Now how do I trap this little girl?' _ pondered the star shitennou. That would be rather difficult, for he had never trapped anyone in grade school before. It meant he would have to pretend to be even friendlier than he ever had. _'How nauseating.'_ Also, there was the issue of having to get permission from her parents to speak with her.

'_Of course.'_ The answer was in front of him. He knew Mika's mother was also a doll designer so he would use flattery on her before he preyed on the young girl. He was annoyed with himself for not thinking of it sooner.

* * *

Shingo was sitting at his desk in his room, working on an apology letter to Mika. "Mika, I am sorry I broke your doll. It was an accident," he read out loud. Nothing sounded right. "He crumpled up the paper in frustration. "Dang it, I can't get the letter just right!" All of a sudden he heard someone banging on his bedroom door.

"Shingo! May I please talk with you?" a female's voice screamed through the door. Usagi. Ordinarily Shingo would tell her to get lost, but she sounded angry for some reason.

"Come in," the young boy stammered.

The blonde opened the door and marched in. For the first time in ages, Shingo looked scared, especially when Usagi walked closely toward him. He sat still, wondering what she was doing. She smacked him on the head. "Oww!" he cried. "What was that for?"

"So, let's talk about Mika!" Usagi said in her most stern and serious voice. "You broke Mika's doll today, and I want you to apologize to her right now!"

Shingo flinched. _'Is that all people can talk about today? How did she know? Was she spying on me?'_ "That's none of your business! Get out of my room!"

Usagi was unfazed by her little brother's outburst. "So I guess I will have to tell Mom and Dad about this. What do you think will happen then?"

The little boy shuddered at the thought of that. Oh, if his parents _did _find out. He would have his allowance taken away or possibly be grounded for a long time. Maybe he wouldn't be able to have friends over, either. "No! Please don't!"

Usagi suppressed a smirk at seeing her authoritative tone was effective. "I thought so. Does that mean you'll do what I'll say?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So go over to Mika's house and say you're sorry right now!"

"Okay, okay. I'll go already." Anything to get Usagi off his case.

* * *

Shingo made his way over to Mika's house. He never figured out just the right thing to say in his apology letter. He had been hoping to deliver a heartfelt apology. "Mika, I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you if it takes the rest of my life!" _'I think that'll do.'_ He started to carefully cross the street to his best friend's house, but a red car sped towards him. It took every ounce of adrenaline he had in his body to get out of the way just in time so he wouldn't be hit.

Shingo took a look at the car. "Wow, what an awesome car! I'd sure love to have a car like that when I'm old enough to drive!" _'Of course it would take pulling teeth to get Mom and Dad to buy me one. Whoever it belongs to is very lucky.'_

Nephrite got out and went to the door, and rang the doorbell.

"Yes?" a woman's voice answered.

"My name is Masato Sanjouin. There is something I need to speak with you about."

"I'll be there in a minute!" A few minutes later, Mrs. Kayama opened the door. "Come on in, Mr. Sanjouin."

Shingo watched as Nephrite entered his friend's house._ 'Looks like Mika will have a guest. I'll come back later.' _He left the Kayama's property.

Nephrite was sitting on a couch in the living room with one leg crossed over the other. This was his first time in a mortal's home but he had to admit, he felt at ease, given the amount of time he had spent amongst the humans in the past. Even so, the last thing he wanted was to be distracted from doing what he had come there for. That's why he was almost glad when Mrs. Kayama asked, "So Masato-san, what can I do for you today? What's on your mind?"

"I thought only Pierre Jumeau was capable of classical doll making, but your works have changed my mind. You have created masterpieces."

Mrs. Kayama's face turned bright red. "Oh, thank you for the compliment."

"And your daughter is quite talented as well."

"How kind of you to say so. I am sure she appreciates your kind words."

"Mika's doll that won first prize in the contest was very beautiful! "continued Nephrite. "I wonder, could I see it again?"

Mrs. Kayama's facial expression turned grim when she said, "I am sorry to say it has been destroyed." She turned to her daughter. "Why don't you show him the one you're working on?"

"All right." The little girl went to her room, got her satchel and opened it, and revealed her work in progress doll.

"Oh, she's wonderful." Nephrite picked up the doll and studied its expression. "I love her face. Her expression is very sad. "He touched the doll's forehead, engraving it with his evil crest. _'I bestow the forces of evil which will increase Mika's energy to its peak that I shall steal it for Queen Beryl.'_ The doll's sad expression changed into a smile—but a wicked smile at that.

Mrs. Kayama didn't notice the sinister look, though. She was just happy that the doll no longer looked sad. "Wow! That was magnificent!"

"I was wondering if you would make ten copies of this doll just for me," said Nephrite.

Mika looked surprised. What could a guy like him do with ten dolls? "Um...sure I suppose so...but why so many?"

"I am sure there are some people who would love to purchase your handiwork."

"My exhibition will open next weekend," said Mrs. Kayama. "Some of Mika's work will be there as well. Can you try to come and see it, Mr. Sanjouin?"

'_Perfect. What better way to monitor Mika's energy progress? These humans are so gullible, it's pathetic.' _"That I can. I look forward to it."

* * *

Mika was back in her bedroom, hard at work on the dolls she was making for Nephrite. Although she thought his request was a bit farfetched, she felt compelled to do it for him.

Mrs. Kayama came to see if Mika was getting ready for bed. "My my, I see you've finished one doll already."

"Yup. I feel so full of energy I think I can finish at least half of these dolls in one night."

Mrs. Kayama smiled. "I understand how you feel, but it is bedtime now. You have school in the morning."

"But I'm still wide awake," the little girl protested.

Mrs. Kayama sighed. It was hard getting through to Mika when she was usually very compliant. _'It seems like I will have to be firm with her.' _ "Put your things away now," she said, moving her daughter's working materials off her desk.

All of a sudden a feeling of rage surged within Mika. "Get out of here!" she yelled, shoving her mother away. She stood up and glared at her.

Mrs. Kayama was stunned and felt like she was slapped in the face. Mika was usually very giving and amiable. _'What brought on this change?' _ Not knowing what to do, Mrs. Kayama left the room.

* * *

(Nephrite's planetarium)

Ruby wanted to jump for joy when she saw Nephrite return from the Kayama's residence. She was desperate to know how it went, considering this was his first time having a little kid as a victim.

"So Master Nephrite, how did it go, luring such a young girl into your trap?" asked Ruby. Not that she doubted he would be able to trap Mika, given how cunning he could be.

"It was simpler than I thought. All it took was to lavish her with compliments."

"Of course."

"I have also been invited to attend the Doll Exhibit. It will be a perfect opportunity to seize Mika's energy once it reaches its peak."

"It definitely will." _'Oh it would sure be nice if I can go to this exhibit to see how talent this girl is at doll making. But what if Master Nephrite says no if I ask him? And who knows if this event is an open invitation for everyone or not?' _Ruby nervously twirled one of her cherry coloured curls around her finger.

Nephrite turned to the henchwoman and told her, "You, Miki and Yukari are welcome to come along if you girls wish to."

It was as if the star shitennou had read Ruby's mind. She tried not to let it show in her face she was hoping he would say that. "I thank you, sir. I'll tell the others."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Shingo didn't see Mika at school the next day. He went straight over to her house after the final bell. He didn't believe she would skip school just because she was angry with him. _'I hope everything is all right with her,' _thought the young boy as he rang the door bell.

"Yes?" answered Mrs. Kayama.

"Hi Mrs. Kayama. It's Shingo Tsukino."

"Wait just a moment."

Shingo heard footsteps coming towards the door. Mrs. Kayama opened it. "Hello, Shingo. How are you? What brings you here today?" she asked.

Shingo didn't expect Mika's mother to be this warm towards him. He wondered if she even knew about the misunderstanding between him and Mika. Or maybe she knew but decided to let them work it out themselves. "I'm fine thank you. I just came to see how Mika is doing, since she was absent from school today."

Mrs. Kayama had a distressed look on her face. "Shingo…Mika has been making dolls day and night. I've told her to stop, but she won't listen. She has changed. I don't know what to do."

The little boy believed she was acting like that because she was mad at him._ 'What would Usagi say if she knew I missed apologizing to Mika? I__have to get through to her.'_ "I'll try to talk to her," he said.

Mrs. Kayama let Shingo inside towards Mika's room, which was closed and locked. "Mika, Shingo is here to see you."

"I don't want to see him again," Mika replied coolly.

Shingo was stunned, but would not be deterred. "Mika, I want to talk to you! I have something to tell you!"

"Go away and leave me alone!" yelled Mika.

Mrs. Kayama gave Shingo a sympathetic look. "I apologize for my daughter's behavior."

But Shingo shook his head. "It's okay, Mrs. Kayama. It was my doing." He left before Mika's mom could say anything. _'Oh well. I tried my hardest so I don't care what Usagi thinks. If I came to apologize and Mika wouldn't listen, it wouldn't be my fault I didn't get to say sorry. Hopefully she won't even ask.'_

* * *

Shingo went into his parents' library for some alone time. He was so frustrated about this whole thing; he didn't bother picking up a book to read. He just sat there and moped. He didn't intend to leave there until it was his bedtime.

'_Oh what am I going to do? What if Mika never speaks to me again_?_' _wondered the little boy. _'It's already hard enough to regain the respect of her friends.'_

Just then, Usagi entered the library, holding a chalice of fruit juice. She had seen her brother looking distressed when he came back home, and she didn't like that. She had opted to give him some time alone, but she was desperate to know if apologizing to Mika was successful. "Shingo, here you go," she said, placing the cup in front of her younger brother.

Shingo didn't even particularly care to see his sister at the moment. "What do you want? Are you here to torment me, like you always do?"

"No, it's nothing like that," answered Usagi, giving Shingo a surprised look. "I am just concerned for you. Why do you look so down, anyway? You apologized to Mika, didn't you?"

"Well I—" Shingo wasn't sure how to say he hadn't. He didn't want to lie about it. _'Just tell her the truth about what happened. No need to feel ashamed. You tried your best,' _said a voice in his head. "I went there to do it this afternoon, but she wouldn't come out and talk to me. She's not even listening to her mother and is making dolls nonstop. " Shingo was thirsty all of a sudden. He took the glass of juice and gulped it all down.

Contrary to the chewing out Shingo expected to get from Usagi, what she gave him was a sympathetic look. This surprised him. "You tried your best and for that I am proud of you," she said to him.

That was something Shingo didn't expect to hear. "You are?"

"Yes. Your best is all that matters to me."

"Oh. I'm glad." Shingo had to admit, he enjoyed this side of his elder sister.

"It's so weird Mika has changed so much."

"It is," agreed Shingo. "She used to be so nice. This is not like her. Did I hurt her feelings that much?"

"I have an idea," said Usagi. "Why don't you give her a really nice present? Girls love presents."

Shingo never thought about that. He wasn't sure if it would make his friend forgive him, but he was so desperate that he decided a present would be worth a try. "Maybe."

"That's the spirit." Usagi patted her brother on the shoulder and left the library. _I don't think he's up to eating dinner with us. I think I'll bring dinner to him instead.' _

* * *

Usagi was sitting on her bed, thinking about what Shingo told her. _'Oh, I wish I can do something to help patch up the situation. It's frustrating seeing Shingo so down. I suppose I could talk to Mika myself, but who says she would listen to me, considering she won't even listen to her mom?'_

Luna climbed onto the bed, next to Usagi, and noticed her serious expression. "Usagi-chan, what's wrong? What are you thinking?"

"I didn't tell Shingo-kun this, but I'm concerned for Mika. She hasn't been her usual self lately."

"My my, Usagi-chan, you're so intuitive today," remarked Luna.

Usagi ignored Luna's tone of voice in that comment. "I really want to help save the friendship between Mika and Shingo, but at the same time, cursed dolls sound so interesting."

Shivers went through Luna's tail. "Oh, spare me the scare tactics. I suspect the Dark Kingdom has a hand in this. We need to keep an eye on Mika."

Usagi had a feeling her guardian would say that. "I suppose you're right. We should have Rei and Ami investigate the situation. "

"Usagi! This is your mission, too, you know."

"I got it. I was just joking."

"You'd better be. Call the other girls and tell them about the situation."

"Awww, do I have to?" whined the blonde. A hard look was all the feline guardian would give her, which meant no room for questioning. "Okay okay I'll do it." Usagi dashed off to call her friends.

* * *

(few days later)

After school, the three senshi headed over to the Juuban Art Museum to begin their investigation. On that particular day, it was very quiet.

'_Oooh, this is going to be so boring…I can tell," _thought Usagi, scratching her head. _'But I promised Shingo I would help him patch up his friendship with Mika.'_

"There is nothing suspicious so far…in fact, it is very quiet," said Ami.

"We won't find any clues right now," Rei agreed. "Maybe we'd better investigate somewhere else, like Mika's house. Do you know where she lives, Usagi?"

"Yeah. But I doubt Mika would talk to us. Shingo told me she had been skipping school lately."

"I see." Ami glanced up and saw the advertisement for the private doll exhibition that would take place the very next day. "The doll exhibit. Surely she will be there. We should go as well. It will be the perfect opportunity for us to investigate, especially if the Dark Kingdom does strike."

"Sounds super, Ami," said Usagi. Luna and Rei looked at her in surprise. For as long as they could remember, she always balked at sailor business.

'_What brought on this change?' _ Rei wondered to herself. _'Not that I am complaining. It's time she took her duties more seriously.'_

* * *

Shingo had just finished playing one of his favorite games at the arcade, and was now about to leave. He felt slightly better and decided he just _would_ make his best friend a present. _'I'm sure it'll be a good enough way to apologize…but then again, maybe she'll do the same thing to me that I had done to her. This might not be such a good idea after all.'_

The young boy shook his head to rid it of all the pessimistic thoughts. _'What am I thinking? Of course she will forgive me one day. She's not the type to stay mad for the rest of her life.'_ He furrowed his brow in thought. _'I wonder what type of present I should give her.'_

Just as Shingo was passing the arcade, he caught a glimpse of the Sailor V poster. It brought back to memory a conversation he and Mika had during happier times.

_Flashback begins_

_Mika and Shingo had just finished playing the new Sailor V video game and both of them took a liking to it even though the game was quite challenging._

"_Sailor V is nice, but I like Sailor Moon better," said Mika._

"_I do, too," agreed Shingo."_

_Flashback ends_

That conversation gave Shingo an idea of a present, one he _knew _Mika would like. _'I know what I should give her!'_ he thought._ 'It wouldn't be as good as the dolls she makes but I can be satisfied knowing I did my best.' _ He raced home to get started.

* * *

After having an afternoon snack, Shingo was seated at his desk in his room. His desk was covered with old newspapers and all the necessary art supplies were scattered all over it. He took some clay and proceeded to mold it into the shape of a human. Since he was no expert at making dolls, some parts were rather difficult to get just right.

Just as Shingo was shaping up the hair, Usagi walked in. _'Oh great. Now what does this knucklehead want?'_ He felt a sudden urge to hide the doll, for fear his big sister would make fun of it. But he wasn't fast enough.

"Hey there little brother, what are you doing?" asked the blonde.

"I'm working on something." Shingo studied his sister's facial expression. She wasn't laughing or anything, but he couldn't be positive that she wouldn't burst into laughter.

"On what? A present for Mika?"

"Yeah."

"It's so cute! You did a great job."

Shingo's eyes widened in surprise. "Do you really think so?"

"I sure do. What gave you the idea to do a stuffed pig?"

Shingo groaned. His sister's ditziness never ceased to amaze him. "It's Sailor Moon."

"Sorry…but it's so hard to tell. If the real Sailor Moon saw it, she would cry."

'_Rats! I knew I should have hidden it!'_ "It's the thought that counts! The thought!"

Usagi rolled her eyes at her younger brother. "I know that, silly! And I'm glad you've learned that, too. " She good-naturedly ruffled Shingo's hair and left the room.

'_I forgot what a good sister she can be, even if she's a goof,' _thought Shingo. He finished molding the shape of Sailor Moon and rested it down to dry. _'I will paint it later. Hopefully it'll be ready by tomorrow.'_

* * *

(next day)

Mamoru and Rei were walking to the art museum together. Mamoru hadn't been entirely thrilled with the idea of going to a doll exhibition but with a bit of coaxing from Rei, he agreed to go. "I know this probably sounds like a weird thing to do, but this is a very special event," the fire senshi told Mamoru.

The ebony-haired young man didn't say anything, just continued walking along with Rei. He doubted what she said would make him enjoy the exhibit any better. _'However, I'm going just for her.'_

Just as promised, Nephrite had showed up for the exhibition, along with his henchwomen. They had been looking forward to the event for some time, so showing up late was not an option for either of them. Nephrite and the trio of youma went to look for dolls made by Mika Kayama and her mother. It didn't take them long to find the dolls. They were practically everywhere.

"Oh wow, this human handiwork is amazing!" Yukari exclaimed softly, peering down at Mika's dolls.

"How right you are, sister," agreed Miki. "This Mika girl is going to become as wonderful a designer as her mother is. "

"Generally I am not particularly fond of this kind of art, but I have to admit that this is what you call a masterpiece," said Ruby.

Yukari glanced at her twin, giving her a look that said, _'I am surprised she was looking forward to this event considering she usually thinks doll making is too girlie for her.'_

Miki returned a look that said, _'I know. But as you know, duty is duty.'_

Just then, Mrs. Kayama walked up to Nephrite and his henchwomen. "Well, hello there. How are you enjoying the exhibition thus far?"

"Congratulations!" said Nephrite. "Your show is a success."

"Keep up the great work," added Ruby.

"Thank you very much!" said Mrs. Kayama.

"Where's Mika?" asked the chestnut haired shitennou. He hoped the young girl hadn't backed out.

Mrs. Kayama got a sad expression on her face when she answered, "She is finishing her last doll in the waiting room. I'm afraid she has been working much too hard."

That was news to Nephrite. "Is that right?" He hid an evil smirk. _'Perfect. This means her energy is nearing its peak! Surrender your energy to the great Metallia!'_

"I'll go speak with her," said Yukari.

"Thank you very much," said Mrs. Kayama. "By the way, what is your name?"

"You may call me Yukari. And this is Miki and Ruby," answered the brunette, pointing out the other two youma.

"It's nice to meet you," said Mrs. Kayama. She reached out and took Yukari's hand, shaking it. Yukari was a bit taken aback, but obliged.

'_Oh my...this young woman's hand is as cold as ice,'_ thought Mika's mother.

"Likewise. Now if you'll excuse me." Yukari headed for the waiting room. _'I can't believe I shook that mortal woman's hand—what will Master Nephrite think?'_

'_I've no time for foolish distractions. There is work to be done,'_ thought Nephrite. He started to walk away. Miki and Ruby followed him.

Over in another corner, Rei was showing Mamoru some dolls. "This one is nice, isn't it?" she asked.

Mamoru's facial expression was blank. "I'm sorry Rei. What was that?"

"This doll is by the artist," said Rei. "Do you like it?"

Mamoru's expression changed into an embarrassed one.

"Am I boring you?" asked the raven haired girl, noting Mamoru's disinterested expression.

"It's not you," said Mamoru. "I just don't care too much for the art of doll making."

Now it was Rei's turn to look embarrassed. "Do you want to leave then?"

"No," answered the ebony-haired young man. "It is not that I hate it."

"Oh." Rei was relieved. "Well, let's go this way." She took Mamoru by the arm. Nephrite and two of his henchwomen were passing by. Mamoru felt a strange but familiar presence that forced him to stop short, his back touching Nephrite's.

"Did you want something?" Mamoru asked the chestnut haired shitennou.

"Pardon me. I thought you were someone else," answered Nephrite. He walked away, seeing that his youma were waiting patiently for him.

(waiting room)

Mika was working arduously on her final doll, just as her mother had told Nephrite. At this point, she was feeling more hyper than she was feeling before. _'Oh I wonder what that guy wants me to do after this.'_

Just then, Mika heard the sound of the door opening. _'Whoever it is, this had better be good.' _ She turned around to see who it was. Standing there was a young woman she had never seen before. This woman was tall and thin, had long brunette hair streaked with platinum blonde that she wore in wild ringlets, and she was wearing a short navy blue dress.

'_Wow. I wouldn't be able to wear anything like that for years. And she looks like she could be a model,'_ thought Mika, awed by this woman's beauty. "Who are you? And how can I help you?

"You may call me Yukari. And I have come to tell you how much I am enamored with your work," said Yukari.

"Well thank you," answered the young girl, not bothering to look up, for she was still working on the final doll.

Yukari eyed the doll Mika was working on. She gave a small smirk, though the little girl couldn't see it. _'Perfect. This little girl has fallen for Master Nephrite's trap. Her energy is nearly at its peak. I can feel it! _"Is doing these dolls too much for you? Are you weary?" asked the youma.

"No, not at all. In fact, I have not had more energy."

"That's good. In that case, keep going. You're almost there." _'You're close to having your energy zapped by Master Nephrite. Silly little child—she's so easy to fool. '_"I'll leave you to your work." Yukari exited the room.

Mika worked to complete the design of the doll's face. She gave a satisfied sigh when it was done. _'Finished.'_ Just like with the previous dolls, the serious expression changed into a wicked smile and Nephrite's magical crest appeared on its forehead. Mika felt a major energy rush coming on.

A few moments later, Mika heard more footsteps, this time two pairs. "Mika, I brought you a present!" she heard a familiar voice scream.

* * *

Nephrite could feel that it was time. "Her energy level has reached its peak. Arise, Jumou!" Conjuring the crystal ball, he made himself invisible, teleported to the waiting room of the art museum, sucked up Mika's energy and disappeared back to his mansion.

A collapsible, humanoid shaped doll youma with detachable limbs and a mop of dark green air emerged from Mika's final doll, giving an evil cackle. Mika collapsed from the energy loss.

"MIKA!" Shingo cried in horror. He proceeded to run to her.

Jumou laughed again, and knocked the young boy down. The force of her blow rendered him unconscious as well. He dropped the doll he had made for Mika in the process. The doll youma crushed it beneath her foot, smashing it to bits.

"Shingo!" screamed Usagi. _'Just great…another creepy monster.'_

Luna saw that her suspicions were correct. "Usagi, you must transform right now!"

"Yeah, yeah, I was just going to do that!" said Usagi. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Ha ha ha ha!" Jumou raised her hand, preparing to kill Shingo.

"Hold it right there!" cried a young girl's voice.

Jumou turned around sharply.

"Shame on you for destroying the doll Shingo worked so hard to make for Mika! And I'll never forgive you for using the art of doll making for your selfish, evil purpose! I'm the sailor senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

Luna was dumbstruck. "Wow, what an eloquent speech. Is she really learning or is this just a show?"

Jumou looked at the moon senshi. _'So this is one of the nosy senshi Master Nephrite warned me about. She looks like such a weakling but I will not take any chances. One can never be too careful.'_ She used her telekinesis powers to move the dolls. They flew toward the blonde with their mouths open.

Sailor Moon guessed that the dolls Mika made intended to bite her. The dolls missed, and their eyeballs rolled round and round. The senshi of the moon jumped out the window. "Possessed dolls! Aaaaah!"

"Just great. She has gone into flake mode again," Luna groaned.

Jumou flew out after Moon. "I won't let you escape me!" She lunged toward the frightened teen.

"Shabon Spray!"

The fog disoriented the doll youma long enough for Mercury and Mars to make their entrance.

"I thought I was a goner for sure," said Moon, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Are you all right, Sailor Moon?" asked Mercury.

"You're glad to see us, aren't you?" asked Mars.

Before Moon could answer, Luna cried out a warning. The senshi looked up to see why. Mika's dolls were flying towards the girls bearing their razor sharp teeth once again. Sailor Moon started quivering and whimpering once again.

Sailor Mars took out her odufa. "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Akuryou taisan!" she chanted, throwing the scrolls onto the faces of the dolls. This was enough to rid them of the spell. They fell onto the ground.

"Great job, Mars!" said Sailor Moon. All of a sudden she felt a pair of detachable hands wrap around her neck, gripping it tightly.

"Oooh, someone help me! I can't breathe!" the blonde senshi begged hoarsely. She tried to pry the hands from around her neck, but it was no use.

"Sailor Moon! No!" Mars and Mercury cried in unison.

"Haha, your attacks are useless!" taunted Jumou, shooting her detachable arms at the two remaining senshi, only they were able to dodge the attack.

"Be careful! Her limbs are razor sharp like knives!" warned the senshi of fire. The monster's detachable arm nipped a strand of her hair.

Mercury shot a glance at Moon. Her face was turning blue. "We've got to save Sailor Moon. She's losing consciousness by the second!"

"Yes, you're right," agreed the senshi of fire. "But how?"

Sailor Mercury got out her mini-computer and started doing a bunch of calculations. "By scanning for structural weaknesses."

Sailor Mars felt like a fool for forgetting that option. "Yes, of course!"

"Yes, I've detected one in her ankle," announce the senshi of ice. "Sailor Moon, aim at her right foot!"

The blonde senshi was still struggling to get free from the youma's grip. "If only I could," she managed to croak out.

"Haha, you'll never get yourself free!" gloated Jumou.

Just as Sailor Moon felt like she was going to completely lose consciousness, a red rose struck the youma's weapon that had her trapped. She was finally free. _'Whew.'_

Jumou glared at the one who dared to thwart her plan. It was a man dressed in a tuxedo and a cape, as well as a masquerade mask. "Who are you?"

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Sailor Moon yelped excitedly.

"Sailor Moon! Your tiara!" Tuxedo Kamen reminded the young heroine.

"Right!" The senshi of the moon took off her tiara and hurled it at the youma's right Achilles, like Mercury told her to. "Moon Tiara Action!"

"AAAAAAH!" Jumou screeched in horror as the moon senshi's Frisbee weapon hit her on her only weak spot. Within seconds she was moon dust.

Shingo finally awoke, but Mika didn't. _'I wonder how long I was out of it.' _ The little boy looked around. _'Oh I remember now.'_ He saw Mika lying still and pieces of the Sailor Moon doll littering the floor. But what worried him more was Mika. "Oh no! Mika!" He shook her shoulders to get her to wake up. There was no hint of a response. "Oh no, what am I going to do?!"

A silhouette of Sailor Moon appeared. "Oh! Thank goodness you're awake, Shingo! But what's wrong with Mika?"

Shingo was too panicked to be shocked that he was talking to his idol. "I don't know. But she wouldn't wake up! I hope she's not dead!"

'_Not again! It must be Nephrite's doing again. But how can it be that he gets away with it so easily? Wait until I get my hands on him!' _ Sailor Moon clenched her fists. _'Now now, remain calm. Your brother and Mika need you,' _the blonde senshi said to herself. _'There is only one thing left to do. Hopefully Shingo doesn't figure out who I am.'_ She went inside the waiting room.

Shingo looked up. His hero was even closer than he thought. "Sailor Moon! Can you help?"

Sailor Moon maintained a kind but neutral expression on her face. "I sure can." She knelt next to Mika's unconscious form and took one of the young girl's hands, holding it firmly.

Shingo was bewildered. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." The moon senshi continued the energy transfusion until she felt weakened. Sure enough, Mika began to stir. She opened her eyes.

"What's happened to me?" Mika wondered. She looked up and saw Sailor Moon sitting over her. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry about that. My friends and I taught the bad guys a lesson," replied the senshi.

"I see that. Thank you very much. You saved my best friend's life," said Shingo.

"It was my pleasure. Be good friends, you two. I must go now. See ya!" With a bit of difficulty, the senshi of the moon stood up and exited the art museum.

"I can't believe it! Sailor Moon saved us!" Shingo turned to his best female friend. "I made a present for you, and it is all smashed. I'm sorry about that."

"You made it for me?" Mika asked incredulously.

Shingo nodded. "I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk." He looked into Mika's eyes and was relieved to see that she didn't look angry at all.

"You don't have to apologize. What you did for me says more than any apology can say."

Shingo knew that he and Mika were best friends again.

* * *

(planetarium)

"Inconceivable!" said Nephrite, when he saw the stars disappearing. He knew that meant the senshi had foiled another one of his schemes. The fact that he still had the energy and he managed to have Mika in dire straits for awhile did very little to appease his displeasure.

"Those annoying germs…" growled Miki. She shot a glance at her master. He had that crease in his brow again. "Do you want me to hunt them down and get rid of them?"

"That won't be necessary," answered Nephrite. A new idea was coming to him...one that would involve doing his own vile bidding.

"Oh. Well then, will you be all right?"

"That I will. I have the perfect scheme to dispose of Sailor Moon forever."

"Oh?" Miki's olive-green eyes were full of curiosity. "What will you do this time?"

"I will strike her where it hurts most—by using her greatest weakness against her."

"Oooo. Very clever."

Nephrite remembered how badly Miki and her comrades wanted to be of assistance. "You, Ruby and Yukari will have an opportunity to help me this time."

Miki felt like she could jump up and down but remembered she was in the presence of her master. "I thank you, Master Nephrite."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Miki went to find Ruby and Yukari. She found them in the den finishing off a science fiction movie. She cleared her throat loudly.

Ruby turned to face Miki, but Yukari was so startled she nearly fell off the couch. Ruby gave her a funny look.

"Easy, Yukari, it's just Miki," said the cherry haired youma. "No need to be alarmed."

"What a relief." Yukari placed both hands across her chest to calm her heartbeat. "So what's up? I take it you have something important to tell us?"

"How right you are, sister."

"What is it?" asked Ruby.

"Master Nephrite is about to make another plan to destroy that miserable senshi Sailor Moon...and he said we can help with this one," said Miki.

Yukari's eyes brightened. "Oh really? That's wonderful."

Ruby was just as excited about this as Yukari was, but she opted to hide it."I see. So is he in the planetarium?" she asked.

Miki nodded. "He is waiting for us. It is not wise to keep him waiting."

Yukari stood up. "You're right. Let's go. "She and Ruby followed Miki to the planetarium. Sure enough, Nephrite was waiting for them.

The henchwomen each bowed respectfully.

"I thank you, Master Nephrite for allowing us to assist you this time," said Yukari.

Nephrite gave her a half-smile. "You're more than welcome."

"I hope you know whatever it is you have planned for Sailor Moon, we'll be right behind you," added Ruby. _'I've been looking forward to doing this for a long while.'_

"Good." Secretly he enjoyed having youma who were so enthusiastic about assisting him before he even gave them their tasks, and were always taking initiative. "Stars know everything. Please, I need your guidance now more than ever. Show me Sailor Moon's greatest weakness so I can be rid of her."

"I cannot place my finger on it, but I think I have an idea of who Sailor Moon's weakness is," Yukari whispered to Miki, not wanting to disturb Nephrite's meditation.

"Oh really? Well I _know _who it is," Miki whispered back.

"I thought you might. We just have to see if we're right," Yukari whispered.

The stars responded by revealing an image of the aftermath of the senshi's battle with Petasos.

_*Flashback begins*_

_"If you girls have faith in yourselves and in your powers, you can defeat your foes, no matter how strong they are. Never forget that. Farewell for now." With a flick of his cape, Tuxedo Kamen left._

_Sailor Moon was starry-eyed as she watched him go. "Oh, I wish I can have him as my soul mate," she said, red hearts popping out of her eyes._

_*Flashback ends*_

An idea of how to get rid of Sailor Moon came to Nephrite instantly. "How appropriate, Tuxedo Kamen!" The star shitennou gave a diabolical laugh.

"So I was right," said Yukari, looking pleased with herself.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ruby commented, twirling one of her cherry coloured curls around her finger.

Hearing Nephrite's reaction to Sailor Moon's love for the masked man, Miki was able to piece her master's plan together. "I know! You're going to disguise yourself as Tuxedo Kamen and lure her into your trap. Am I right, sir?"

Nephrite was about to respond, but he sensed the presence of someone unwelcome in his mansion. Zoisite. He wondered what the sakura king wanted this time.

"If you'll excuse me Nephrite, Queen Beryl wants to see you," said the tawny haired shitennou. He sounded almost cautious to pass that information on, yet gleeful.

Ruby felt a sudden urge to be sick._ 'Humph. He isn't fooling anyone with his pretend politeness.' _

Nephrite noted the displeased expressions on the young women's faces, at being so rudely interrupted. But he had every intention of going to see Beryl since he had to deliver to her the energy he just gathered._ 'After this meeting we shall continue with our planning,' _he mentally told his henchwomen.

'_All right, Master Nephrite,' _Miki mentally answered.

Nephrite teleported to Beryl's throne room. Zoisite followed, too, for he was eager to hear what Beryl had to say to the older shitennou.

* * *

Queen Beryl took the energy ball from Nephrite and gave him the stern expression she always wore when she was at least mildly displeased with her henchmen.

Nephrite could sense the queen's displeasure and his heart started to beat rapidly at the thought that he might really be in for an earful this time. _'I'm not too worried. I have the perfect scheme this time.'_

"I'm disappointed in you, Nephrite! Why is it that you always succeed in capturing energy but not defeating the senshi?! Explain yourself!" the evil queen barked.

Nephrite could hear Zoisite snickering behind him. He wanted to turn around to glare at the blonde shitennou, but Beryl was waiting for an answer. "The universe wasn't created in a day," the chestnut haired young man answered.

Beryl thought Nephrite was being a smart aleck, which she refused to tolerate. "I don't want to hear any pathetic excuses! You're becoming like that useless buffoon, Jadeite! Now tell me your new plan for Sailor Moon or else you'll be cast into Eternal Sleep just like your predecessor!"

It was all Nephrite could do not to start trembling—no way was he going to give Zoisite the satisfaction of seeing he was terrified at the thought of facing Jadeite's punishment.

"That's a very terrifying punishment. Wouldn't you agree, my dear Nephrite?" asked Zoisite. "I could help you execute this plan, whatever it is."

'_How sickening,'_ thought Nephrite. "Stay out of this, Zoisite! I'm warning you, I'm a far more superior general to you! I have a foolproof solution for disposing of Sailor Moon!"

Zoisite chuckled softly. "I've heard that same old thing from Jadeite, but as we both know he was all talk. Show me that you can pull your scheme off much better."

Nephrite ignored the sakura king and turned to face Beryl. "Your majesty, I intend to dispose of Sailor Moon by pretending to be Tuxedo Kamen. He is her greatest weakness." The thought of dressing and acting the part of one of his greatest enemies made him feel physically ill. _'However, if I can slay that annoying senshi, it would be well worth the humiliation.'_

Beryl started to blush. "Mmm, he is handsome," she commented. _'I wouldn't mind having him for my soulmate.'_

"Her foolish love will blind her to danger!" vowed Nephrite, giving a cruel laugh.

"Well well, Nephrite, this scheme of yours is interesting," said the wicked queen. "Do your best to succeed."

"I can assure you that you won't be disappointed." Nephrite disappeared from the throne room to make plans with his most trusted henchwomen.

* * *

Usagi stopped by the mailbox on her way home from school. She pulled out an envelope that was sealed with a heart. _'What's this? A love note?'_The blonde skimmed the info on the envelope regarding the addressee. She got a very pleasant surprise. _'I can't believe it's addressed to me! It has no return address. Who could it be from?' _ The young girl dashed home to read it.

By the time Usagi got to her bedroom, she was out of breath. She sat cross-legged on her bed. Luna gave her an amused look.

"What's the big rush? What is it you've got there?" asked the feline guardian.

"Why, it's a love letter!" squealed the young teen.

Luna wasn't expecting to hear that. Who would send a love letter to the goofball? She didn't think it was Umino, as a letter from him wouldn't make Usagi this ecstatic. "From whom?"

"I don't know yet." _'That reminds me, I had better find out.' _ The blonde girl ripped open the envelope and took out a folded piece of paper. She slowly unfolded the paper and read it out loud.

_Note: It has been too long since we have last seen each other, my love. I've missed you very much. Come to the shopping center at nine on Friday night. I must see you again. _

_Signed,_

_Tuxedo Kamen_

Usagi started jumping up and down and kissing the love letter all over. She had never been so happy in her life. _'It seems like my dreams are coming true! He really does love me!'_

Luna found the letter to be incredulous, too good to be true. "How would he know you're Sailor Moon?"

Usagi gave her guardian a funny look. "It's fate! He now knows he can't escape it," she quipped, still very giddy.

"Why would he be sending love notes all of a sudden?" pondered the black cat.

"Well because he realized how strong his feelings are for me and he is just romantic that way. Uh-oh, Rei is gonna be insanely jealous!" The blonde gave a small smirk and kept dancing her happy dance.

Luna groaned. "Yeah right. I do not think you're listening to yourself at all. Just because he has joined forces with you in the battle against the Dark Kingdom, doesn't make him Prince Charming." Luna became frustrated when she saw the blonde was paying no attention. "Are you listening to me?"

Usagi barely heard what Luna was telling her. Right now nothing could steal her joy. "I've got a date with Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" she said in a sing song voice.

* * *

The next day at school, Tuxedo Kamen's love letters were all the girls could talk about. Usagi didn't join in the conversation. She looked depressed when she realized _every _girl was given a love letter.

"I wonder what it's for, though," said Naru. "Mine just says I should meet this guy at the shopping center."

"Same here," said a few other girls.

Naru noticed Usagi was unusually quiet, which was very unlike her. "Usagi, what's the matter? Why aren't you saying anything?"

'_Oh no. I can't tell her the real reason why I'm upset.'_ "I just want to be left alone now." _'That's a safe answer. I'm not lying or anything.'_

"Oh. Ok." Naru turned to face the other girls. "Do you know who it could be?"

"No. No idea."

Naru's mind switched to Nephrite's disguise, to the time she met him. _'Oh, I hope it's that gorgeous guy, Masato Sanjouin. He's so nice!'_ She still remembered the feeling she got when he shook her hand—hot and cold. She felt a bit embarrassed for being so bold with him but at the same time didn't regret it…she did what she always wanted to do.

All of a sudden, Ms. Haruna entered the classroom. Everyone hurried to their seats.

"Good morning everyone," said Ms. Haruna with a big smile. "Before I begin the lesson, there is some housekeeping I need to take care of. How many of you girls received Tuxedo Kamen invites for tomorrow night?"

Every girl except Usagi raised her hand. The blonde just sat there, looking glum as ever. She tried her best to drown out everything that was said.

"Well disregard those letters and stay home and study. The shopping center is not a safe place to be at night!" said the teacher.

"Oh man!" a few girls groaned.

Ms. Haruna ignored the protests. "All right, let's get started!" _'Who does Tuxedo Kamen think he is not giving me a letter? I need love too, you know!'_

* * *

Luna had been standing outside Usagi's classroom listening to the conversation between the students, and could hardly believe her ears. _'I knew it was too good to be true. Something seems fishy about this plan. It could be another Dark Kingdom trap.' _ She ran over to Ami's apartment.

Ami was standing on her basketball court, dressed in a sports outfit and holding a basketball in her hands. She smiled when she saw Luna. "Hi there, Luna. Is anything wrong?"

"I am deeply concerned," answered the cat. "You received one of the love letters, have you not?"

"Yes I did."

"I find it to be strange," continued Luna. "Why would Tuxedo Kamen invite every girl in school? I suspect this is a plot of the Dark Kingdom."

"I agree," said Ami. "We should ask Rei if she has had any visions. I meant to visit her anyway. She has come down with a terrible cold."

"Oh dear…" _'And this could be a tough battle, too. Rei needs to be at full strength.'_ "You speak to Rei and I will try to convince Usagi of this…you know how stubborn she can be."

"I know."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mamoru was chilling out at the arcade with Motoki. He was trying to win his favorite plushie-the Tuxedo Kamen one. It looked like he was going to succeed for once, but just like the previous times he failed.

Motoki found Mamoru's determination to be surprising. "Mamoru? Why is it that you only try for that one?"

The raven haired young man shrugged his shoulders. "He reminds me of someone I wish I was more like."

"Huh? You mean you secretly wish to be a super hero?" Motoki never thought Mamoru would insinuate anything like that.

Just then, Usagi slowly entered the arcade, looking forlorn. It was becoming hard to hold in her tears. _'Oh great. Mamoru is here. Well, no matter. I am sure Motoki will make me feel better. He always does.'_

Motoki looked up, and smiled when he saw Usagi. "Hi there, Usagi."

"Hi," the blonde girl answered a bit glumly.

Motoki noted Usagi's sad expression. "What's the matter? Why do you look so bummed out?"

Before Usagi could answer, Mamoru interrupted, "I know! She didn't get one of the love letters Tuxedo Kamen sent!"

"I did too!" Usagi glared at the raven haired young man. "It's just that I wasn't the only one who got a letter. He invited all the girls at school when I thought he cared for meeee!" Usagi burst into tears and proceeded to wail loudly.

Mamoru cringed at the sound. "Usagi, go easy on my ears, will ya!"

* * *

Ami went over to the Hikawa shrine to visit Rei. She had put together a fruit basket. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" called an elderly male's voice.

"This is Ami Mizuno. I have come to see Rei."

"Yes, of course. Just a moment." Mr. Hino took awhile to come to the door. Ami felt a bit restless, and proceeded to tap her foot.

Soon the door opened. "Hello, my dear," the elderly man greeted warmly.

Ami was reminded of her manners. "Hello, sir."

"Come right in."

Ami entered the shrine. "Thank you, sir."

"Would you like something to eat? Something to drink?"

"No thank you."

Grandpa Hino was a little disappointed as he wanted to know what she thought of his Japanese sweet cakes, but he dared not show it. "All right. Go on up to Rei's room."

"Thank you again." The senshi of ice walked through the halls, smiling at how tranquil and serene the Hino home really was. She knocked on Rei's room door.

"Come in," said a weak, hoarse voice.

Ami entered Rei's room and sat on a stool by the raven haired girl's bed. "Hi there, Rei. I have brought you something."

"Oh, thank you. Just rest it on my nightstand." Cough.

Ami did as Rei asked. She spotted an envelope on the nightstand—a love letter.

"Is anything wrong?" Rei asked. "You seem worried."

"All of the girls at school have received letters that were signed, Tuxedo Kamen, and I think something is fishy about it," explained Ami. "Have you had any visions about who it could be?"

"I agree it is fishy. It could be a work of the Dark Kingdom, but I can't be too positive right now. This cold has made me so tired that I cannot think." The senshi of fire coughed loudly. "I feel so terrible."

'_Oh no...this doesn't look good...the senshi must work together, but Rei cannot do it in her condition.'_ The cerulean haired girl rested her hand on Rei's forehead. It was very hot. "Oh you poor girl. Don't worry about a thing. Luna and I will take care of everything. You just get your rest."

* * *

(next afternoon)

Nephrite was at the mall, making preparations for his scheme that evening. The urge to go on another shopping spree was so tempting._ 'Nonsense. There is work to be done.' _ He felt so proud of himself for finding out the weakness of his greatest enemy. _'I have invited every girl from all of the schools in the Juuban district. I know one of them is Sailor Moon.'_

Nephrite was about to go and buy the Tuxedo Kamen costume when he heard footsteps. It was Naru.

"Masato-san, hi!" said Naru brightly. "Do you remember me?"

Nephrite walked a bit closer to the redhead. _'How can I forget the mortal girl who played with my hair,' _was what he was tempted to reply, but he knew better. "Yes, I do. You were the ball girl in last week's tournament. And your name is Naru Osaka. Am I right?"

Naru smiled at the fact that her new ideal soulmate remembered her, and was as nice as he was the first time. "Exactly right. Anyway, there is something I have come to ask you."

"What is it?" asked the chestnut haired shitennou.

"Did you happen to send a bunch of letters that were signed Tuxedo Kamen?"

Nephrite feigned a confused look. "Huh? What gives you that idea?"

Naru gave an embarrassed look. "Well, it's just that there was no return address on it and I figured for some reason you wouldn't want anyone to know."

'_I am feeling a strong presence from this girl. She possesses a great strength. She could be Sailor Moon trying to trap me. I will find out very soon.'_

The young teen looked sheepish. "Oh. Please forgive me for wasting your time with such a silly question." She hoped Nephrite wouldn't hate her.

Nephrite smiled at Naru kindly, and placed a hand on her shoulder, which made her skin tingle. "There is no need to apologize. You're the one girl I would love to spend my evening with. You are very beautiful inside and out. I am looking forward to seeing you tonight. Excuse me." He walked away.

Naru couldn't help but blush at Nephrite's flattery. _'Oh he is so beautiful. However the shopping center isn't exactly the most romantic spot for a date. I would have preferred to go out to dinner to him.'_ All she could think about was Nephrite. _'I think I will come early…that way I'll have some time alone with him.' _

* * *

(later)

Nephrite was as ready as he could ever be to execute his plan. He examined himself in the mirror, to see how close he was to pulling of the Tuxedo Kamen look.

'_Hmm. Excellent, if I say so myself. Sailor Moon, your days as a senshi will be over forever!'_ The fact that he was actually in the Tuxedo Kamen costume made him feel nauseated. _'No matter. I will dispose of the moronic costume after this.'_

Just then, Miki appeared in Nephrite's bedroom to see how he was coming along. She tried hard not to laugh at her master being in the costume she believed to be dorky. _'Have to admit though; Master Nephrite would make an excellent Tuxedo Kamen.' _However she knew it was part of the job. "Well Master Nephrite you've nearly pulled off the Tuxedo Kamen get-up. However, there is one thing you may want to consider."

Nephrite had an idea of what she was referring to, but asked, "What is that?"

"You might want to hide your hair," suggested the brunette youma.

Nephrite had a feeling she would say that. _'She is correct...however; Sailor Moon is so brainless I doubt she will see through my trap.' _Before he could respond, his henchwoman offered, "Here. I'll do it for you."

Miki took off Nephrite's top hat, got his hairbrush and proceeded to brush his hair. He stayed still as she wound his hair into a small bun, with little difficulty. She placed the top hat back on top of his head.

The chestnut haired shitennou studied himself in the mirror. _'Superb job, Miki. Not that I would have to stay this way for very long.'_

All of a sudden Yukari and Ruby appeared, and almost didn't recognize their master, but knew it was him by his build and height. "Well well, sir, don't you look magnificent."

Nephrite gave a small smile. "You have Miki to thank for that," he responded. Secretly he loved the compliment.

"Is that right?" Yukari turned to face her twin. "You're good at this."

Miki blushed. "It was nothing. All I did was help make it difficult for the moon twit to know who he is. We can't have her foiling this master plan, now can we?"

"Exactly right," said Ruby. "Not that it matters. We know how to have fun with those viruses if we must."

"I am glad you are prepared," said Nephrite. "Let's go."

"You've got it, sir," said Yukari. She and the other henchwomen teleported to the shopping centre with Nephrite.

"I want you girls to seal all of the exits," Nephrite told his henchwomen. _'Sailor Moon will not escape alive.'_

"Consider it done, my master," said Ruby. She and the other women went to carry off their master's orders.

At approximately fifteen minutes to eight, Naru showed up at the shopping centre. She looked around the mall. _'Strange. It's so dark here. If Masato-san is setting up for the date, then wouldn't he be here? I was hoping to spend some time alone with him.' _ "Hello? Is anyone here? It's me, Naru-chan! Anyone here?"

A light turned on and a familiar deep voice answered," I'm here."

The teen girl looked up and saw Nephrite standing on the escalator. She let out a sigh of relief. _'I thought I was going to have to leave before the date even began. Mom wouldn't like the idea of me being here in the dark this late at night.'_

Nephrite could feel Naru's strength from all the way on top of the escalator._ 'Perfect. It won't be too long before I capture Sailor Moon now,' _he thought. _'If she thinks she can trap me, she's a fool.' _"You came early."

"I hope it's all right with you," said Naru. "I was looking forward to seeing you again."

"Is anybody with you?" asked Nephrite.

"No. I came alone. I didn't want anyone to hear what I have to tell you."

"What is it you have to tell me?"

"I love you very much," answered the red-head.

'_So much candor...she may not be Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon would never utter such words to me. But then again, she could be trying to seduce me to increase her chances of victory, and I am not going to allow that.' _ The star shitennou leapt from the top of the escalator in front of Naru. It was done so suddenly that her heart nearly stopped with fright. "You're a fool if you think you can deceive me!"

'_What on earth? What have I done to make him so vexed?'_ thought Naru. She backed away from the dark general and started quivering and whimpering with fear. It was too late. He came towards her and touched the center of her chest.

"Go ahead! Admit that you're Sailor Moon!" barked Nephrite.

"What do you mean? I am just a simple girl!" answered the terrified girl. _'This scary guy is such a stranger!'_

"Don't lie to me!" growled Nephrite. "I know you're Sailor Moon!"

"I'm being honest! I've no reason to lie to you!" the redhead protested.

Nephrite's hard expression softened a smidge. "I feel a strong force coming from you that is directed at me."

"It's my love for you," Naru explained weakly. By this point her energy had peaked and was nearly overflowing.

Nephrite pressed on the young teen's chest even harder, which allowed the love energy to flow freely. He collected it into the energy ball Ruby gave to him. "Powerful, whatever it is."

"I feel weak," muttered Naru. She collapsed, and Nephrite caught her, continuing to let the energy flow.

At that moment Usagi arrived, and saw Nephrite's hand resting against her best friend's back whilst he collected her energy. She was filled with horror. "No, Naru-chan! " She took a good look at the perpetrator. "Hang on, something isn't right here. The real Tuxedo Kamen would _never _stoop this low. Luna is right! The Dark Kingdom is behind this! That guy is ancient history!" She went some place where Nephrite wouldn't be able to see her. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

* * *

Simultaneously, Mamoru was leaving Café Amigo and all of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain in his head. Clutching at his head, he dropped to his knees and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

Nephrite was satisfied with the energy he collected from Naru. He was holding her unconscious form in his arms. He took a look at her face. He was nearly moved by how innocent, naïve and sweet she seemed and the fact that even in a comatose state, she was beautiful. If by some misfortune he failed, surely the girl's love energy would be enough for him to receive grace from his queen once again. _'Perhaps Naru-san would also make an excellent tool. However, if I intend to use her, I will need her alive and unharmed. '_

All of a sudden Ruby appeared before him. "Master Nephrite, I have sealed the exits as you ordered. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Yes. Please take this girl to the hospital. I don't care to endure a lecture from those annoying senshi," answered the star shitennou, handing Naru's unconscious body to Ruby.

"I understand." The red head youma felt uneasy at the thought of touching a human, but knew enough not to complain. _'Wow. This girl is light as a feather. Either that or I'm just a strong woman.' _She teleported away.

"Hey, get Naru-chan back here now, you crudball!" yelled a young girl's voice.

"Show yourself!" ordered Nephrite, half tickled at the childish name-calling, half annoyed at the rude interruption. _'On the other hand, it saves me the trouble of waiting for her to show up.'_

The teen girl revealed herself. "Shame on you for toying with the emotions of young girls! I am the sailor senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Don't make me laugh!" scoffed Nephrite. "You don't have what it takes to defeat me."

"That's what you think!" She ran towards him with lightning speed and gave a karate kick, making the top hat come off.

Nephrite's hair bun Miki had made came undone and his hair fell over his shoulders, past his mid-back. He levitated and yanked off the Tuxedo Kamen costume, revealing the Dark Kingdom uniform.

'_He looks creepy but I will not be frightened by our enemy this time,' _thought the young heroine. "Take off the mask and show me your face!"

'_You imbecile...you should be careful what you ask for.' _ "I am Nephrite, a warrior of the Dark Kingdom! I will punish you for your gullibility! This shopping centre will be your burial ground!" taunted the chestnut haired shitennou, taking off the mask.

"Oooh. I'm shaking," retorted Sailor Moon.

"You should be. Very soon you will feel the wrath of the power of the stars!" Nephrite created illusions of himself. "Star Regulus, multiply my energy! I call forth Leo the Lion!" The star shitennou could feel the power coursing through his veins. He felt one hundred times stronger. The group of stars that formed Leo's constellation connected, thus bringing the creature to life. It was teal with a pale pink mane.

'_Oh please. I will change this lion into a kitty cat!' _ thought the senshi of the moon. But then her smugness faltered when the lion pounced towards her.

"Sailor Moon, you will die!" taunted Nephrite.

The moon senshi proceeded to run, but Leo was even faster. It extended its claws, intending to rip her to shreds. A red rose hit the lion, knocking him back.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" growled Nephrite. _'This buffoon will pay dearly for interrupting my scheme. Well no matter. If I crush them both, it will be icing on the cake for Beryl.'_

The real masked hero glared at Nephrite. "Have you sent love letters to Sailor Moon in my name to ensnare her? You'll pay for that!"

Sailor Moon gave a squeal of happiness. "You tell him! I'm so happy to see you! I thought I was gonna be lunch meat!"

'_Stupid fool, you still will be,'_ thought Nephrite, sneering at Moon.

"Well you won't be as long as I'm around," Tuxedo Kamen reassured her. "You should escape while I deal with the beast."

"Okay!" Sailor Moon sped off.

Nephrite gave an evil laugh. "Fool! You're not going anywhere! Leo, after her!"

The teal colored lion lunged toward the heroine, pinning her down. He proceeded to slash her arms and legs with his teeth and claws. Moon shrieked in pain as she saw blood spouting.

"Sailor Moon!" cried out Tuxedo Kamen. He hurried to save her, but Miki appeared in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" asked the brunette youma.

"Who are you?" the masked man demanded to know.

"I am someone who's about to become your worst nightmare!" responded Miki, smirking. "You've foiled my master's plan for the last time!"

'_Dagnabbit!' _ thought Tuxedo Kamen. _'I've got to save Sailor Moon, but now I'm tied up!'_ "Listen here, lady, I don't have time to play any games. Get out of my way or else you will regret it!"

"Empty threats will get you nowhere!" said Yukari as she appeared. She took a look at Tuxedo Kamen, and was unimpressed by what she saw. _'So this is the one who has had to save these sailor brats over and over again? He doesn't look so tough to me. Crushing him will be simple.'_

"That's right!" Ruby agreed as she reappeared. "If you want to save your little friend, you're gonna have to get past us!"

Tuxedo Kamen saw that he had no choice in the matter, since the odds were not even, to say the least. "Bring it on!" he challenged, taking out his cane.

"You will regret those words, you dork," said Miki. She thrust out her arms and emitted lightning bolts. Ruby shot a barrage of crystal shards, and Yukari launched a cyclone.

Tuxedo evaded the attacks by twirling his cane around, and counterattacked with a hail of rose petals. The onslaught stunned them for a few seconds.

"You'll pay for that!" Miki conjured her lightning staff.

"Not likely!" The masked man threw a rose. It hit her hand like a dart, scratching it.

"Ahh, my hand!" Miki clutched her hand in pain, which was starting to bleed.

"Miki!" Yukari and Ruby cried out in unison.

'_That fool will pay for wounding my sister!' _thought Yukari, clenching her fists.

'_Don't worry, Miki. I'll get him for this,'_ thought Ruby. She emitted another barrage of crystal shards. Tuxedo Kamen used his cape to shield himself from the assault, but one of the shards nicked him on the shoulder.

"You won't get away with this!" Ignoring the throbbing feeling, Miki ran towards Tuxedo Kamen with blinding speed, wielding her staff. The masked man blocked it with his cane and proceeded to push it back. His strength was impressive considering his weapon, but Miki proved stronger when she knocked the cane out of his hand. He was so taken off guard that he stumbled.

"Gotcha, Mr. Dorky-poo," gloated Miki.

"Way to go, sister!" cheered Yukari.

Nephrite saw this and laughed. It was so rewarding that his scheme was going remotely successful for once. He glanced over at Sailor Moon. By this time she was so bloodied he didn't expect her to survive. Satisfied, he made Leo disappear.

Tuxedo Kamen got up and checked up on Sailor Moon. This time, he wasn't interrupted by any of Nephrite's henchwomen. When he saw the young heroine, his heart leapt into his stomach. _'Oh no. That beast really did a number on her. I have to get her to a doctor...that is, if she is still alive.'_ He ran over to the young girl and picked up her bloodied form.

Fortunately, there was a nearby elevator. Tuxedo Kamen raced to it, pushed a button and went inside.

"Hahaha, right where I want them!" laughed Nephrite. He projected his voice over the elevator's speaker. "You've fallen into my trap once again!"

"And just what do you mean by that, Nephrite?" asked Tuxedo Kamen.

"When the elevator reaches the top floor, it will fall, making you and Sailor Moon as flat as pancakes!"

'_If this psychopath thinks I'm going to let him get away with this, he's nuts!' _ thought the masked man.

Sailor Moon started moaning, for the elevator ride was too much for her wounds. Nephrite turned off the sound. His henchwomen stood next to him and watched as the elevator went to the top floor. Once the elevator reached the final floor, it hit the ground extremely hard, literally making it useless.

"I did it!" declared Nephrite. He gave an evil laugh at what he thought he had accomplished.

"That you did," said Miki. She was so proud of her master that she could almost give him a big hug, but opted to show professionalism.

"This calls for a victory celebration," said Yukari.

"I'll drink to that!" said Ruby.

"Not to worry, we will have one," the star shitennou assured his youma trio.

* * *

(later)

Nephrite appeared in Beryl's throne room as she ordered. He handed her the crystal ball that contained the love energy he took from Naru. The queen took it from him, but she still didn't look very happy.

'_I destroyed Sailor Moon like she ordered…what else does she wish for?' _ the chestnut haired young man wondered.

"Nephrite, you've made a valiant effort to execute your plan successfully. However, it has failed again, for by some miracle, Sailor Moon has managed to survive her mortal wounds."

Nephrite mentally swore. _'How is it that she has managed to evade my trap?'_

"Another wasted scheme," mocked Zoisite. "All you have to show for it is that weakling human's energy. However, it will not be enough to save you from Eternal Sleep this time." He was filled with glee; he would finally get the post as general he felt he deserved.

Nephrite gave an angry growl. His first instinct was to blast Zoisite into dust to silence him forever, but he knew showing he was that angry would only give the annoying sakura the satisfaction. _'However, he does have a point.' _He held back a shudder at the worst punishment _ever._

Beryl felt like she should punish Nephrite, but instead gave him her small deadly smile. "Yes, but look how powerful those human emotions can be. In spite of the fact that Nephrite's plan was only partially successful, he has managed to give our great leader a powerful boost. Therefore, I will not punish him."

The tawny haired king's smirk wavered. "My queen, surely you can't be serious! You said you would punish him if he failed, and he just did!"

"Maybe I should punish _you _Zoisite for worrying about Nephrite's business instead of finding the ginzuishou. IF YOU EVER QUESTION MY DECISION AGAIN, YOU'LL FACE THE SAME FATE AS JADEITE! Do I make myself clear?!" Beryl exploded.

Zoisite squirmed at his queen's anger. "Yes," he answered, bowing respectfully. Nephrite held back a laugh.

(planetarium)

Nephrite pondered the evening's events and realized his actions towards Naru would most likely make her become suspicious of him. _'That is a risk I cannot afford to take if I want her assistance. There is only one thing left to do.'_ He summoned an image of the fourteen year old.

"Oh mighty stars…help me to erase any memory of this incident from my latest energy victim. If I am to use her for any future schemes, I must retain her trust in me. I suppose I should be grateful to her. However, she is a fool to care for someone like me!" The star shitennou gave a menacing laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

Two weeks after the battle at the mall with Nephrite and his minions, Usagi fully recovered from the wounds Leo the Lion had inflicted on her. She was glad to have the two weeks off from school but one thing she was _not_ thrilled about was all the work she would have to catch up on.

'_Oh great,'_ thought the blonde teen. _'Have school tomorrow. I'm so gonna miss being able to fall asleep and not get detention or sent outside for it.'_ Usagi went to the living room and turned on the television. _'Surely there will be something on TV that'll take my mind off of school. '_Just as she turned on the TV, a commercial came on. Excitement filled the young teen as her number one idol appeared on the screen.

'_She's strong! She's beautiful! She's Sailor V! The Sailor V anime will be coming to TV stations all over the world!'_

Usagi gave an excited squeal. It seemed like things were continuing to improve for her. "Man, oh man, Sailor V's anime is gonna be fantastic! I'm so excited I can't stand it! At least I will be able to read my manga to pass the time."

"Good grief," groaned Luna. "If only she would be this enthusiastic about her studies and senshi duties."

However, Usagi didn't hear her feline guardian. She reached for one of her manga to read. _'Hmm, maybe one of these days I'll be able to make a name for myself and have my own anime too.'_

Hiromi and her best friend Kazuko were walking down the street to the anime studio. Both of them were carrying a folder that contained the drawings for the project.

"Aren't you honored to be working on the Sailor V anime?" Kazuko asked.

Hiromi gave a dejected sigh. "I was, but not so much anymore," she answered.

Kazuko had a shocked expression on her face at the response. She remembered when her best friend was psyched about the project when it was first announced. "Huh? Why not? Did something happen?"

"It is just so hard. The director is so particular and the way he explains the flaws my work has is so confusing."

_*Flashback begins* _

_Hiromi and her friend showed Director Asatou their drawings. He carefully looked at each one. The girls were so proud of their work and eager to know what he thought._

"_Excellent attempt, girls, but it needs a bit more work," said the director._

_Hiromi's heart sank when she heard that. "But I worked so hard on it!" she protested. _

"_Yes, I can see that. However, it lacks passion. You need to put more passion that would attract the children, particularly in Sailor V's leg." _

_Hiromi was as lost as Alice in Wonderland. "How am I supposed to do that?" asked the young girl. "By making her legs look sexier?"_

"_Don't be ridiculous!" snapped the director. "I am trying to say you must make her appear as if she is dedicated to her cause."_

_Hiromi nodded, even though she was still puzzled as to what he meant._

_*Flashback Ends*_

"Yeah, I remember now," said Kazuko. "Director Asatou certainly is a perfectionist. "

"I can never please him. I think I'm just talentless. If I can't figure out what the director means, I think I'm going to just quit."

Kazuko gave her friend a funny look. "No, don't do that. Just keep at it until you get it right. At least wait until the development of the anime is complete. Don't let the others see you as a quitter."

The raven haired girl thought about this for awhile and thought her friend was making a lot of sense. "You're right! I'll prove my naysayers wrong if it's the last thing I do!"

"That's the spirit!" Sometimes it was hard for Kazuko to have that kind of determination. "The last one to the studio is a rotten egg!" The auburn haired girl took off running.

"Wait! No fair!" Hiromi sprinted after Kazuko. She ran so fast in order to keep up with her best friend that she dropped her portfolio. Of course she hadn't noticed.

Ami happened to be walking by, and she saw when Hiromi dropped the folder. "Wait! You dropped something!" Ami yelled after the girl. However, the young animator didn't seem to hear her. The blue haired girl picked up the folder. _'I wonder if there is a name on it.'_ She glanced at the folder and it listed Hiromi's full name and other relevant information. _'Hiromi Matsuno...she attends animation school. Very interesting.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Nephrite was in his planetarium with his henchwomen. It took him longer to come up with a plan than usual, as he wanted to be sure it was ingenious. He knew he had gotten lucky when he was spared from Beryl's wrath and he was sure it wouldn't happen again. _'I have to make the most of this final energy gathering scheme.' _

"The stars know everything," murmured the chestnut haired shitennou. "Point me to my next victim." The stars revealed an image of a girl with ebony coloured hair that was cut low, and she wore glasses. "The constellation Gemini has chosen Hiromi Matsuno, the top animator. I will harness her energy and unleash Castor and Pollux, two of my most powerful warriors. This time, the senshi will be defeated at their own game!"

'_Looks like Master Nephrite finally got it. The perfect weapon to defeat those miserable girlie girls…if they can keep it together,' _thought Miki.

"Wonderful!" said Yukari. "This will be a battle I'll be looking forward to."

"Yes—if they can pull it off," said Ruby.

Nephrite glanced at the cherry haired henchwoman in surprise, not expecting her to say that at all. "You have very little faith."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir," said Ruby meekly. "It's just that they are prone to get caught up in one of their arguments, and that will give the senshi an opportunity to strike back."

"Oh, too true…very embarrassing to think about." Miki shuddered at the thought of the Gemini Twins losing as a result of some type of rivalry. She could remember the last time they bickered...they had driven her and the other girls so insane that all of them had terrible migraines.

Nephrite thought the women had a valid concern. He knew he was taking a huge risk sending Castor and Pollux knowing they could make fools of themselves. _'However, it is the only way.' _ "We will see what happens." He then left to carry out his sinister plan.

* * *

Ami was preparing to leave the area of the animation studio. She looked at her watch. "I have homework to do…but now that I know her name, I can return it later." Just then, the blue haired senshi saw a red Ferrari speeding by. She took a good look at the driver. "It's Masato Sanjouin…Nephrite!" _'I don't know why he's here, but I am sure he is up to no good. I should stay nearby just in case.'_

Hiromi was in the studio office, busily making corrections to one of her drawings. She gave a loud sigh."Oh what's the matter with me?! I have finally figured out what Director Asatou was talking about but then I messed up on something so simple! I'm way in over my head, it seems!" _'Maybe I should take a little break to clear my head.'_ "Let me see how Kazuko is progressing." The ebony haired girl stood up and walked over to her best friend's desk. Sure enough, her folder was there.

Hiromi took a look at the drawings in Kazuko's folder and to her horror, her best friend had completed the drawing she was at and then some. "I can't believe this! Kazuko is far ahead of me. If I have any hope of catching up with her, I'm gonna have to really work nonstop. Otherwise, I'll get kicked out of class." _'The question is how am I gonna surpass her, much less catch up with her? '_

For a second, Hiromi was at a loss for what to do…that was until she gazed at her own desk and saw her teal colored pencil case. She picked it up. A guilty feeling arose in her. "I don't want to do this, but I have no other choice if I wanna catch up."

_*Flashback begins*_

_Hiromi and Kazuko were shopping at a school supply store. They were looking for some new pencils. They couldn't go wrong, but the pencils they saw so far were the ordinary type anyone would use. Their drawings were not up to par when using the regular ones. They wanted something special. Like….._

_Some fancy looking pretty striped indigo and hot pink pencils were encased in a display window. The girls immediately spotted the pencils. _

"_Oh wow. Those are the pencils professional animators use," Hiromi exclaimed softly. "We're on our way to becoming professional animators."_

"_It seems like they're almost out, too," added Kazuko. _

"_Oh I wish I had some of those pencils. I am sure my drawings will improve even more," said Hiromi._

"_Same here. Maybe we should buy some." _

"_I wish I could, but the price is much too steep. I would be spending my entire allowance." Hiromi looked disappointed._

"_You don't know that," said Kazuko. "Besides, it may be worth it."_

"_If you say so." All Hiromi could think about was how her mother would lecture her for not budgeting her money properly. 'Oh well, she doesn't have to know, I guess.'_

Kazuko waved at the saleswoman. "Excuse me!"

The lady looked up and walked over to the auburn haired girl. "What can I do for you?"

"My friend and I would like to purchase some of the striped pencils. Can you give me the price?"

"Certainly." The saleswoman got a striped pencil and used the price check.

Kazuko started to sweat nervously. _'What if Hiromi is right? What if we cannot afford them?'_ Her fears were alleviated when the saleswoman told her, "one hundred sixty yen per pencil."

'_Whew! That's not too bad,'_ thought Hiromi.

In the end, the two girls settled on pooling their monies to purchase the pencils.

"Have a wonderful day," said the saleswoman, smiling.

"You too!" The pair of best friends left the store. Kazuko divided the pencils in half, placed them in a teal colored pencil case with a pink ribbon tied around it and handed it to her best friend. "Here you go."

"Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome. Now we have to work on our applications for animation school," said Kazuko with a small grin. "Do you want to come over to my house on Saturday?"

"Sure," answered Hiromi. _'I can't thank Kazuko enough for helping me pay for the pencils.'_ "So when do you think we should use our pencils? They're too special to use every day."

"You are right about that. Because they are so expensive, we will only use them for special projects. Promise?"

The black haired girl nodded. "Promise."

"And neither one of us will use them without the other's permission." Kazuko hooked pinkies with her friend.

_*Flashback Ends*_

Hiromi gave a sad sigh. "The Sailor V anime does count as a special project, so I am sure Kazuko would understand," she mumbled to herself. "Not to mention she wouldn't want me to get kicked out. Still I broke my promise and used the pencils without her knowledge. She's gonna be so angry when she finds out. She may never speak to me ever again." She glanced up and saw a young man with long wavy chestnut hair. "Who are you?"

Nephrite tried not to show how surprised he was that the girl didn't know his name. "I am a fan of yours, and I wanted to come here to let you know that."

'_What does he know?' _ thought Hiromi. "Thanks, I think. I am very flattered."

"In fact, I feel you have the potential to do even better if you had more tools to work with." Nephrite picked up Hiromi's pencil and studied it.

"Wait! That's the only pencil I have!"

Nephrite ignored the young teen's protests. _'Well, all of that is about to change. Mmhahahaha!' _ The star shitennou engraved his magical energy draining crest on the striped pencil, and then threw it back onto the desk. He exited the studio. "That girl's energy should be enough to complete the revival of Queen Metallia."

"Nephrite!" yelled a girl's voice.

Nephrite looked up sharply, half taken aback, half annoyed at the interruption. He saw a senshi with short blue hair standing on top of his car. _'Audacious fool!' _

"Explain yourself! Why are you here? Whatever it is, you're not getting away with it!"

Nephrite almost laughed at the ice senshi for making such empty threats, but then he remembered the nerve she had to stand on the roof of his car. "Insolent fool! Get the hell off my car!" He jumped at Sailor Mercury and used telekinesis to knock her off. The force of his maneuver caused her to tumble off. Fortunately, she didn't sustain any bumps or bruises in the process.

The star shitennou climbed into his Ferrari. Just before he shut the door he taunted, "You and your wimpy little friend Sailor Moon will feel the wrath of my powerful youma very soon!" He sped off.

"What was Nephrite doing here?" Sailor Mercury wondered. _'I'll have to tell Usagi and Rei about this...in the meantime, I'd better go.'_ The blue haired teen detransformed and raced off to do her homework.

* * *

Later on, Kazuko came to the studio, clutching a plastic bag. "Hi there, Hiromi. I bought you your favorite dish for supper. I thought you would be starving after working so hard on your drawings."

Usually Hiromi would gladly take a break for her favorite, but not this time. "Well, you thought wrong, because I'm not hungry," the ebony haired girl answered. "Besides, I am busy."

Kazuko had a look of surprise on her face. She didn't expect her best friend to sound so cold. She was about to ask her what the matter was when she heard an unfamiliar voice saying, "Excuse me."

Kazuko turned to face Ami. "Hello there. May I help you?"

"My name is Ami. I'm sorry if I have disturbed you two. I just came to return this folder."

"Oh. Thank you very much." The auburn haired teen took the portfolio from Ami. "Hiromi, Ami found the folder you lost."

Hiromi stood up and proceeded to walk away. '_Those losers have no respect for someone who wants to work.' _

Kazuko was taken aback by Hiromi's reaction, and the fact that she was walking as if she hadn't heard her. "Hiromi? Did you hear me?"

Hiromi responded by entering the office and closing the door.

Kazuko gave Ami an apologetic look. She didn't want the blue haired girl to get the wrong impression. "I don't know what's going on with Hiromi. She is usually a very nice person. Maybe she is stressed out over the Sailor V anime."

Ami nodded. "I can understand how she would. It is probably hard work." _'I think Nephrite has something to do with her negative mood. I have to tell Luna and the other girls about this.'_

* * *

(next day)

After school, Usagi and Ami waited for their classmates to leave, and gathered by a large tree in the school yard. Luna was waiting for them.

"You're on time, Usagi-chan," observed Luna.

"Of course I'm on time!" protested Usagi, giving her guardian a look.

"Now now, Usagi-chan, calm down," said Ami. She rubbed her forehead. There was a slight headache coming on.

"So Ami-chan, what is the big crisis?" asked Usagi, pretending to be interested.

"Yesterday I saw Nephrite at the animation studio," answered Ami. "I don't know why he was there, but I had a bad feeling about his appearance. When I confronted him, he escaped. Also, he said you were wimpy, Usagi-chan."

"Oh brother." Luna gave a frustrated sigh. She was annoyed with herself for not seeing that coming. _'After all, Usagi was fortunate enough to have survived the attempted murder during the previous battle, but Nephrite is relentless enough to make sure he gets the job done right this time.'_

Usagi looked as if smoke was coming out of her ears at Nephrite's insult. _'He's lucky I wasn't there!'_

"What should we do?" asked Ami.

"We should check out the school. Ami, it was careless of you to challenge someone as powerful as Nephrite on your own," said Luna.

"You're right," agreed Ami. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Wimpy?! He called me wimpy?!" yelled the blonde girl. "How dare he call me that?!"

Luna sighed again. "Well, he was being truthful when he said that."

Usagi wasn't listening. "That pompous creep! Wait till I see him next time! He will wish he was never born!"

"This from a girl who cries during pillow fights," groaned the feline guardian. _'Although admittedly, it would be quite an amusing sight.'_

"My greatest fear is that he has targeted one of the top animators, Hiromi," said Ami. "She seemed to be in a foul mood when I went to return the folder she had dropped."

Luna knitted her eyebrows together knowingly. She knew what happened whenever Nephrite cursed an item belonging to a human.

"Then we must go soon!" said Usagi.

Luna looked at Usagi in surprise. _'Is she really becoming serious about her duties as a senshi or does she have some sort of ulterior motive?'_

"If Sailor V will be there, we can meet her and get her autograph!" the blonde teen babbled.

A sweatdrop appeared on Luna. "Oh, I should have known."

Usagi ignored Luna's remark. She had never been so happy to do a mission in her life. She was bursting with so much excitement that she had half a mind to not even bother to tell Rei about this meeting.

"We need Rei to help with this investigation, too," said Ami.

'_Oh, rats!' _thought Usagi. _'There goes my chance of getting Sailor V's autograph.'_ Usagi gave a devious smile. _'I got it! I won't tell her what the meeting is all about.'_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Hiromi had completed the corrections to her first batch of drawings that she handed in to Director Asatou, and was about to work on some more.

"Hiromi? You've completed all of those drawings already?" asked Kazuko, eyeing the folder in her best friend's hand.

"No," answered the black haired girl. "It's only half of what I had done. The director has the others." _'He will soon see how much better I am at drawing than you are.'_ "And Kazuko?"

"Yes?" _'Maybe she's going to finally tell me what's wrong.'_

No such luck. What Hiromi said was, "I will be using this office alone from now on, so you'll have to find somewhere else to work. Okay?" She proceeded to walk away.

"Hiromi, wait a minute! Wait!" cried Kazuko. Hiromi ignored her protests and entered the office, shutting the door behind her. She locked it just to be safe.

"Something's wrong," said Kazuko. _'What am I going to do about Hiromi?' _She was beginning to wonder if Hiromi still thought of her as a friend.

"Hahahaha!" cackled Hiromi. "I am a far better student than Kazuko could ever hope to be! Thanks to this pencil, Kazuko and those other students will be blown out of the competition!" The pencil, which was previously a stub, grew in length thanks to Nephrite's evil magic crest. Hiromi felt another energy rush.

* * *

(next day-lunch time)

Naru and Usagi were in the classroom, eating lunch together. It felt good for them to really spend time together this way and was the first time they had done so in two weeks.

"I'm so glad you're better, Usagi-chan," Naru said to her best friend.

"So am I, even though school is so boring." It felt strange, but Usagi had to admit there were days she was going stir-crazy when she was out of commission.

"Are you nervous about getting yesterday's spelling test back?" asked Naru.

Usagi tried not to look as annoyed as she felt. "What's to be worried about? I am sure I got at least half of the words right."

Naru gave the blonde an amused look. "You know how your parents feel about your attitude towards school."

"Bah. Don't remind me." Usagi had been trying her hardest not to think about it. It wasn't so pleasant to think about all of the possible punishments she could have, like no more shopping and no video games for a month. She was about to take a bite of one of her jelly buns when all of a sudden, her cell phone started ringing. "For crying out loud, who's calling now?" Usagi muttered under her breath. "Excuse me."

"No problem," said Naru. She proceeded to nibble on a rice cake.

Usagi answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Usagi, this is Rei," said a young lady's voice.

'_This is the first time Rei called me during school...something must be up.' _ "Hi Rei. What's going on?"

"Why didn't you tell me about the meeting you guys had yesterday?!"

Usagi bristled with anger. _'I should not have bothered answering the phone.' _ "You mean to tell me you interrupted my lunch just to ask me _that?"_ Before Rei could answer with one of her nasty remarks, Usagi said, "Now that you've mentioned it, I meant to call you after school to tell you about our investigation this afternoon."

"Oh? Which investigation is this?" Rei sounded interested—investigations were one of her specialties.

Usagi hesitated for a moment. _'Oh I hope I don't regret this. She'll steal my chance to meet Sailor V. What do I tell her?'_

"Hello? Are you still there?" asked Rei. Waiting was not something she enjoyed doing.

"Oh yeah I'm here," answered the blonde girl. "So sorry about that. Spaced out for a second."

"That's a big surprise."

"I _said_ I was sorry," answered the blonde defensively. "Geez! Anyway, Nephrite made an appearance at the animation studio and we're trying to find out what he was doing there and whether he did any damage. So if you can make it, meet me after school so we can go together."

"Okay, I will meet you after school," answered the raven haired senshi. A nagging thought came to her. She knew Usagi's mentality. "You thought you would get away with meeting Sailor V without me, didn't you?"

"No. What made you say that?"

"Never mind." Rei didn't feel like arguing with Usagi anymore. "Just call me when you're leaving."

"Will do." Usagi hung up.

* * *

(after school)

As soon as the bell had rung, most of the students exited the classroom. Usagi started to speed out of the classroom as well. _'Have to get out of here before Ms. Haruna chews me out for the F I got on the Spelling test...I know I am in it for sure.'_ Before she could walk out the door, Ms. Haruna reached out and grabbed the blonde by one of her pigtails. "Where do you think you're going?" she yelled.

Usagi was so startled she nearly fell down. "Yeoww, that hurt!" wailed the blonde girl.

"Come to my desk at once!" barked the teacher, ignoring the girl's cries and moving back towards her desk.

Usagi sheepishly walked up to her teacher's desk. _'So much for trying to escape the earful. I am definitely in for it now!'_ "Y-Yes Ms. H?" she stammered, preparing herself for a long tirade.

"Explain the failing grade on the spelling test!"

"I-I'm not sure how to explain it."

"You'd better have an explanation or else you'll be severely punished!" Ms. Haruna's voice was very stern.

Usagi was quivering now. _'What do I say? What do I say? I can't tell her how I feel about school. She won't go for that.'_ "I don't know…the spelling test was harder than it usually is." There. Not the best answer, but she was being truthful. It had seemed like the words were becoming more difficult with each quiz. _'Surely honesty has to count for something.' _The blonde nervously twiddled her thumbs, not daring to look up at her teacher.

Ms. Haruna gave Usagi one of her hard looks. "The test would have been simple if you had studied! You were absent for two weeks! You have had more than enough time to prepare. At this rate you will end up repeating the eighth grade! Tomorrow you will have detention and will use that time to do a makeup spelling test! You had better use tonight to study! Do I make myself clear?"

At this point Usagi was trying her hardest not to burst into tears, but wasn't doing a very good job. A tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly dried it. "Yes Ms. H," she answered in a wavery voice.

The red haired young woman's expression softened a smidge. "Good. You may go now."

"Thank you." Usagi ran out of the classroom before she really lost it. She met Ami standing in the hall. "Hi Ami, thank you for waiting for me." She and Ami walked out of the school together.

"No problem." Ami shot a quick glance at the blonde and noticed that her cheeks were a bit blotchy. "Is something the matter? You seem sad. And what took you so long to leave the classroom?"

Usagi didn't really feel like talking about it, but felt she could talk to Ami. After all, Ami was very easy to talk to. "Ms. Haruna wanted to see me…she was yelling at me for how I did on the spelling test."

"You failed it?" asked Ami. Ever since she met Usagi, she realized lectures for not working up to her potential was practically a ritual. Sometimes she felt frustrated about the blonde's hatred for school. _'If only I can get her to see that education is important.'_

"Yeah…I did," answered Usagi. "It was so hard…tomorrow I will have to do a makeup test."

'_It is awfully nice of Ms. Haruna to do that…she wants Usagi to succeed just as much as I do.'_ "Well that's good. If you want, I will help you study for the makeup test, as well as the next one."

"Awww, thank you Ami," said Usagi. "You're the best friend ever. Don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're more than welcome," replied Ami. She was about to say something more when all of a sudden, Rei approached her and Usagi.

"Hi guys," said the raven haired girl. Her facial expression turned into a cross one whilst glancing at the blonde. "Why are you so late?"

Usagi didn't feel like talking about her meeting with Ms. Haruna all over again, especially not to Rei. She quickly thought up an excuse. "It's because Umino talks too much!" Luna groaned at the fact that the blonde was telling lies.

"So why didn't you call me to tell me you would be late?" Rei asked, still agitated.

"Ms. Haruna was yelling too loudly! You would not have heard her," said Luna.

"Shhhh!" the blonde hissed. "Don't tell her about that!"

Ami noticed the pink overalls Rei was wearing, and frowned. She wondered if Rei had even been to school. "Rei? Did you skip school today?"

"No of course not!" snapped the senshi of fire. She shot a glare in her friends' direction, one that was meant for Usagi. "While you two took forever at school, I went home and did a quick change of clothing. Anyway, let's go." She was about to lead the way, but a bunch of index cards fell from the bottom of her bag. "Oh no!" she bent down to pick up the cards. "Funny, I didn't see any hole in this bag this morning."

Usagi stooped down as well, and examined the cards. "What's this? Autograph cards? I should have known you wanted Sailor V's autograph as badly as I do."

Rei was about to say something about what a hog Usagi was, but Ami put up a hand for silence. "Don't start," she said. "And Rei, remember the real reason we are going to the school."

"Of course! This will be an opportunity for us to teach Nephrite a lesson!" Just thinking of how the shitennou sucked people's energy dry made Rei's blood boil.

* * *

Nephrite was sitting at a table just outside his mansion, sipping some white wine. He had been monitoring the progress of Hiromi's energy increase, and was satisfied with what he saw. His henchwomen were in the kitchen, baking what they said would be a surprise for him. He couldn't help but be amused, as he had an idea of what it was.

The chestnut haired shitennou was about to take another sip of the drink when all of a sudden he heard footsteps. He dared not to look up…he wouldn't be disturbed from his relaxation. He knew from the vibes emitted that it was an unwelcome person. Zoisite.

'_How amusing and unusual to see Nephrite like this,' _thought Zoisite. He couldn't help stifling a laugh. He was used to Nephrite as a hard worker. He wondered why the sudden change. _'He must have realized no matter what he does, he cannot succeed.'_

"Well, hi there, Nephrite," greeted Zoisite in the sweetest tone he could muster. "It's so nice to see you looking so relaxed. Stress is not good for you, you know."

'_Hmph. His pretense nauseates me greatly but I won't give him that satisfaction.'_ "Well if it isn't Zoisite. What brings you here this time?"

"Oh, no reason…just to see your progress," answered the blonde sakura. He eyed the bottle of wine as well as the glass and gave a curious frown. "So what will you do to Sailor Moon? Intoxicate her? "

Nephrite looked disgusted at such a ridiculous possibility. "No, you twit!"

Zoisite pretended to look offended. "Now now, dearest Nephrite, no need for name calling. Oh, by the way, Queen Beryl noticed heavy activity in the Gemini sector, and she wants to make sure you know what you're doing."

"Of course I do," the star shitennou answered impatiently. He hoped that would make the annoying little sakura get lost so he could enjoy his drink in peace.

"If you say so," said Zoisite, disappearing in a flurry of cherry blossoms.

'_Peace at last,' _thought Nephrite as he took the sip of wine he was about to take before being rudely interrupted. It always annoyed him to pieces when Zoisite found ways to bypass his protection spells. _'No matter. He cannot get past every spell. He is no match for my superior skills.'_

Just then, Ruby emerged from the kitchen. She was holding a plate of freshly baked gourmet chocolate chip cookies. The scent was absolutely marvelous…much more so than the Dark Kingdom chef's indigestion inducing concoctions.

"Ah. So that's the surprise you spoke of," said Nephrite knowingly. _'And a very pleasant surprise at that.'_

"Yes sir. Also, Miki and Yukari are baking the second batch as we speak," said Ruby. For her, it was like pulling teeth convincing Yukari not to eat too much raw cookie dough. _'I am fond of the girl, but she sure can be a goof sometimes.'_ "Would you like to try one?" She held out the plate towards her master.

"Certainly." Nephrite took a cookie and proceeded to nibble on it._'Mmm, this is heavenly.'_ He eyed the glass of wine and realized it wasn't exactly the best thing to drink with sweets.

"Do you like it?" Ruby asked once her master swallowed the last bite of cookie.

"That I do." _'When this planet ceases to exist, a celebration will be in order!' _

Ruby smiled. She couldn't help but think about how the other girls would be happy. "I'm going to see how Miki and Yukari are coming along. I'll be back." _'Hopefully Yukari would not have eaten them all.'_

* * *

The senshi were over at the animation studio. Hiromi, of course, was nowhere in sight. However, most of the students who attended the school were there. And Kazuko had been gracious about letting the girls tour the school. She tried her best to hide her depressed feelings. She sat at her desk. _'No point in trying to work, because I won't be able to concentrate.'_

Rei and Usagi decided to look at the type of animation work the other students were doing. Ami opted to talk to Kazuko to get information. She saw the auburn haired girl sitting down, looking dejected. "Hi there, Kazuko."

Kazuko looked up slightly. "Hello. It's so nice to see you again."

"Likewise," responded Ami. "Is something the matter? You seem down."

Kazuko wondered whether she should confide in Ami how she was feeling, seeing as how she barely knew the girl. But there was something about Ami's aura that made her feel right at ease. _'She is so warm and friendly...I think I can trust her.'_ In the background she could hear Rei and Ami making squeals of excitement, but she didn't pay any attention, though she was scared they would feel of Hiromi's wrath. "I'm worried about Hiromi. She seems to be very angry with me and I have no idea why."

Ami had noticed how cold the black haired girl seemed when she came to return the folder. "Oh. I am sorry to hear that," she said. "By the way, where is she?"

"She's still locked up in the office."

Ami didn't like the sound of that. _'So it is Nephrite who got to her but I can't tell Kazuko that.' _"Really? Did anything out of the ordinary happen?"

Kazuko frowned in thought. "The only thing I would say is strange is the change in Hiromi's behavior. She used to be such a nice person, but now she treats me like a nuisance. When I try to ask her what's wrong, she wouldn't tell me. I don't know what to do anymore." _'I wonder if we're even friends anymore.'_

"Did you notice anyone you've never seen before?" ventured the blue haired girl.

"No. Not at all."

"SILENCE!" a shrill voice yelled suddenly. Instantly the room was filled with silence.

Kazuko glanced up and saw Hiromi standing there, looking furious. _'I guess the noise finally got to her, but the way she yelled at them was still uncalled for.'_ "See what I mean? She has become really short tempered."

Hiromi glared at Rei and Usagi. "You two keep your mouth shut, do I make myself clear? This isn't the playground, it's a workplace! And we don't need dingbats like you disturbing us!" She switched her glare to Kazuko.

That was all it took for Kazuko to regain her assertiveness. "That was not called for! You apologize to them right now! We invited them to see how we do things!"

"That was a huge mistake since they don't know how to behave like civilized people!" Hiromi snapped. "If they're gonna keep up the noise, I have no problems throwing them out!"

For a moment, Kazuko was dumbfounded. This angry person just could not be her friend. "I'm so surprised at you! You were never this combative before. What's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You've become such a workaholic and very short tempered lately," the auburn haired girl pointed out. "What's up with that?"

"I've realized what a slacker I was, that's what!"

The two girls had been so busy arguing that they barely heard when the phone rang. It was no matter though, for someone had answered. There was a long enough silence between them to hear the animator informing Hiromi that Mr. Asatou wanted to speak with her.

Hiromi took the phone. "Yes, sir. Is something wrong? Did I screw up on a drawing?" _I've worked my butt off more than usual…if he still isn't happy I'm gonna be pissed!'_

"No, not at all." The director laughed. "I see a lot of improvement. In fact, you have done exactly what I was looking for."

The ebony haired artist could feel a smile forming as well as overwhelming excitement. She had done it! However, she bit her lip and remained nonchalant. Still she was fighting the urge to smirk at Kazuko. "Thank you, sir." She said it so softly that the director almost didn't hear her.

"My pleasure. In fact, as a reward, I will let you choose the ending for the anime."

The old Hiromi would have thanked him over and over. But this new Hiromi felt he was obligated to choose her. _'I suppose I should thank him, though. Because I have just an ending in mind._' "In that case, I will have Sailor V destroyed! " Unfortunately she said that a bit too loudly. Everyone in the studio gasped in horror.

"Are you insane?!" roared the director. He began to regret giving Hiromi the honor of choosing the ending. "That's not the type of ending children would want! Call Kazuko to the phone this instant!"

"Nonsense! Children can appreciate sad endings as well!" scoffed the young aspiring animator. "That's why as a sequel I will create a series about the Glory of the Dark Forces!"

"Who do you think you are?!" yelled the director. "This is not your movie to do with as you please!"

Hiromi didn't want to hear any more. She held the phone away from her ears and promptly hung up.

Kazuko was upset over what her best friend had said, but she was determined to remain somewhat calm. "You really need to get some rest! All this working is causing you to have a nervous breakdown."

"A lot you know." Hiromi sneered. "But you know I don't blame you for being jealous of me. Until now you have been a better artist than I was. Well I have found the secret to success."

Kazuko's eyes widened. _'My my, has Hiromi always been this competitive?' _ "This anime creation wasn't meant to be about winning and losing, it's about touching the hearts of children! You'll be kicked out! Is that's what you want? Because all you're doing right now is causing drama!"

Hiromi gave an amused look. "Does it look like I care? I realized I wasn't going to get very far in life with that view! So in that case, he can't throw me out because I _quit!"_

Everyone, especially Usagi and her friends was stunned. "The Dark Kingdom is definitely behind this," Rei whispered to Usagi.

"I know," Usagi whispered back.

"Farewell, weaklings," said Hiromi, walking stiffly out of the studio.

"Hiromi, wait!" Kazuko couldn't let the friendship be thrown away when she didn't even know what was wrong. The other artists started to go after Hiromi, but Kazuko put an arm back. "Let me handle this." She went after Hiromi. Usagi, Ami and Rei followed, just in case the auburn haired teen would need assistance.

At first the girls hadn't seen Hiromi. "Where did she go?" wondered Usagi. She was about to start panicking. It looked like the Dark Kingdom would succeed.

"Well she had just walked out," Ami reminded the blonde. "She couldn't have gone too far."

"That's right," said Rei.

Usagi glanced up and saw Hiromi upstairs. "What on earth? How'd she get up there so fast?!"

All of a sudden Hiromi's eyes started to flash and an evil aura surrounded her. "Oh no, what's happening to her?!" the three girls yelled in unison.

Kazuko was scared by the sight of dark energy surrounding her friend as well, but she would not be deterred. She hurried up the steps. "Hiromi, I need to talk to you!"

Hiromi looked at her friend with ice-cold eyes. She could see tears in the girl's eyes but they didn't move her one bit. _'This wimp is like a virus that refuses to go away. To think I was pathetic enough to consider her my friend.' _

"Hiromi, what's wrong?" inquired Kazuko earnestly. "Are you angry with me?"

"Nothing is wrong! I'm just sick of coming second place to you!" the black haired girl spat.

Kazuko felt as if she had been slapped. "What do you mean by that? I don't understand."

"Don't play dumb with me! You've always been a better artist than me, but not anymore! Not as long as I have this pencil!" She held up the striped pencil. Dark energy proceeded to pulsate around it.

"That's the special pencil!" gasped Kazuko. She had secretly used hers too. Now she didn't feel so guilty. _'I wonder if that's why she had been acting so strangely. But it still doesn't explain what she just said.'_

* * *

(planetarium)

Nephrite could feel it was time to snatch the animator's energy. And seeing as how she was filled with anger and envy, he was correct in his assertion that Beryl would be satisfied.

"Her energy level is at its maximum level! Come forth, Castor and Pollux!" Pink and blue energy ribbons surrounded the girl's body. Nephrite made himself invisible, teleported to the site and captured the energy with the crystal ball. Hiromi collapsed from the energy loss. _'Hmhmhm…your days as an artist are over,' _thought the star shitennou as he disappeared back to his mansion.

(animation studio-outside)

"No! Hiromi!" cried Usagi and Kazuko.

Two youma arose from Hiromi's pencil. They looked so much alike they could practically be twins, but their coloring was different. One was orange and red and had pale brown hair, and the other was light blue and had pale blue hair. Though they were humanoid shaped, they were unusual in that they had tails. The ends of their tails were tied together in a knot.

'_Oh great. Nephrite sent more of his cronies,' _thought Rei. _'When is he going to face us like a man and stop being a coward?'_

Kazuko laid her best friend in her lap and studied her. _'Oh she looks so pale. I'll have to get her to a doctor.' _ She rested the young girl's unconscious form on the ground and raced inside.

'_My suspicions are correct! The Dark Kingdom is behind this!' _ thought Luna. "Girls, time to transform!"

"Right!" said Usagi. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Power, Make Up!"

Once the girls transformed, they took their battle stance.

* * *

Nephrite's trio of youma had just finished cleaning up the kitchen and teleported to the planetarium, thinking they were late.

"Did we miss anything, sir?" asked Yukari.

Nephrite chuckled. "No you didn't."

"Good."

Just then, the three henchwomen heard chuckling—from someone who was _not _welcome. Zoisite appeared. Instantly the young women felt queasy.

'_Arrgh! I knew I shouldn't have had seconds on those cookies,' _thought Miki.

"What are _you_ doing here?" demanded Ruby. _'Seriously, he has no shame.' _

Zoisite laughed at the young woman's hostility. As far as he was concerned, she was no threat to him. "What kind of question is that?" he responded. "Did you girls and Nephrite really think I was going to miss this battle?"

'_Yeah right. He just wants to have something to gloat about if Moon was to thwart this plan. Which she won't.'_ A big surprise to Miki and the other two was that Nephrite hadn't told Zoisite to get lost when he was usually the first to do so. _'Gee, I hope he hasn't decided to pull the wool over our eyes.'_

It was almost as if the star shitennou read Miki's mind. "Now Miki, as much as I despise the very sight of that creature Zoisite, I am willing to make an exception this time."

That was something the henchwomen wasn't expecting to hear. Before Miki could ask how come, Nephrite continued, "It would be fitting for him to witness the destruction of the irritating senshi so he'll be silenced forever!" The latter would especially be the icing on the cake for him.

'_Dream on, Nephrite. That would never happen, but it'll be interesting to see,'_ thought Zoisite, chuckling.

"Oh. I understand," said Miki. _'Have to admit, it would be good for the creature to witness Lord Nephrite's victory. Then he will see that Master Nephrite is a superior general to him in every way.' _

There was so much tension and uncomfortable silence. Zoisite wasn't used to it._ 'I know. I'll pretend to be friendly with Nephrite.'_ thought Zoisite. "So Nephrite, it seems as if the senshi have fallen for your trap once again."

Nephrite frowned…what was with Zoisite? He was actually trying to make civil conversation. Knowing how pretentious the sakura was, he didn't trust him...but he was in a relatively good mood-as good a villain could be. "Yes. Their meddling is going to be the end of them. Now watch as they get a taste of their own medicine."

"Something definitely worth seeing," responded Zoisite.

* * *

"You've toyed with the dreams of young artists!" accused the senshi of fire. "That is unforgivable!"

"You will be punished for your offense!" said Sailor Mercury.

"I will be the one to do it!" added Sailor Moon. "I'm the pretty sailor senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon!"

"Likewise, Sailor Mercury!"

"Along with Sailor Mars!"

The Gemini twins glared at the senshi. Such weak looking girls couldn't possibly stand a chance against them. _'However, Master Nephrite warned us about how troublesome they are, so we'd better not underestimate them. Not that it matters, since both of us have the perfect weapons to counter their pathetic attacks.' _

"Sorry, girls, but your scare tactics won't work on us!" said Castor.

"Yeah, we can see through your entire strategy!" agreed Pollux.

"Huh!" Mars snorted as she gave them the stare of death. "You've got nothing on us!"

The twins laughed. The empty threats never ceased to amaze them. "That's where you're wrong, little girls!" They showed how their tails were bound together. "We have the power of friendship and we will show you what it can do!"

Moon nearly burst out laughing. Villains teaching heroes about friendship? Not in this universe!

"This I can't wait to see," Mars muttered under her breath. _'Seriously this is like a demon telling me I'm not spiritual enough.'_ She was trying her best to suppress her anger at being mocked.

"Take this! Fire Soul!" The fireball traveled the exact same way as Mars' version, but this one made the senshi stumble.

Pollux chuckled at her friend's accomplishment. She enjoyed seeing her adversaries on their knees. "How about this?!" She launched a barrage of bubbles very much like Mercury's Shabon Spray attack, only this one had more of an impact—such an impact that it sent the senshi careening.

The Gemini Twins laughed again. "This was a piece of cake!" boasted Pollux.

The senshi were stunned. The twins were amongst the most formidable of Nephrite's youma they had ever faced.

"Our victory chances look very slim right now," said Mercury grimly. "They have attacks similar to ours, even if we strike back, they'll just counterattack."

"How is it that they can copy my attack?!" wondered Mars angrily. "Mars Power is mine!" The senshi of fire didn't take kindly to copycats. She clenched her teeth. _'I wouldn't be surprised if Nephrite trained them to do that.'_

'_Unless some miracle happens, we're finished,'_ thought Moon. _'There is no way we can win.'_

"I'll finish them off!" volunteered Castor.

Pollux had a look of horror and anger on her face. "What?! You glory hog! That's my job!"

"Your shirt must be on too tight but to refresh your selective memory it was my fireball that brought these sailor wimps to their knees!" said Castor. "And look who's talking about being a glory hog."

Pollux took offense to that. "Are you saying my powers are weak?!"

"What do you think genius?" A fully fledged argument ensued between the two.

"You know what? This is stupid!" snapped Pollux. "Friendship is over!" She loosed her tail from Castor's.

The senshi of fire shook her head. _'Just as I thought. They don't know anything about friendship.' _

* * *

(planetarium)

For some reason, Yukari had a bad feeling about the battle. She conjured her crystal ball and once it showed her the image, she knew why. She was horrified to see that Castor and Pollux had another one of their stupid fights. "Oh brother! I should have known something like this would happen."

"What's the matter, sister?" asked Miki, looking concerned.

"Yeah. What's going on at the battle?" added Ruby.

Yukari held up her crystal ball for Miki and Ruby to see. Their facial expression matched Yukari's.

"Won't those two ever learn?" Miki shook her head in disgust. "For crying out loud!"

"Obviously not," answered Ruby. "They have made themselves look like idiots over and over again, after all."

Yukari smacked her forehead. She regretted that action immediately because as soon as she did, a headache formed. "I can't believe this! The senshi will be victorious all because of some petty argument the Gemini twins had." _'Not to mention I will need to stock up on aspirin once again.'_

'_Not if I can help it.'_ Nephrite understood his henchwomen's feelings because he felt the same way. He hated the idea of losing two of his best battle youma because of rivalry. He projected an image of himself at the scene.

(battle field)

"Castor and Pollux, retreat at once!"

The two women nearly jumped a mile. "Master Nephrite?"

"Return immediately!" Nephrite could hear the senshi talking about combining their powers.

"Yes sir." The youma forgot about their argument momentarily. They knew how unwise it was to disobey their master. They turned to face the senshi. "Well, girls, consider yourselves lucky. Don't think you have seen the last of us!" With that, they teleported away, and Nephrite's image disappeared, too.

"Rats!" spat Moon. "We nearly had them!"

Just then, the ambulance arrived. Once it came to a complete stop, two of the EMT workers came out, wheeling a stretcher. They saw Hiromi lying on the ground unconscious. "Is that the girl?" one of them asked.

"Yes," answered Mars. The latest turn of events put her in a bad mood but she hoped it didn't show.

"Please take care of her," said Mercury.

"Sure thing." One of the men gently picked up the unconscious girl and laid her on the stretcher. They wheeled it inside and the doors shut. The ambulance driver drove away, blaring sirens.

(planetarium)

'_That was really pathetic but amusing to see.' _"Well Nephrite, I am sure it was very embarrassing for you to have to call your youma back. However, it was fun while it lasted!" Zoisite said, laughing and disappearing.

'_Hmph! Easy for him to say,'_ thought Nephrite. _'We'll see who laughs last.'_

"Good riddance!" said Ruby. "I had a hard time keeping my lunch down the entire time he was here. I will be right back." The red haired youma excused herself.

"Don't listen to Zoisite, that scumbag," said Miki. "You will shut him up sooner or later and he'll be sorry he messed with you." She put an arm around her master's broad shoulders. She usually felt she was being unprofessional to consider doing it, but this time she couldn't resist. Yukari did the same. They needed for him to know that they would still be there for him.

For a moment, Nephrite looked surprised, but relaxed a bit. The loyal spirits of his henchwomen was certainly reassuring. And he did feel consolation knowing he still had the captured energy and the fact that the energy from all of his victims put together was more than enough to revive Queen Metallia. It was a wonderful feeling knowing he had done his job.

* * *

(a week later)

Hiromi had no memory of how she treated her friends when she was under Nephrite's evil influence the previous week. So Kazuko was pleasantly surprised when Hiromi said to her during a break, "We need to talk. "

"Yes. We do." She turned her chair around to face Hiromi. "So…how are you these days? Are you okay?"

"Yes, but I feel like a rotten friend, based on what you told me," answered Hiromi. "The thing is, I can't remember any of it. Even so, I am very sorry. Please forgive me. "

"Of course I do. I was just as bad a friend as you, maybe even worse." She was so relieved that Hiromi was her old self again. It looked like their open, honest relationship was on the mend.

"How so?" asked Hiromi. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"That's not quite true." She hesitantly took out her pencil case. "It has something to do with the special pencils. May I see your case?"

"I have it, but there is nothing to show. I used the last pencil."

Kazuko glumly opened her pencil case and revealed three pencils that were practically stubs. "I nearly did as well."

Hiromi gasped. She realized what a worrywart she had been in thinking her best friend would hate her for what she did.

"I was scared to tell you," Kazuko admitted. "I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"Same here." She paused for a second and asked, "Why did you use yours?"

"Your drawings were always better than mine and there were times I got jealous, you know? I panicked."

It was a real shocker for Hiromi when her friend admitted to being jealous of her. She never suspected it at all. "I understand."

"I hated being that way but I couldn't help myself," continued Kazuko. "But let's just focus on making the Sailor V anime an enjoyable one for children."

"Deal. Does that mean we're friends again?"

"Of course," answered Kazuko. She and Hiromi hugged each other tightly. "Promise me that from now on we will talk when we have a problem."

"I promise."

"You can be sure I'll keep this promise."

Luna smiled. "It looks as if the Sailor V anime has gotten its happy ending back."

"Mmmhmm!" the girls agreed in unison.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Usagi had left her house late—again. She was sprinting as fast as she could, but her legs began to ache. This forced her to stop.

"Oh how my legs are killing me. That's why I hate running," the blonde wailed. "But then I can't be late again." _'Naru must have left me behind—not that I blame her.' _ She looked around and saw a bunch of cars lined up. Also, there seemed to be a bunch of cones blocking a part of the road. "What's up with the traffic? Is there going to be some type of important event for VIPs?"

Contrary to Usagi's fears, Naru showed up._ 'Looks like she was running late, too. How dopey of me to think she would leave me when she promised we would walk together.'_ "Hiya, Naru-chan!" the blonde said brightly.

Naru stopped walking. "Oh. Hi Usagi-chan." She didn't sound too happy. She sounded tired and depressed.

'_I wonder if Naru-chan is mad at me or something…what have I done?'_ "Naru-chan, what's the matter? You sound sad. Did something terrible happen?"

Naru barely heard her best friend. Her mind was on Masato Sanjouin and the last time she had seen him.

_*Flashback begins*_

"_No need to apologize. You are the one girl I would love to spend my evening with."_

_(that night)_

"_You're a fool if you think you can deceive me!"_

_*Flashback ends*_

'_Oh, what does Masato-san really think of me? He is so hard to read…one moment he is so kind but that night he was furious with me. The thing is I don't remember much...must have been just a dream. ' _The red head thought the latter was quite possible, for she had been dreaming about Nephrite, ever since she met him.

"You can tell me later if you don't want to talk about it now. We don't have time anyway. We had better go or else we'll be late." Usagi grabbed Naru by the hand and pulled her along to school. Just as they were entering their classroom, the bell rang.

"We made it on time, but just barely." Usagi collapsed into her seat.

Just then, Umino burst into the classroom. "Good morning, my two favorite ladies! I have very exciting news!"

The two girls groaned._ 'So what else is new? Nothing ever gets past him.' _ "Well, what is it?" asked Naru, pretending to look interested. _'He'd better not make me regret asking.'_

Umino grinned as he answered, "There will be a dinner party this evening and the first princess from the Diamond Kingdom will be there."

Usagi looked puzzled. "Diamond Kingdom?" she repeated. She wondered why she never heard of the place.

"Yes," answered Umino. "Princess Diamond will be there unveiling some sort of rare jewel." _'Hmm. I wish I could meet her but I don't have an invite, and besides, I have cram school and a Science Club meeting.'_

"I wish I could go. I want to meet her," said Usagi dreamily. _'Meeting her should be cool, plus there will be all that great food.'_

"I will go to it and let you know how it is," said Naru.

Usagi's eyes widened. "What?! You're going? You're so lucky!" She couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her best friend. She wondered why the red head sounded so unenthusiastic.

Naru gave her friend a funny look. _'The girl can sure get overexcited.' _ "Oh, I wouldn't say that," she said. "All the jewelry store owners in town were invited but my mom gave me her invite because she has to work late tonight. If I could, I would give the invitation to _you_ but my mom wouldn't want the store to go unrepresented. "

"Oh. I understand." The blonde had no idea that was the case. She thought of how she would feel if she were in Naru's shoes. _'Given how much I really want to go right now, I would probably jump at the opportunity. So I appreciate Naru thinking of me.'_

* * *

Luna noticed the newspaper Usagi's father had left on the table that morning. She crawled onto the table and read the headlines of the article on the page. "PRINCESS DIAMOND TO REVEAL THE MOST VALUABLE JEWEL AT DINNER PARTY TONIGHT," it read.

'_Hmm,' _thought Luna. "Very interesting. Could this Princess Diamond be our moon princess? And does she have the legendary ginzuishou?" The feline guardian realized what this possibility meant. The quest for finding the princess could be over, after searching for what seemed like an eternity. And there were two more senshi to be awakened.

'_Just to be sure, some investigation will be needed._ _I will meet with the girls after school.' _ She didn't want to be hasty in coming to such a conclusion just yet, when she wasn't sure if the princess was the one she and the senshi had been looking for.

* * *

(Dark Kingdom)

The news about the princess' appearance at the dinner party reached Queen Beryl, and she summoned her minions for a meeting. Zoisite appeared instantaneously.

"Yes, my queen?" The blonde sakura king-in-training bowed deeply.

Beryl didn't seem to care Nephrite hadn't even showed up yet. She knew that he always took his time and she wasn't about to waste her time calling for him to come. "There is a princess travelling from the Diamond Kingdom. I am very interested in her. The family heirloom can very well be the long lost legendary ginzuishou which we need to unleash our great leader, and take over the universe."

'_Finally,'_ thought Zoisite. He hadn't been having any luck searching for the crystal and his rival rubbing it in didn't help matters at all. A smirk formed on his face. _'Well Nephrite, it looks like I won't be losing to you after all.'_

"Leave this task to me," a familiar deep voice said.

Zoisite turned to the side sharply. Nephrite appeared in a swirl of reddish light. The sakura's smirk disappeared. He gave the older shitennou a dirty look. "Don't interfere with my mission," he warned.

"Have you forgotten that Earth is my base of operation?" retorted Nephrite.

"It doesn't matter. Finding the ginzuishou is my job!" said Zoisite indignantly. He scowled at the fact that the star shitennou even thought about snatching his job from him. "What are you doing here, anyway? I am surprised you would want to show your face after those humiliating turn of events with your "so called" strongest battle youma."

"Queen Beryl summoned her warriors, so I came!"

The tawny haired shitennou burst out laughing. "You call yourself a warrior?"

"And you're one?" Nephrite decided to ignore the annoying little weasel. He turned to face the witch queen. "You called, Queen Beryl-sama?"

"Yes, Nephrite," answered Beryl. "There is a Princess Diamond who is going to reveal a special jewel which is a family heirloom. It could be the legendary ginzuishou we have been waiting to obtain for so many years. If we get it back, only the Dark Kingdom will reign supreme!" The queen looked Nephrite square in the eye. "Since you've done an exceptional job gathering the energy and want a chance to become even more successful, I will hand over this assignment to you, Nephrite."

"Queen Beryl! You can't do this!" protested Zoisite. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It just couldn't be happening to him. He clenched his fists. _'That Nephrite will pay dearly!'_

Beryl ignored Zoisite's protests. "Tell me, Nephrite, how do you plan to go about this?"

Truth was, Nephrite hadn't hatched a plan yet, but he didn't want Beryl to change her mind. "Not to worry, I will come up with the perfect scheme before Princess Diamond makes her appearance. " He disappeared from the throne room.

Zoisite stared at the spot where Nephrite had been standing, then turned to Beryl. "Queen Beryl-sama, Nephrite has already had his time to be in the spotlight and he failed at part of the task. Why are you allowing him to continue?"

Even though Beryl had warned Zoisite not to question her, she was in a fairly decent mood. All she said was, "You're not ready yet. You still have to complete your training. Nephrite's desperation will motivate him to succeed entirely this time. "

Zoisite didn't want to hear any more. Not only was he bitter towards his adversary for making a fool out of him once again, but he also felt insulted that Beryl thought he couldn't accomplish an important task. But he dared not show it. He could also feel tears at the corner of his eyes, but he blinked them back. No way would he let Beryl see him cry. "Yes, my queen," he said meekly, and then disappeared. He couldn't get out of there quickly enough. _'Kunzite-sama will not be pleased at all.' _

* * *

Kunzite was sitting outside his castle, in the garden. The hideout was extremely dark and gloomy, with just a few flowers blooming. It was no fun being on the sidelines, given that he was the strongest shitennou, but he decided it was in his best interest to be patient so he would be a good example to his pupil.

All of a sudden, Zoisite appeared and sat next to his teacher. "Oh Kunzite-sama, I am so glad to be in your company once again."

The white haired young man smiled; that was always the case. But something about Zoisite's voice didn't sound right. He sounded as if he had been crying or might be going to soon. "Likewise. How did the meeting go? Has Queen Beryl given you any hints to where the legendary ginzuishou is located?"

"Yes she did. But…." Zoisite wasn't totally sure how to break the news. But Kunzite's voice was so soothing and the indignity of the entire situation made him unable to hold back the tears any longer. He rested his head in the older general's lap and began to weep bitterly. His shoulders rose and fell. _'Oh I feel so pathetic...crying like this at age seventeen…but I cannot help it.' _

Kunzite couldn't remember the last time he saw Zoisite cry like this, but it made his heart ache. "I presume it didn't go so well," he commented. "Tell me, why are you so sad?"

By this time Zoisite's tears had subsided somewhat. "Nephrite snatched my assignment and Queen Beryl gave it to him. She thinks I cannot accomplish anything important just because I'm only a general in training," he said, sniffling. "It's not fair at all. Oh Kunzite-sama, when will I get a chance to prove myself?"

Kunzite gently stroked Zoisite's head, which felt very comforting. He felt the younger man's pain. He also felt rancor about the disrespect shown but he always believed that openly showing negative emotions was a sign of weakness. "Shhhh, Zoisite, calm down. You will get your chance soon enough. Just wait patiently. The impatient always lose."

The blonde young man raised his head a bit. "But what if Nephrite _does_ succeed? I will never be promoted to rank as general!"

"Now now, Zoisite, don't talk like that," Kunzite scolded gently. "We can always oust Nephrite for his treachery. But for now, let's see what he can do. And remember not to question Beryl's orders."

* * *

(planetarium)

"So how did the meeting go, sir?" Miki asked Nephrite. She noticed he had a smile on his face. "I see you look very pleased."

'_Nothing gets past you, Miki.'_ "Well girls, I have wonderful news that I know will give you great pleasure," answered the star shitennou.

"Oooo. What is it?" asked Yukari.

"Beryl has handed the assignment of finding the legendary ginzuishou to me," answered Nephrite. An idea of how to carry out the scheme was slowly coming to him.

"That is wonderful news!" commented Ruby. "It is also the wisest decision Beryl has ever made. Zoisite is not worthy of such a complicated task." _'Taking out the trash in the Dark Kingdom would be a better job for the vermin.'_

"That he isn't." From the way the henchwomen were so thrilled, it wouldn't be necessary for Nephrite to tell them he had something to do with Zoisite's job being handed to him. He was sure they would figure it out for themselves, considering how intuitive they were.

"So do you have any idea where to find the ginzuishou?" asked Yukari, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"I do. It is quite possible that Princess Diamond of the Diamond Kingdom may be in possession of it."

"Now that you've mentioned it, someone stuck an invitation in the door not too long ago, while you were at the meeting," said Yukari. She handed her master an envelope she had been holding.

"Thank you." Nephrite took the envelope, and then opened and skimmed the invite. _"YOU HAVE BEEN CORDIALLY INVITED TO THE DINNER PARTY OF PRINCESS DIAMOND,"_ it said. The time and location were also listed. _'How very kind of the humans, and foolish too. Saves me the trouble of having to infiltrate the party.'_ "Well ladies, how would you like to help me with this scheme?"

The henchwomen's eyes brightened, like someone who had been given permission to open a gift one day early.

"Of course!"

"I would be honored!"

"Just tell how we can help."

Nephrite knew he was lucky to have minions so cooperative…and efficient too.

* * *

Usagi had arrived home from the senshi meeting, with Luna walking by her side. "Hello! Anybody home?" the blonde girl called, coming inside and shutting the door. She took off her moccasins.

"Welcome home, Usagi-chan!" Mr. Tsukino greeted, poking his head out of the bathroom he shared with his wife.

Usagi saw that he was dressed in a black tuxedo, and was puzzled. "Dad, why are you all dressed up?"

"I will be going to the dinner party. I received an invite at work," answered Kenji ecstatically. He gave his hair one last combing and headed towards the door.

'_I guess Mom has already left too…man that meeting didn't help at all. If I miss this tonight, I'll die!' _ "Oh Dad, may I go with you? Please? " the blonde teen begged. "I'll be ready in a flash."

"I know you will, honey. However, you cannot go without an invitation. I will tell you all about it tomorrow." He exited the house and shut the door.

"Oh no! Everyone is going except for me! Staying home by myself while everyone will get to meet the princess and have dinner will be no fun at all! I told Rei we couldn't go!" Usagi whined. _'Not to mention I won't know if Princess Diamond is our moon princess. There has got to be some way I can go.'_ Then it came to her. "I know!"

"What? You've come up with a plan?" asked Luna. The black cat knew when the blonde used those words she often had an idea that was very questionable. She was afraid to ask what it was.

"Yup." Usagi took out her Luna Pen and laughed. _'Oh why didn't I think of it before? I'm such an idiot!'_

Luna groaned. "Not again."

Usagi barely heard her guardian. "Moon Power! Turn me into a beautiful princess!" The young teen's school uniform changed into a pale lavender, off the shoulder, strapless two layered gown. The top of the dress was decorated with red roses. She wore dainty high heels and her odangos were held in place with scrunchies made of roses. She opened her parasol and spun around. "Oh I feel so glamorous!"

"You do look lovely," said Luna. "However, the Luna Pen is not to be used as a toy."

"But I'm not, really!" Usagi rubbed the bridge of her nose. It was so frustrating when Luna would think low of her. "Don't you remember the sailor senshi meeting we just had? It was agreed we would find a way to see the princess. I plan to meet her after I eat and talk to some of the guys. I'll be working very hard."

"I suppose. When you're not eating."

"Exactly right."

Luna began to have a bad feeling. _'There is no doubt that the Dark Kingdom would try to make an appearance. We should be prepared.'_

* * *

Mamoru had been taking a small cat nap before the ball. As quiet and peaceful his apartment was, he was having trouble sleeping. He had a dream.

_*Dream begins*_

_After another battle with the Dark Kingdom, Tuxedo Kamen was about to head for home. A silhouette of a princess with very long pigtails and a ball gown appeared. _

"_Tuxedo Kamen-sama, please find the ginzuishou! My heart is aching without you,'_ _the princess said, her voice barely above a whisper._

_Though Tuxedo Kamen couldn't see the princess' face, something was vaguely familiar about her, "Mine does, too. Not to worry, I will keep searching for the crystal so we can be together again.'_

_*Dream ends*_

Mamoru sat up with a start. The intensity of the dream caused him to sweat profusely. _'It's that dream again. And I have no idea why, but I feel like I have a connection to the girl. She bears a close resemblance to Usako.'_ The raven haired young man wasn't sure what to make of the dream. _'It really bothers me.'_

* * *

(mansion)

Ruby had just finished preparing for the ball. She was dressed in a black spaghetti strapped gown with ruffles at the bottom. Her long, wavy thick cherry colored hair was pinned on the top of her head, with the exception of one curly strand hanging on the side. For jewelry she wore dangly red leaf-shaped earrings and a choker. Her choice of shoes was black flats. She took one last look in the mirror, to make sure neither her eye makeup nor lipstick was smeared. She gave a look of distaste, as if she were uncomfortable in the attire. _'Oh well,' _the red head youma thought. _'This is just going to be for a little while…it won't hurt.'_ She went to see if Miki and Yukari were ready.

Miki was finishing up applying her sister's makeup for her. Yukari sat still for a few more minutes.

"All right, sister, all finished now," said Miki. She handed Yukari a mirror to take a look at the handiwork.

Yukari took a look and was amazed by what she saw. She could barely tell she had makeup on. _'How did she do that? Every time I try to do it I make a mess of it, making me look like a clown.'_

"So what do you think, Yukari?" asked Miki. "Do you like it?" _'I hope her silence doesn't mean she is unhappy with it.'_

"That I do," answered the twin. "You're a professional!"

Miki's face flushed with embarrassment. "No I am not. It just takes practice."

"If you say so."

Just then, Ruby appeared in Yukari's bedroom. "Hello, girls. I see you're ready. "

"Oh, hi there Ruby. Yes we are." Yukari wasn't startled by Ruby this time, as she had sensed her presence. She turned to face her comrade, and was in awe. _'Oh, why is it that Ruby could pull off the formal look better than I can?' _was what came to her mind. "You look fabulous."

"Thank you." The younger woman blushed. She eyed the twins in their halter neck gowns. "You two look marvelous as well. I see you are wearing your hair loose, Miki."

Miki looked embarrassed. "Yes, well…" Wearing her hair out of braids was a rarity for her and something she considered a supreme sacrifice. "It's only because of this party."

"I know. Well your hair is very pretty."

"Thank you. I am glad you think so." _'Maybe I should wear it this way more often.'_ "Let's see how Master Nephrite is coming along, shall we?"

"Yes. Knowing him, I am sure he is waiting for us," agreed Yukari. She and the others teleported to the planetarium. Sure enough, he was there, seeming to be deep in thought about something. They were not sure what to do, as they didn't want to interrupt him. They discreetly admired him in his tuxedo.

'_Oh he looks so snazzy in his tuxedo,'_ thought Miki. Another thing she noticed was the color of the tux he had chosen—navy blue. _'Good on him for daring to be different from Cape Boy.'_

"Excuse me sir. Sorry for keeping you waiting," said Yukari, curtsying.

Nephrite turned to face his henchwomen. "Not to worry. You girls are just in time."

Yukari looked relieved. She was afraid she had spent too much time primping.

Ruby just thought of something. "So, Master Nephrite, do you suppose you'll see that little girl you had asked me to take to the hospital a few weeks ago?" It wasn't the fondest memory she had.

"Her name is Naru. Perhaps I will." Nephrite wasn't sure why, but he found himself hoping he would see the girl. _'This will be the perfect task to use her "love" for. She saved me from Beryl's wrath before and I am sure she will again.' _

"So that is her name," said Miki. "I wouldn't mind meeting her myself." _'I especially want to see if she is worth Master Nephrite's time…if she isn't, I will not step aside.'_

"You will have your chance soon enough." Nephrite put on the masquerade mask. First order of business after his work was done was to dispose of the mask.

"So what are the plans, Master Nephrite?" Yukari inquired.

Nephrite smiled…he considered this scheme to be his most full proof one yet. "If Naru is present, I will soften her and use her to turn Princess Diamond into my servant."

Miki caught on. "Oh…your shadow self?"

"Precisely."

"I thought so." _'To be honest I prefer that method. These humans are so fragile, dealing with them harshly isn't worth the effort.'_

"I want you girls to mingle at the party and I will alert you when the time is right," continued Nephrite. "Try to remain on guard as much as possible."

"Yes sir."

Nephrite and the henchwomen teleported to the Diamond Kingdom embassy.

* * *

Having remembered their master's orders, the trio of youma decided to head off to the refreshment table whilst Nephrite decided to go look for Naru. There were so many people at the party that finding Naru would be challenging, for the girl could be anywhere. He finally spotted her in a corner, looking very lonely. _'Hmmhmmhmmhmm…so she is here. Excellent. It seems destiny has caused us to cross paths once again.'_ He proceeded to walk towards her.

Naru seemed to be in her own world. _'Oh, this party is soo boring. And I wish I had a more grownup dress…this one is so babyish.'_ She mentally kicked herself for not choosing something more sophisticated than the aqua one.

"Hello, Naru-san," said Nephrite in his smooth Masato Sanjouin voice. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

'_That voice...it sounds like Sanjouin-san…or am I just dreaming? He has no time for a little girl like me.'_ Naru looked up and gasped. _'Oh, so it is him. I should have known he might be here.'_ "It's good to see you too."_  
_

Nephrite took off his mask, realizing Naru might not have recognized him with it on. "You do remember me, don't you?"

"Of course I do. You're Masato Sanjouin." All of a sudden she felt shy. _'Okay. That was pathetic. Why am I being so quiet when I want to get to know him?'_ "My mom is busy this evening, so she sent me in her place."

"So I see," said the star shitennou. He took her hands in his. "May I have this dance?"

Naru felt slightly weak in the knees. "Yes. I'd like that very much," she answered shyly. "I must warn you though, my dancing skills are horrible."

"You don't really expect me to believe that. Someone as lovely and graceful as you?" "Nephrite placed an arm around the girl's waist.

Naru's face turned bright crimson. "You really think so?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and proceeded to waltz around the ballroom floor with him. It went much better than expected. With the ballroom music adding to the mood, she felt like a princess who had met her Prince Charming. _'I don't want this moment to end. It's like a dream come true.'_

"I was right. You were just being modest." Nephrite had to admit, he enjoyed the feeling of the red head's touch. It was so soothing he nearly forgot that he had a very important mission.

Usagi watched Naru and Nephrite dance. "Wow, Naru already has a partner. Lucky her." Unbeknownst to her, Naru's dancing partner was her archenemy. _'I wish I had someone to dance with…I hope Tuxedo Kamen-sama comes.'_ "I think I'll go find Dad."

Mr. Tsukino was taking many different pictures of the dinner party so he would have some to show his daughter. He spotted his daughter standing within just a few feet from him. "She looks just like Usagi-chan. Could it be that she found some way to attend the ball?" _'Nah. Security is much too tight.' _"Maybe she is a Usagi look-alike. I _have _to take a picture of her. Usagi will have a hard time believing this!"

Usagi just shrugged her shoulders. "I guess he doesn't recognize me after all. This is just as well, because I don't know how I would explain to him that I got passed security."

Just then, a woman carrying a glass of wine came towards Usagi. She proceeded to hand it to a friend of hers standing behind the blonde. The lady spilled it on Usagi's gown by mistake.

"Oh no! My dress!" There was a huge stain on her gown. _'Oh this is just great. Now everyone is going to make fun of me.' _Fearing her dress would be ruined, she headed for the bathroom to attempt to mop the stain up.

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen was standing outside the embassy. He went towards the main entrance, but saw that it was heavily guarded by security guards. _'It looks as if I will have to find an alternate entrance inside. Going through the main way is out of the question, for I don't have an invitation.'_

Just then, Usagi came wandering outside the embassy. "Which way should I go to the restroom? Huh?" She had no intention of wasting the entire party looking for it. She proceeded to climb up the flight of stairs she spotted. _'Who would have thought it would be hard just to find that stupid bathroom? At this rate, the stain is never gonna come out!'_

The masked man's mind had wandered a bit. It took hearing Usagi's voice to alert him. "Huh? Who is that?" he wondered. He glanced at the blonde climbing up the steps. _'I feel like I have seen her before.'_ Looking at Usagi made him recall the dream he had that afternoon, about the princess asking him for the ginzuishou. _'She looks identical to the princess in my dream. Could she be that girl?'_ Tuxedo Kamen noticed that there didn't seem to be any guards on the staircase Usagi used. _'Of course! Why hadn't I thought of using that passage before?'_

Meanwhile, Naru and Nephrite had taken a break from dancing and were now standing outside on the balcony. Naru was glad to come outside because although she enjoyed the dance, from the corner of her eye, she could see people looking as if they were jealous, not to mention her feet had been becoming sore. _'Maybe he has something to tell me...like how he feels about me,'_ was what went through her mind. For her, it could be the only reason why he would want to be with her alone.

'_I know…he is going to tell me he likes me,' _thought Naru.

"Naru-chan, it has been a pleasure seeing you again. I enjoy your company," said Nephrite. "Your eyes are more beautiful than the stars in the heavens." He took her hand and proceeded to lead her away from the balcony window.

The red head blushed at Nephrite's flattery, and his touch made her feel butterflies in her stomach, and she felt warm and tingly inside. _'Oh Masato-san is really a wonderful man…I wonder if he wants to ask me out. If he does, this is how I would want our date to be. Or better yet, maybe he is going to kiss me.' _ She closed her eyes and imagined what it would be like to kiss him. She was almost certain she would feel the way she was feeling at the moment.

The star shitennou noticed that the red head seemed distracted. "What's the matter? Do I make you feel uncomfortable? Come on. Look at me." He lifted the girl's chin slightly.

"Oh Masato-san." Naru looked up at Nephrite a bit more. _'So he is going to kiss me! Why else would he raise my chin the way he did?' _ She closed her eyes once again and puckered her lips.

"That's much better."_ 'You naïve fool. You will be my pawn.' _ All of a sudden Nephrite proceeded to laugh evilly and his hair started to blow in wild ringlets, as if there were a strong hurricane wind. He placed an arm out in a supernatural manner, creating a shadow youma. He then transferred the youma into the young teen, possessing her. "From now on, you will become a servant to the Dark Kingdom and I will be your only master!"

"Yes," agreed the possessed Naru. Her voice was crackled and choked and her complexion turned purple. She gave Nephrite an evil grin.

"Now go find Princess Diamond!" the chestnut haired young man barked.

"Yes Master." The possessed Naru went back inside.

Nephrite gave an evil chuckle. _'Thank you very much, Naru. Thanks to you, the ginzuishou will be mine.'_ He telepathically summoned his henchwomen, letting them know it was time to put the main part of the plan into motion. They appeared instantaneously.

"What shall we do now, Master Nephrite?" asked Miki.

"I have sent Naru to call the princess. For now we will wait for the princess here. When she comes, that will be when I seize the crystal. I want you girls to remain on guard just in case those meddlesome senshi interfere." It was true that the senshi didn't have any invitation to the event, but he couldn't be positive they wouldn't find some way to appear. Not after the previous battle when he nearly lost Castor and Pollux.

"As you wish, sir," said Ruby. _'Destroying those girls would be a piece of cake.'_

* * *

Naru finally found Princess Diamond's room. It seemed to be a large one, with two doors. _'This place is definitely fitting for a princess…too bad it will all be destroyed.'_ She walked towards the princess' room to knock on the door, but two men who were guarding the door blocked her way. "Sorry, this area is off limits for guests."

'_Stupid weakling humans…they can't stop me.'_ "I am friends with the princess. She asked me to come up here." _'Of course that's not true but what does it matter?'_

"Well, all right then. If you say so." The men sounded doubtful, but there was nothing they could do but take her word for it.

Princess Diamond had blunt cut brown hair held in place by a yellow crown with a large jewel in the center. She also wore glasses. Her dress was red with a pink sash tied around the waist as well as a frilly collar.

The princess was preparing her speech for when she presented the crystal. She placed the crystal inside its case, a purple colored one. She looked frightened and nervous. "Oh why can't Daddy present the crystal himself?" she pondered aloud. "I hate talking in front of people. Besides, I'm not very pretty. All those people will make fun of me!" All of a sudden, she heard knocking on the door. "Come on in."

The two men opened the door. "This girl said she is a friend of yours and that you asked her to come up here," one of them explained, leading Naru in.

The princess had a funny look on her face. She didn't recall making such a request, or meeting the girl. _'Is the pressure getting to me? Am I going crazy?' _"Leave us to talk alone."

The gentlemen left and closed the door.

Naru looked around the room and saw that she was correct about her guesses of how the princess' bedroom looked. It certainly was very regal, with teal colored curtains and a lavender wall lined with gold, a dark pink rug as well as a stage with a red throne. _'How magnificent for a human dwelling place.'_

The brunette princess turned to face Naru and gave her a warm smile. "Well you seem like a nice person. What's your name? And how do you do?"

The possessed Naru looked at Princess Diamond with disdain. _'She is so sweet it is making me sick. Well not for long.'_ "That's none of your business!"

The princess didn't expect to hear that. "Oh I'm very sorry."

Naru cackled evilly as she passed the youma she had been possessed by, into the princess. The princess shrieked as if she were in pain. However, the action was too much for Naru's body that she collapsed.

The possessed Princess Diamond laughed menacingly. "Sweet dreams, foolish human." She grabbed the box that encased her crystal. Just as she was about to leave the room, the two security guards opened the door again, this time accompanied by her father. "Are you all right, princess? We heard you screaming."

The princess just laughed and exited the room, shoving past them. "Get out of my way and rid the castle of all those security guards!"

The father watched his daughter go, looking bewildered. "What's the matter with my daughter? Why is she so aggressive?"

"I'm not sure what happened," answered one of the men. "But it does seem like she is not in her right mind."

* * *

Rei and Ami had been keeping an eye on all the events at the ball and had not noticed anything suspicious going on until that very moment. Rei and Luna felt what seemed like a sinister force nearby.

"My fear seems to have come true. I have a bad feeling the Dark Kingdom may have heard about this crystal. You girls had better prepare yourselves just in case the worst happens. "

"Right," agreed Rei. _'We have to make sure Usagi knows about this as well. Knowing her, she only came to this party to goof off.'_ She and Ami went to find somewhere to transform.

Princess Diamond went outside and stood on the balcony. It was as if the shadow youma had been telling her where to go. _'Master, I am happy to serve you in any way that I can.' _

"Princess, down here!" yelled an unfamiliar male's voice gruffly. "Throw me the ginzuishou!" The star shitennou laughed. _'If all goes according to plan, the power of the ginzuishou shall be MINE!'_ He knew this was his last chance to completely please Beryl.

"Yes Master!" Princess Diamond lifted the jewelry box, about to toss it to Nephrite.

Contrary to what Rei had thought, Usagi rushed outside and had an expression of horror when she saw what the princess was about to do. She thought about what would happen if Nephrite got his hands on the crystal. "Princess Diamond, no! You can't give that to him!"

The words barely left Usagi's mouth in time. In response, the princess gave the blonde a scathing glare and shoved her off the balcony.

"AAAAHHHH!" shrieked Usagi as she fell, thinking this would be the end of her. She braced herself for serious injury or death, whichever came first. Tuxedo Kamen quickly reached down and grabbed her arm before she hit the ground.

Ruby gritted her teeth at the fact that the blonde dared to interfere with Nephrite's plan. "Silly human girl, if you think I'm going to allow you to stop Master Nephrite, think again! Say goodbye!" The cherry haired youma fired a barrage of crystal shards at Usagi and Tuxedo Kamen. The razor sharp projectiles merely nicked the masked man's hand, but pierced the blonde's forearm, causing it to bleed. It stung like hell, but she was too busy thinking about her near death experience to cry out in pain.

"Well done!" Diamond congratulated Ruby. "Now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? Oh yes. "She held out the jewelry box. "Give this to Master."

"Sure thing." Ruby levitated off the ground, towards the princess and took the crystal case from her, then floated back to the ground. She handed the jewelry box to Nephrite.

"NOOOO!" screamed Usagi. However, she was hanging on for dear life so there was nothing she could do. All she could do was think of how she would deal with Nephrite and his henchwomen if she weren't in such a predicament. _'Please hurry, Rei and Ami.' _

"Excellent." Nephrite gave an evil grin as he held the box. _'Finally…the universe will be doused into darkness.'_ He also got the satisfaction knowing he outsmarted Zoisite again. All of a sudden he got a feeling that he should check inside the case, to make sure the crystal was the correct one. He opened the box and instantly knew why he had such a nagging feeling. His grin turned into a frown. Inside was a large white figurine. The terrible realization hit him; Beryl had sent him to check out the wrong crystal. _'What a waste of my time.' _

"Master Nephrite? Is something wrong?" Ruby asked, noticing her master's displeased expression.

"This isn't the legendary crystal," answered Nephrite. The more he thought about it, the angrier he felt. He was fighting the urge to just smash the statue on the ground, but knew it would be unbecoming of him to do so. Instead, he handed the box back to Ruby for her to see.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised," said Ruby.

"WHAT?!" yelled Yukari. "You mean Beryl sent us out here for nothing?!" _'Not to mention how much these shoes make my feet hurt.' _

"It appears so," said Miki. "Why does that surprise you anyway, Yukari? You know Beryl is an idiot."

"True." Yukari patted her pincurls hairdo.

Princess Diamond decided to have some fun with Tuxedo Kamen. "Prepare for your imminent death!" She pushed him over the balcony but he used the upper part of his body to stop from falling. Luna pounced on the princess. "AAAH, you rotten fleabag!" the girl screeched.

Nephrite glared at the cape hero. "Tuxedo Kamen, you have interfered with my plans for the last time. As punishment, you and your princess will die a painful death!" The young man prepared to launch an attack.

"Fire Soul!"

The fireball swirled towards Nephrite. Ruby saw it coming, teleported in front of her master and created a reflective force field. She dropped the jewelry box in the process. The attack was redirected back at Mars and knocked the senshi of fire to her knees.

Under normal circumstances, Nephrite would be surprised at being shielded that way, but he wasn't this time. His henchwomen had proven their loyalty ages ago. _'Would Naru-san do the same for me?' _

"What the hell?" Sailor Mars got back on her feet and glowered at Ruby. "It doesn't matter! Tuxedo Kamen will live on forever!"

"I don't think so!" Ruby shot another barrage of crystal shards, this time at the masked man. Yukari and Miki launched their attacks as well.

Tuxedo Kamen was so taken off guard at the attack that he lost his grip on Usagi. Her glove started to come off and she fell along with Tuxedo Kamen.

"Usagi-chan!" The feline guardian grabbed the blonde's parasol and tossed it to her.

"Thanks!" Usagi caught the umbrella. She opened the parasol and it helped steadied her and the caped hero. They floated safely to the ground.

Usagi heaved a sigh of relief. "Whew. That was close."

Nephrite looked extremely disgusted. He turned to face his female minions. "Well girls, there is no reason to remain here. Let's go."

"All right, sir." The women knew not to question their master, especially when he seemed to be in a foul mood. They turned to face Mars, Usagi and Mercury. "You got lucky this time, girlie girls, but soon we will find that crystal and when we do, your world will fall!" said Ruby. She gave an evil laugh and disappeared along with the twins and Nephrite.

* * *

(planetarium-later)

After changing into more comfortable clothing, Miki went to check on Nephrite. Her twin and Ruby had decided to give him some time alone.

Nephrite didn't seem to mind Miki's presence. After all, he always appreciated concern from his henchwomen.

Miki bowed respectfully. "I want you to know that I, as well as the others feel your anger, Master Nephrite. Tonight was a total waste of time." _'Though I have to admit, the food was acceptable.'_

"That it was. I failed. Queen Beryl won't like this." Nephrite clenched his fists at the thought of being turned into an ice sculpture.

Miki narrowed her eyes. "Oh, forget Beryl. If she punishes you for failure when she sent you after the wrong crystal, then she is more of a has-been than I thought. Yukari, Ruby and I will help you in your quest. No need to worry. "

Of course, knowing Beryl, she would never accept that excuse. Even so, Nephrite's displeasure was appeased. "You are right. And I appreciate your assistance." _'From this day forward, I shan't be taking any more orders from Beryl.' _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

Several weeks had passed since the Diamond ball, and Naru had found herself thinking about Nephrite more and more, to the extent where he was almost constantly on her mind. She dreamt about him more frequently. Not even going to the private pool with her best friend was enough to take her mind off of him. She especially found it weird that while she had been waiting for him to kiss her, it felt like everything went into pitch-blackness and the next thing she knew, she had been laying on the floor.

Naru heaved a sigh as she sat on the edge of the poolside and placed both of her feet in the water. _'Oh I haven't seen Sanjouin-san in three weeks…I hope I see him again soon.'_ She proceeded to daydream again.

_*Daydream begins*_

_It was an extremely windy day. It was so windy that an assortment of leaves was blowing everywhere. Nephrite happened to be standing in the midst of it all. _

_Naru showed up at the park. She smiled when she saw her new ideal soulmate. She walked a bit closer to him._

_Nephrite saw the red head, and smiled. He stretched out an arm, as if he were telling her to come to him and take his hand. "Naru-chan." _

_Naru placed her hand in his, which sent a shiver through her. She realized how much she loved holding his hand. _'_Oh Masato-san…you do have love for me after all.' _

_Nephrite embraced Naru around her waist. He leaned over, preparing to kiss her._

_*Daydream ends*_

The dream was interrupted by Naru being splashed in her face. _'What the heck?' _ She looked up only to see it was Usagi splashing her. "There, there, now you are awake!" the blonde was saying.

The red head sighed. Usagi and her childish antics. "Oh Usagi-chan, grow up, would you? You're so immature."

"Oh, I am working on it." Usagi pretended to look offended. "Since when have you become so mature?"

Naru dreamily placed her chin in her hands. Her heart proceeded to pound just thinking about what was going on. "I am involved in a mature romance with my ideal soulmate."

'_Oh. So that's what's up, why she was spacing out.'_ "Oooo,"teased the blonde. "Is it Umino?"

Naru gave her friend a funny look. Date Umino? Never in a million years. "Oh no. He's much more sophisticated than him. He's an older guy, at least college aged. He's very handsome and kind."

'_College aged...could it be...'_ Usagi's expression turned into one of dread as she thought of all college aged guys she knew. "It had better not be Tuxedo Kamen-sama or Motoki oni-san. They belong to me!"

"It's neither of them, so no need to worry," Naru reassured her friend. "To put you out of your misery I'll just tell you. It's Masato Sanjouin."

That was a response Usagi didn't expect to hear. "AAAHHH!" she shrieked.

'_She's not in love with him, so what is the problem?'_ "Usagi, why are you freaking out about it? I know he's a few years older than I am but age difference doesn't matter when it comes to true love."

The age difference was of little importance to Usagi. _'If she only knew.'_ "Just stay away from that guy! He's no good for you!"

Naru bristled with anger. She didn't think her friend knew who he was, so she hadn't felt it was Usagi's place to say anything. "Usagi-chan, you're just jealous! Forgot I told you!" She stormed off.

'_Oh brother,'_ thought Usagi. _'What am I going to do? I don't want her to be mad at me, but I don't want her to be in danger.'_ She got out of the pool, wrapped a towel around herself and went inside the bathroom to change. That done, she headed for home. _'Perhaps Luna and the other girls can help with this.'_

* * *

After a quick shower and a change of clothing, Usagi hurried off to meet her friends at the Hikawa shrine. Although Rei hadn't said anything, Usagi could tell the senshi of fire was annoyed at her tardiness by the facial expression. There was so much tension in the air. "Hi everybody!" She sat on the temple porch opposite Ami and Rei.

"Hi there, Usagi-chan," answered Ami.

Rei grunted in reply. "Hello yourself," she grumbled. "So what's the big crisis?" _'Knowing Usagi it is probably nothing.'_

"Um..." Usagi wondered how to say what she had to say, for she knew the girls would not be thrilled to hear the news. _'Oh Rei is going to blow a gasket. I'm sure of it.'_ She decided to just say it flat out. "Naru-chan is in love with Masato Sanjouin."

"What?!" Ami and Rei exclaimed. Rei looked like smoke was going to come out of her ears. _'Is she crazy?! He would kill her!'_

"Oh dear," muttered Luna. All she could think about was what could possibly happen to Naru: The Dark Kingdom youma coming after her, Nephrite possibly killing her himself…the fears were endless.

"Yes. I tried to warn her about him but she just blew me off and accused me of being jealous of her."

"Hmm," said Luna. "It certainly is a problem. "

"Major problem," agreed Usagi glumly. "What do we do?"

Rei felt a bit calmer. "We simply have to tell Naru who Masato Sanjouin really is, even though it will hurt her," she said. "Also, we have to keep an eye on those strange women we saw with Nephrite at Princess Diamond's party. Who knows what they will do to Naru if she gets too close to him."

"That's true." Ami looked thoughtful. "I mean, of course those women are obviously our enemies, but they didn't seem to have respect for Queen Beryl. We don't know how they will react, nor do we know how Nephrite will respond to her love. I think we should just wait awhile and see what happens."

Luna thought Ami was making sense. _'However, we cannot take such a chance where Naru's safety is involved.' _

Usagi, however, wasn't too sure about what Ami said. "Well she is my best friend so let me decide how to handle this situation." She started choking after hitting her chest by mistake.

Luna groaned. "Too bad we have to leave anything up to Usagi. "

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby was in the living room, showing Miki and Yukari a recipe. She had told Nephrite where she and her friends would be if he needed them, and to let them if he came up with a scheme to find the ginzuishou. "Looks good, doesn't it?"

Miki smiled. Ruby knew her food weaknesses all too well. "It most certainly does."

"We should try it one of these evenings," suggested Yukari.

"Don't worry. We will. That's why I wanted to show you guys first." All of a sudden Ruby could sense someone summoning her and it wasn't Nephrite, either. _'Oh, what could that ugly witch want with me now?'_

"Ruby? What's the matter?" asked Miki, concerned.

"Beryl is calling me. I have no idea why. I'd better go see what she wants." She disappeared from the living room.

Miki shook her head. "That Beryl hasn't changed a bit."

A terrible thought struck Yukari. "Do you think she is going to force us under her service once again?"

Miki gave a repulsed look. "No way in hell. I would rather eat worms than work for that hag again. Besides, if she had planned to take us back, she would have done so long ago."

"Very true. Well I hope everything will work out."

* * *

(throne room)

Ruby appeared before Beryl without even bowing respectfully before her or looking her in the eye. Now that she had absolutely _no_ respect for the evil woman whatsoever, she wasn't going to hide the disrespect anymore. "Yes?" _'I hope she makes it quick because right now I feel like I'm gonna puke.'_

"Where has your wastrel of a master, Nephrite gone to?" Beryl demanded. "No matter how many times I have called him, he refuses to appear!"

At first, Ruby looked surprised. _'I had no idea she had been calling for him. '_ Then her face turned bright red with fury at the fact that Beryl would dare to insult her master that way. She looked Beryl straight in the eye. "I don't know. Maybe he is weary of hearing your grating voice or boring lectures. If that were the case, I certainly do not blame him." _'Did I just say that aloud?'_

Beryl was speechless. That was a slap in the face. _'I guess Nephrite didn't teach his youma how to respect me. He is more worthless than I thought.' _

Some of the lower ranked servants gasped at the way Ruby spoke to Beryl and began whispering amongst themselves, things like, "Wow! I could never build up the nerve to say something like that!" and "She is so stupid. Does she not have any respect?"

"SILENCE!" Beryl roared.

The youma instantly quieted down. Ruby cringed at the sound of Beryl's voice. _'I will need some eardrops after this. Dang, do my ears hurt.'_

The nefarious queen glowered at Ruby. "How dare you speak to me that way? As a result of your disrespect, you and your little friends will face the same consequences as Nephrite when he experiences my displeasure!"

Ruby was tempted to say, "Oooo. I'm so scared," but found Beryl to not be worth those words. She tossed her hair over her shoulders. "Whatever." She disappeared from the throne room in a flash.

Over in a corner, Zoisite was hovering in midair, and found the whole thing amusing, and gratifying too. It seemed his wait was nearly over. _'What an insolent little wench…she deserves death. It's a pity Nephrite will join her.' _ He gave an evil cackle.

* * *

(planetarium)

Nephrite could hear Beryl calling him, but he wasn't interested in hearing what the witch queen had to say. Plus he knew he would be in trouble for not retrieving the crystal even though it hadn't been his fault.

'_Now that my task for collecting energy is complete, I have to somehow find a way to seize the legendary ginzuishou,' _thought the star shitennou. He was beginning to feel hopeful.

Just then, Zoisite appeared in the mansion, laughing incessantly.

Nephrite's deep in thought expression turned into a scowl. He was not in the mood for his rival's annoying antics. "You again! What do you want?"

"Oh, you really shouldn't be so hostile towards me, my dear," said the tawny haired shitennou. "Not when I have only come to give you some friendly advice. Beryl is in a rage and demands your presence at once."

Nephrite rolled his eyes. "Did you come to tell me that on your own or are you merely a messenger for Kunzite?"

Zoisite looked shocked. _'My my, such combativeness!'_ "I am guessing from your attitude you do not have a plan, nor do you seem to care what your fate will be. Oh, and if I were you, I would teach your chief henchwomen to have respect for Queen Beryl."

Nephrite was not about to allow Zoisite to give him any guilt trips. Firstly he had taught them to at least hide their disrespect towards the queen and secondly, if they decided not to anymore, it wasn't his problem, for he no longer had respect for her either. "It is not your concern! Now get lost!"

Zoisite feigned a hurt expression. "Why must you always yell at me? I am only trying to help you not to face the wrath of Beryl. You would be doing yourself a favor if you stepped aside and let me take over."

"Hold your peace," barked Nephrite, seeing red. "Once I find the legendary ginzuishou, she will have nothing to complain about." _'And shutting you up once and for all will be the icing on the cake. You will never measure up to my rank.'_

Zoisite caught on to what the older shitennou was trying to do, and did not like it one bit. "You're very offensive! Finding the ginzuishou is _my _job!" He balled his hands into fists and started trembling with fury.

Nephrite was amazed by the sakura king's seemingly selective memory. "Have you forgotten Beryl has given the job to me? But if you insist, the first to find the ginzuishou will possess its power."

"How dare you! Don't think you'll get away with this!" Seething, Zoisite disappeared from the mansion.

Nephrite rolled his eyes again. "Pathetic," he muttered, both towards Zoisite's little threats and the fact that he lost his temper with someone as petty as the sakura. _'His cherry blossoms are no match for my star power. Now, I must clear my mind.' _"The stars know everything. When the sun makes a sinister perpendicular angle between Neptune and Mars, a kurozuishou will be created—which will lead me to the ginzuishou. I will be its master."

The star shitennou concentrated deeply and he clasped his hands together as he tapped into the stars' powers. Energy ribbons pulsated from the stars and a little while later, a small cylinder shaped black crystal dropped. Some energy crackled around the stone. Nephrite picked it up.

'_This will be my guide to the ginzuishou.' _All of a sudden, the kurozuishou decided to glow, and it revealed an image of Naru in her bikini. "Huh? Naru-san is in possession of the ginzuishou?" Nephrite thought this was just his luck. During the past few weeks he was thinking about the girl, if he would ever need her assistance again, and now here was his chance to cross paths with her again. _'Coming up with a scheme will be simple. The ginzuishou will soon be mine.'_

* * *

(castle)

Zoisite was so distraught that he couldn't even think of a plot for revenge. Instead he had just let out tears of anger. Having a good cry about the situation made him feel a bit better, but he was still in distress. He cuddled close to his mentor and lover.

"Tears do not suit you, Zoisite," said Kunzite.

"I know." The sakura sniffled. "Oh Kunzite-sama, this is so distressing. He has humiliated me for the last time."

"Let Nephrite do as he wishes," said the white haired man. _'Considering how incompetent he is, I doubt he will succeed.'_

Zoisite had a feeling Kunzite would say something like that. _'How could he say something like that so calmly, as if Nephrite's haughtiness does not bother him?' _ "But what if he does find the ginzuishou?"

"If he does, then just steal it."

Zoisite started to beam. "Oh Kunzite-sama, you're a genius!"

The older man smiled. He was glad he was able to make his pupil feel better. "Meanwhile, make sure Yasha keeps a close eye on him."

"Yes, Kunzite-sama." The sakura shitennou turned around. "You heard him. Do as you're told, understand?"

A strange looking figure clad in white appeared from the shadows. "Yes, I understand perfectly, Zoisite-sama."

* * *

(planetarium)

Nephrite had thought of an idea to lure Naru into handing over the ginzuishou. He summoned his henchwomen…they appeared at once.

"Yes sir." Ruby bowed respectfully. She didn't know if that moment was a good time to tell her master about the big blowup with Beryl, so she didn't say anything else.

"We're at your service, Master Nephrite," said Miki.

"Any luck locating the ginzuishou?" inquired Yukari. _'Such a task can become very long and drawn out.' _

"Yes there is." Nephrite smiled. He showed the young women the kurozuishou he created. "According to this black crystal, Osaka Naru-san is the key to finding it."

"Congratulations," said Yukari. "This was an easier task than I thought."

A part of Ruby felt a bit uneasy at the mention of the young girl's name, but at the same time being influenced by the girl's generosity didn't seem to be such a terrible thing under the current circumstances. "I know you have concocted the perfect scheme to retrieve it from her. And it shouldn't be too difficult either, considering what a naïve girl she is."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Miki. "Or would you be fine by yourself?"

Nephrite considered doing this task on his own, since it would be simple to get it from a girl who was too kind for her own good, like Ruby said. But he learned from experience about how the senshi were so troublesome that they made a very simple task extremely difficult. _'Some extra backup will not hurt.'_ "Yes. Stay hidden and keep watch just in case those pesky senshi interfere."

"All right." Although the job didn't sound like much, Miki didn't mind, as she knew she and the other women could attack if they had to.

* * *

Visiting Motoki at the arcade as well as getting some advice from him gave Usagi the courage to talk to Naru. She headed over to her best friend's home.

"Okay…remember what Motoki-san told you…the worst that can happen is that she would be angry with you," Usagi said in a pep talk to herself. _'I can't thank Motoki-san enough for giving me the strength to go through with this.'_ She reached out and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" called a teen girl's voice. A few seconds later, the door opened. It was Naru. "Hi Usagi-chan! What's up?"

'_Just talk,'_ said a voice in Usagi's head. She drew in a deep breath. "Naru-chan, I need you to listen to me and listen well. I've wrapped up every ounce of courage to tell you that Masato Sanjouin is not good for you at all. In fact, he is very evil and not even a human. Getting involved with someone like him will only get you in trouble. So just wipe him from your mind and pretend you never met him. I want you to understand that I am not saying this because I am jealous. I am only saying this because I want the best for you."

It took awhile for the words to sink in. Masato-san, evil? It just couldn't be true. Ever since Naru had met him, she couldn't remember him being anything but kind. _'She's been making this up since this afternoon and she didn't give me proof on this stuff she is saying.' _ "No you don't! You are just being judgmental of him. Listen, if you don't like him, fine, but don't make up lies when you don't even know him!"

Usagi's jaw dropped open and she felt like she had been punched in the stomach, even though she had been warned that this was a possibility. "But Naru-chan!" she started to plead.

"Just forget it!" The red head went inside and slammed the door shut. She didn't want to see her friend for awhile.

"Great, she hates me," Usagi muttered. Tears of frustration stung at her eyes and she left for home.

* * *

"So how did it go?" asked Luna, when Usagi returned and glumly sat on her bed. "Were you able to tell Naru all about Nephrite?"

'_Rats! I've been hoping she wouldn't ask that. But I can't lie about it. She will find out sooner or later.' _ "Yes. It was hard but I told her the entire truth. But it didn't go so well." That was an understatement, but she didn't want Luna to know about the severity of the situation.

"Why do you say that?" asked Luna, looking concerned. "How did she take it?"

The small fight with Naru was the last thing Usagi wanted to talk about, but she could use some advice. _'It sucks feeling like I did something wrong when I know in my heart I did the right thing.'_ "Well…she's mad at me…I don't think she'll ever speak to me again."

Luna didn't look too happy to hear that, but she wasn't too surprised, given how much Naru loved Nephrite.

Usagi gave a sad sigh. "I should have just kept my big mouth shut."

"No, you did nothing wrong. She is just in a state of shock. Give her time; she'll eventually realize you are only looking out for her. I should have gone with you to help confirm."

"Oh I hope you're right, but at this point I doubt it." Even though Usagi had eaten a large meal not too long ago, she went to drown her sorrows in some jelly buns her mother had made.

* * *

Naru was sitting at a desk in her room, trying to study for an English test. However, she was unable to concentrate because all she could think about was Nephrite and the fight she had with her best friend. _'Maybe I overreacted with Usagi-chan…but what she said about Sanjouin-san cannot be true. He has always been nice to me.' _ She proceeded to daydream the recurrent dream she had been having about him lately, once again. She stopped when she heard her mother calling her name.

"Telephone, Naru-chan! It's Masato Sanjouin!"

Naru's face lit up. _'That dream must mean we are destined to be together!' _Quite a few questions entered her mind, like what could he want? She excitedly ran downstairs and grabbed the phone. "Hi Sanjouin-sama...yes I know Sankaku Park, it's around the corner. All right. I will meet you there in a few minutes." She hung up. She took off her bedroom slippers and slipped on her orange shoes. "Mom, I'm going to the park for awhile. Sanjouin-sama wants to see me." She stepped out the door.

"What? This late?" Mrs. Osaka stood by the door, looking worried as she watched her daughter go. _'I hope she will be safe.'_

Naru picked a red rose off the rosebush in the garden, placed it in a pocket of her skirt, and then raced off to the park. She felt a bit scared as she knew weirdos were out at such a late hour. But luckily, nothing happened. She didn't slow down until she finally arrived at the park and spotted Nephrite sitting on the park's bench, waiting for her. She sat next to him. "Hi Sanjouin-san." She reached into her pocket, pulled out the rose and handed it to him. "This is for you."

Nephrite looked surprised at such a gesture, but took the rose anyway. "Thank you." He placed the rose in the pocket of his yellow shirt. "Forgive me for calling you so late."

Suddenly the red head felt like she was too far away from Nephrite. She scooted a bit closer to the chestnut haired young man. "Don't worry. I am so happy to be out here with you, no matter what time it is. And thank you for calling me."

The star shitennou gave a small smile. He had to admit, he was pleased to see her, and not just because he had a "favor" to ask, either. He felt rather calm and warm inside, which was how he had been feeling around her lately_. 'No room for distractions...you have work to do,' _scolded a voice inside his head. "Naru-chan, I have come to say goodbye to you."

Naru's mood took a nosedive. _'I am such a fool. How could I think he would be interested in a fourteen year old?'_ "What? Oh I see. I guess you've finally gotten tired of a lowly teenager like me bothering you."

The star shitennou secretly swore for disappointing the girl. But it was exactly how he planned. "You're no bother at all, Naru-chan. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"What?" Naru was relieved in a way but still confused. "Then what is the matter?"

"I am being threatened by very dangerous people and I like you far too much to involve you in a dangerous situation. Unless I can have your assistance, we will have to part ways."

Naru's heart broke when she heard that. _'Oh no this is terrible. I have to save him somehow. I cannot bear to say goodbye to him, ever.' _ "Of course I'll help! What do you need?"

'_Good. She is falling for it.'_ "It's the ginzuishou. If I have the ginzuishou, I'll be a free man. Now let's see—sorry. I have said too much."

"Ginzuishou?" repeated Naru. She recalled a time her mother had ordered a rare gem for the Osa.P store. _'That has to be it, considering its value! And Sanjouin-sama needs it badly.' _ "Good news, Sanjouin-sama! I think I know what you're looking for. I'll be right back!" She dashed back home.

Nephrite gave an evil chuckle as he watched the girl go._ 'This task is much simpler than I thought. A pity this world will be destroyed.'_

* * *

(Osa.P shop)

Naru was searching for the keyset for the door to the safe. _'I have to hurry! If Mom finds me here, she will kill me!'_ She found the keys on a nearby table. _'I am certain one of the keys on this ring is the one for the cabinet.'_ She tried several of the keys, but neither of them fit. _'Oh, it must be the one.'_ The red head tried the remaining key and the door opened easily. Sure enough, there was the gem. "Oh how beautiful," she commented.

All of a sudden, Naru heard footsteps, then a voice asking," Who's in here? And what are you doing?" She nearly fell over with fright.

'_Oh no, that's Mom! So much for trying to get this jewel without her knowing.'_ The red head froze, realizing she had been caught. _'I should have kept my mouth shut and wait till I got outside to admire the gem.'_ The keys fell out of her hand.

Mrs. Osaka entered the shop and had a look of horror when she saw her daughter holding the store's most valuable gem. "What are you doing, Naru?"

"Um…" All of a sudden, Naru's mind went blank. How was she going to explain to her mother that the man she loved was in danger and she needed the gem to help him? _'No I couldn't. Mom would never understand.'_

"Tell me," pleaded the older woman.

"Oh Mom…I am so sorry. Please forgive me!" She ran out of the store with the gem in her hand`.

"Naru, wait!" Mrs. Osaka called after her daughter. "Oh Naru, what is going on with you?"

* * *

Usagi was on her way to Naru's house once again. This time, Luna was with her. The blonde was so worn out that she was dragging her feet the entire time. She stopped by a pole. "Why are we out here so late? Do you know this is the time when muggers and robbers are out? "

Luna sighed. _'Must I explain everything to this girl?' _ "I am well aware of that, Usagi-chan, but you have got to patch things up with your friend and make sure she understands about Nephrite. The last thing we need is for her to fall victim to him and learn the hard way, which is bound to happen if he is still on the hunt for the crystal."

"Oh Luna…it's no use," said Usagi. Thinking about the spat was extremely depressing and she would have gone crazy worrying about what happened. It was only when she saw someone who seemed to be approaching her she decided not to. She gasped when she saw who it was. "That's Naru-chan's mom."

"Usagi, have you seen Naru?" asked Mrs. Osaka, looking worried.

"Oh no. I haven't seen her since our fight," answered Usagi. "Sorry."

"Yes," said Mrs. Osaka, putting a hand on her forehead. "I do remember her telling me about a spat, but she hadn't told me the details."

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want her friend's mom to think she had been mean. "Did something happen to Naru-chan?"

"She took a jewel from the safe and ran away!"

Usagi frowned…stealing didn't sound like something her friend would do. What was going on here? "What? Why did she do that?"

"I don't know. She just ran out when Masato Sanjouin had called."

That was all Usagi needed to know. It was all she could do not to grit her teeth. "Oh he is a very evil man! Don't worry Mrs. Osaka, we will find her." She proceeded to sprint to the park. "Oh Nephrite is gonna pay for toying with Naru's feelings!"

"You must transform into Sailor Moon!" said Luna.

Usagi stopped in her tracks. "I'm on it! Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Once transformed, the blonde and Luna continued their way to the park. _'Perhaps Naru will listen to me as Sailor Moon.'_

* * *

Naru gave the gem she stole from the store, to Nephrite. "I hope this is what you need," she told him. "It is the rarest gem in our shop."

The deep auburn haired man took the gem from the young teen and examined it. _'Now this looks more like the ginzuishou.'_ He tested the gem with his kurozuishou, to see if it was the right one. _'If it is, then my theory is correct.'_ However, nothing happened at all. _'This gem is worthless,'_ he thought, disgusted. _'On the other hand, I appreciate your effort, Naru-chan.' _

Naru smiled. _'I am so proud. I actually helped Sanjouin-san with his problem. Perhaps we can be together forever.'_

Nephrite was about to hand the jewel back to the red head when all of a sudden, something unexpected happened. The kurozuishou proceeded to glow. _'Strange…the kurozuishou is reacting, but not to this gem.' _He was showed an image of Naru surrounded by an extremely powerful crimson colored aura. _'I sense something about Naru-chan that is worth investigating.'_

Naru chuckled softly. _'Oh he is so adorable when thinking about something.'_ The small argument with Usagi was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment.

Nephrite glanced up at the red head. "I need your assistance once again, dearest Naru-chan. Will you come with me, just for a little while?" He placed an arm around Naru's dainty shoulders. "Let us go, shall we?"

Once again, Naru's skin tingled and she got butterflies in her stomach. "Sure." Side by side, she and Nephrite walked away. _'I wonder where he is taking me.'_

Unbeknownst to the couple, there was a small youma with long black hair with a mask as a disguise soaring in the air, watching them from a distance. She proceeded to follow them. The star shitennou's henchwomen were in the shadows watching too, just in case something happened.

"Master Nephrite seems to be happy with that girl, doesn't he?" Yukari whispered to her twin.

"That he does," Miki whispered back. _'I am beginning to know what he sees in her, as fragile as she might be. She is certainly helpful. It's a shame her kindness will be her undoing.'_

'_I admit I am beginning to become fond of that girl. At first I was concerned about her seducing Master Nephrite, but at this point I won't complain if he chooses her over the Dark Kingdom,'_ thought Ruby. "Hey girls! It's Yasha!" she whispered loudly.

Miki and Yukari looked up, and saw the small youma. "What is _she _doing here?" asked Miki. "And she is so hideously ugly I feel like I am going to lose my dinner."

"I agree," said Ruby. "I don't know, but I have a hunch this is Zoisite's doing. I wouldn't put it past that sleazy vermin."

"Well, we will just have to keep an eye on her as well," spoke up Yukari. _'I wonder what she wants with Master Nephrite, anyway.'_

"Stop right there!" a familiar female voice called after Nephrite and Naru. They stopped short and looked to see who it was, Nephrite doing so sharply. Standing there was Sailor Moon with her hands on her hips.

"Shame on you for toying with the emotions of young girls! You deserve to be arrested for romance fraud!"

Nephrite glared at the moon senshi for daring to interrupt his scheme—although he had forgotten about it for a millisecond and was taken by Naru's warmth. "Don't interfere with my affairs if you wish to survive," he warned.

"I am the pretty senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

For a moment, Naru was unsure of what to say, since she had resolved not to be explosive about the situation anymore. "Sailor Moon, what are you talking about? I'm not in danger."

Sailor Moon looked her friend in the eye, knowing this was her last chance to convince her. "Oh yes you are. You are in more danger than you think. This man's real name is Nephrite, and he wants to destroy our world! Get it?"

Naru heard that claim before, from her best friend. _'I hope it wasn't a coincidence. But even so, I still cannot fathom that possibility.'_ "But how can you say that when you don't know him?" she protested. She turned to face Nephrite for backup. "Please say she's lying, Sanjouin-sama."

'_It is time you see a small sample of my true nature, little girl.' _ Nephrite gave a battle roar and shot a pale blue burst of energy at the blonde senshi. It swirled towards her, dealing her a direct hit.

"AAAAH!" Moon screeched as the attack sent her flying several feet. '_Geez, so much power. And I thought Jadeite was bad.'_ She stooped up on her knees.

"Stars, give me power," Nephrite softly chanted. He placed his hands together and more swirls of pale blue energy shot through his hands and the bursts of energy fell out of the sky like a rain shower, destroying the concrete.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Although Moon hadn't taken a direct hit from this attack, she was paralyzed with fear, and incapacitated.

Luna groaned. She wondered if the blonde had lapsed back into her wimpy self. "Sailor Moon, pull yourself together!"

Naru looked on in total shock. She never suspected the man she loved was capable of such power. _'This is worse than the monsters that tried to attack me. Usagi-chan was right.'_ As frightened as she was, she somehow knew in her heart he would never harm her in such a way.

"This is the beginning of the end for you, Sailor Moon!" taunted the star shitennou. He folded his arms across his chest, creating a small planet with a star on each corner. "Starlight Attack!" He launched it at the frightened little girl.

To avoid the force of the attack, Moon kicked back several feet. The sidewalk was annihilated instead.

'_Darn it!'_ "You may have escaped my attack, but I won't miss next time," vowed Nephrite. He hoped Naru took the hint and fled.

'_That was too close.'_ Moon quivered and whimpered with fear, biting her hand.

"I beg to differ!" yelled another female's voice.

"Need some help, Sailor Moon?"

'_I know those voices. Are they really here or is this just wishful thinking?' _ Sailor Moon hoped she wasn't going crazy. After all she did need some assistance. She looked around happily and saw her two fellow senshi. Their voices gave her the strength to rise to her feet.

"Sailor Mars is here!" announced the raven haired girl.

"Not to mention Sailor Mercury as well!"

'_Great. An annoying interruption.'_ "Three senshi altogether, how convenient! I will send you all to hell together!" He proceeded to generate his attack once more. Surely the destruction of all three senshi would be enough to get Beryl off his back.

"Shabon Spray!" The barrage of bubbles had come toward the chestnut haired young man so suddenly that he was caught off guard and had no chance to dodge the attack. He swore under his breath. "Where are they?"

"Fire Soul!" The fireball swirled towards Nephrite, only Naru saw the attack. "Sanjouin-san, look out!" The red head dashed in front of the shitennou and pushed him out of the way. The fireball dissipated. "I hope you're all right."

Nephrite was absolutely dumbfounded. "Naru-chan, you're still here."

"Yes I am."

The senshi were speechless, Mars especially. _'Dang it, I can't believe she did that. What was she thinking?'_

"Don't worry, Mars. I'll get him for you!" Moon reassured the frazzled senshi of fire. She took off her tiara and tossed it. "Moon Tiara Action!"

"It can't be!" Nephrite didn't even bother evading the attack as he saw the tiara coming for him. He saw what it did to his battle youma and he knew it would at least severely wound him, if not kill him on impact.

Naru's heart pounded with fear even more than before. "Masato-san, nooooo!" Fortunately, the adrenaline fueled her body enough to move in the tiara's trajectory. She stood in front of Nephrite and spread both of her arms to the sides.

The senshi gasped as they watched the red head do this. Nephrite was even more surprised than before. _'She is a mere human. She will never withstand the attack.'_

"Naru-chan, what are you doing?" asked the star shitennou. "Don't be a fool!"

"Protecting you!" answered Naru.

Moon screamed with fright as she watched the tiara travel closer and closer to her best friend. "Tiara, please stop!"

Naru wrinkled her brow and looked away as the tiara headed for her. To everyone's surprise, the tiara weapon fell on the floor. Moon picked it up. "I can't believe it stopped."

"I won't allow you to hurt him!" said Naru in a no-nonsense tone.

"Naru, we can't let him escape," said Mercury.

"Step aside right now!" ordered the raven haired senshi.

"Not a chance!" replied the red head stubbornly. "You will have to kill me too!"

'_Why would she protect someone like me?' _ wondered Nephrite. Sure, Ruby had protected him before but this was different when coming from a human.

"Why would you protect such an evil man?" asked the senshi of ice.

Tears streamed down the red head's face as she answered, "Because I love this man with all my heart. I will protect him at all costs, even if it means my own death."

"Oh Naru-chan…" the moon senshi began. She really didn't know what to say to that. _'This romance certainly IS mature…not some puppy love. Naru seems so much older than me in that respect.'_

All this motivated Nephrite's henchwomen to come out of hiding. They were flabbergasted by what they had seen. They heard of human love before but had never seen it shown to such an extent. They appeared in front of the girl. Ruby stepped forward."So you are Naru," she said.

"Yes," answered Naru a bit shyly. She stepped back a bit…although the lady seemed to be nice enough, one could never be too careful. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ruby," answered the woman. "And this is Miki and Yukari. "

"Nice to meet you all." Naru took a good look at the young woman and believed the name was quite fitting for her, with her deep red hair which was much redder than hers.

"We have been watching you," said Miki.

Naru was a bit freaked out by that. She hoped they didn't intend to kidnap her. "You have?" she managed to squeak out.

Miki nodded. "We saw how you protected Master Nephrite, and are moved by it. I can see you care very deeply for him."

"I do." Naru blushed. She hoped it wasn't a problem, like one of them being jealous of her or something.

"Well, for what you have done, I thank you," said Yukari.

Ruby placed a hand across her chest. "I am forever in your debt."

Before Naru could answer, Nephrite's kurozuishou proceeded to glow once more. "It appears the kurozuishou is affected by Naru-chan's presence alone. Could it be reacting to her kind heart?" he wondered. He thought back to when it had first reacted. It had not reacted to her gem, for it was not the right one, but rather the kind gesture of _bringing _the gem.

All of a sudden, Yasha appeared in front of the chestnut haired shitennou and saw the black colored crystal in his hand. "Is that the ginzuishou?! Give it to me!" The small statured youma tried to snatch the crystal away from Nephrite, but he knocked her hands away. He dropped it by mistake.

Naru picked up the kurozuishou and prepared to give it back to Nephrite.

Yasha altered direction and lunged at Naru. "I want that ginzuishou!"

"AAAAAH!" shrieked the red haired girl. There was no time to run.

"Naru-chan!" Nephrite cried out, shooting a blast of star energy at the youma. The attack knocked her back and split her mask in two.

Sailor Moon was in total shock. "Naru-chan, he just saved you. I can't believe it!" _'Could I have been wrong about him?'_

"I knew Sanjouin-san cared about me," said Naru. "He protected me from that creepy monster." The intensity of the entire incident made her collapse.

Nephrite examined his hands. _'What have I done? It appears to have been an impulsive action on my part. Is this the way humans live?'_

Yasha covered her damaged face with both of her hands. She turned into her true form—a hideous monster with shaggy white hair, sharp teeth and horns that could be used as a drill bit weapon. "How dare you attack me in defense of a human? Whose side are you on?! For that, I shall destroy you!" Her horns turned into drill bits and she flew towards the star shitennou, intending to create a flesh wound in the area of his abdomen.

Nephrite took the youma by her horns and tossed her into the air.

"Destruction of the traitor!" taunted the small youma.

"Not if I have anything to say about that!" said Yukari. "Take this!" She threw one of her glass fans at Yasha. The fan weapon shredded the monster's dress and blood started spouting. The brunette youma turned to face the moon senshi. "Finish her off, Sailor Moon!"

Moon found it rather odd for one of her supposed enemies to be giving orders to destroy someone on the Dark Kingdom side, but she was glad to do it. "I'm on it! Moon Tiara Action!" The youma took the full brunt of the blow.

"AAAAH! You have destroyed me!" With that, the youma disintegrated.

'_I could barely believe it!'_ thought the moon senshi. _'I, Nephrite and his cronies actually fought on the same side today!'_ Was this the beginning of a change? If so, she welcomed it.

* * *

Nephrite reached into his pants pocket, took out a pen and a small piece of paper, scribbled something on the sheet and placed it as well as the gem into her hand, balling her hand into a fist. He turned to leave.

"Nephrite, I gotta say, you sure surprised me when you saved Naru-chan's life," said Moon. "Thank you so much."

Nephrite looked at the moon senshi and her two friends. He still wasn't sure why he rescued Naru and why he thought of her instead of his kurozuishou. "No gratitude is necessary, Sailor Moon. I simply returned the favor. And just because we have joined forces this time, don't think it's going to happen again."

"But Nephrite…" Sailor Moon started to protest. The words she wanted to say escaped her. _'Oh great. No wonder he doesn't take me seriously. '_

"Ruby, please escort Naru-san home," said Nephrite. _'I am sure her family is very worried.'_ He disappeared from the site.

"Yes sir." The cherry haired youma bent over and gently picked up the girl's unconscious form whilst the other two henchwomen followed their master.

"Sanjouin-sama," Naru mumbled, regaining consciousness for just a minute. A star shot out of her forehead. Ruby teleported away with the teen's body in tow.

Sailor Moon saw the shooting star and took it as a good omen, because she had a wish in mind. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. _'Oh shooting star, my wish is that if Nephrite genuinely cares for my friend, help him to completely conquer the darkness within his heart.'_

* * *

Nephrite decided it would be a good time to find the answer to his question, now that there wouldn't be any interruptions this time. He was on his way to figuring out what was causing his kurozuishou to react when he had been rudely interrupted—twice. He transported himself to the girl's room. Even better, she appeared to be asleep. He smiled at how beautiful she looked while sleeping.

The star shitennou took out his kurozuishou and once again, it proceeded to glow. _'How strange. Why would the crystal react to her when I created it for the sole purpose of finding the ginzuishou? It doesn't make sense. Unless…"_ Nephrite thought of one more possibility. Maybe the ginzuishou was actually _inside _of the girl's body. That had to be it.

Using the power of the kurozuishou, Nephrite took a look under the sheets and into Naru's body. The kurozuishou had provided x-ray vision, but there was no luck. _'There is no ginzuishou inside her.'_

Nephrite frowned with confusion. The stars had no reason to lie to him. Or had they known the condition of his heart, and the real reason Naru had been on his mind?

Considering the previous moments the kurozuishou reacted, Nephrite now knew without a doubt that it was responding to the girl's unwavering love for him. However, the course of action he planned to take was still uncertain.

END

_Note: To be continued in the thrilling conclusion to the Nephrite series, "The Gift of Love"! Stay tuned!_


End file.
